


Renegade Hearts

by foreverlulu



Series: Renegade Hearts [1]
Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: Why am I doing this? Gwen thought to herself as she looked up at the palace like building. The brown concrete building standing out against the illuminous green grass and the fountain in the court yard just shouted fancy. Gwen wished she was back at home with her three boys not here.





	1. Masquerade Ball

_Why am I doing this?_ Gwen thought to herself as she looked up at the palace like building. The brown concrete building standing out against the illuminous green grass and the fountain in the court yard just shouted fancy. Gwen wished she was back at home with her three boys not here.

She had gotten an invitation along with a beautiful elegant black gothic dress delivered to her desk. Her boss looked at her sceptically when she gasped at the sight. Gwen took a deep breath and began walking up the stairs to enter the old building. As she got to the door she handed the invitation to the security guards who nodded and opened the door for her.

There were a few men and women, obviously hired help getting food and drinks ready. One gentleman pointed to the stairs and told her to follow them around until she gets to the double doors. Gwen reached the double doors, and stared at the sheer size of them. They were the heavy wooden kind with an engraved pattern. Gwen reached up and placed her mask over her face; the lace mask showcasing her eyes. The lace wrapped around her upper face a point which had a diamond embellished at the top followed by three smaller diamonds on each side, there was intricate patter in the black lace, the right side had white lace moulding between the black which formed peacocks.  The mask ended at the tip of her nose. She tied the ribbon at the back of her head and opened the doors.

She was stood at the top of a river of stairs. People stopped dancing and watched as Gwen looked around. She had a black high-low lace half sleeve dress on. Two thin straps secured the dress on her arms before to quarter lace sleeves covered her arms. The dress dropped in a V-neck just above her breasts, her waist going in with a shiny black belt wrapped securely around her. The dress puffed out before the front fell mid-thigh and descended into a long flowing gown at the back in an asymmetric style the lace and nylon mesh encircling her, the black heels extenuating her long, long legs. Her long blonde hair tied up, high on her head in a fancy up do, her hair scraped back and backcombed slightly as it acted as a crown.  She held her small black clutch under her arm as her hands held her dress out as she gracefully descended the stairs joining the party. She could feel millions of eyes on her but she felt one pair burning into her.

Gwen took a flute of champagne from one of the waiters dressed in a penguin suit. Taking a sip to calm her nerves, the fizzy liquid swam down her throat. She looked around trying to recognize anyone but that didn’t work, everyone was in masks and all the men in suits that all looked alike.

“Can I have this dance?” A man asked his deep voice radiating through her body.

The man’s cobalt blue eyes staring into her mocha brown eyes.

“Yes” Gwen’s answer barely passed her lips as the man took her clutch handing it to a waiter, instructing him to put it in the office.

He took her hand in a firm grip and Gwen let out a light gasp, as he led her to the dance floor.  The violins began a new song followed by the rest of the miniature orchestra, the music was soft and soothing as the mystery man led Gwen around the room, he held her tightly against him as they floated with each musical note.  Gwen forgot about the crowd around them as her gaze was trapped on his eyes, his pupils were dilated and she could feel his heart beating rapidly, from where her hand was resting on his chest, her other hand in his palm. The hand on her hip felt so new yet so right.

The suit emphasised his strong build, his shoulders wide and enveloping her small figure, his blazer tail ending at his knees, the bow tie professionally done up, his hair gelled back retaining it. His shoes were as shiny as a glazed donut. He had a slight stubble surrounding his chin with flakes of grey hidden between the brown. He wore a simple black mask hiding the rest of his face.

The song ended and the couple stood looking at each other before another man interrupted their moment.

“May I?” Gwen looked up at the man before looking at her previous suitor.

She saw Blue-eyes bite his lip, in an annoyed expression before passing her hand over.

Gwen danced with the new man who introduced himself as Adam. The dance wasn’t as smooth as it was with her mysterious man, Gwen could feel him watching her as the dress flew around her. This dance went faster than her last one and it was over sooner. Gwen felt relieved when Adam moved on to another woman. It wasn’t long before she was offered another flute of champagne; she watched the bubbles drift to the top in the glass before taking a sip and looking back up at the masked man who handed it her.

“Do I know you?” She asked, her voice gentle.

“Yes” He said back, it was then that she recognised his voice, the soft bite at his affirmative.

She couldn’t place it. She racked her brain and couldn’t think where she had heard that voice before. The man took her hand and led her out of the French doors, the paths were lit by small lights stuck in the ground, the stars were sparkling in the near enough black sky. Gwen realised she was in a rose garden and the trickle of water were fountains dotted around. They were stood under a white wooden veranda with small roses and white LED lights twisted through the structure.  

“Who are you? Did you send me the dress?” Gwen asked, panic rising in her chest.

This man knew her but she had no clue as to who he was.

“You will find out soon enough. This event is a test. A life changing test” The man said before turning on his heel.

“But how will I know if I pass?” Gwen shouted after him.

“You will know. Enjoy the night. It’s been a while since you’ve been off of mom duty” He replied entering the old building.

Gwen followed him but by the time she walked through the doors he was out of sight. Blending in with the rest of the guests. Gwen had suitor after suitor asking for dances she accepted them all, who was she to turn them down. She felt wanted and beautiful for the first time in months.

Gwen felt her body tingling after her fifth flute of champagne. She then decided to pace herself, she still had her boys to go home too after. Another woman walked over to her she had short dark hair that was pulled back from her face and slightly curled.

“So you’re the mystery woman” She said stopping next to Gwen.

“The who?” Gwen said, her grip getting tighter on her glass.

“That’s all my brother went on about for the past week while organising this thing. My company made your jewellery” She said.

“I-I don’t know what you’re on about. I’m sorry” Gwen said turning away.

“You will. I’m Endy. I’ll be seeing you shortly.” With that Endy walked away.

Gwen looked around hoping to spot a clock, when her eyes finally found one the chimes on the grandfather clock alerting the room that it was midnight. Gwen saw a man approaching and made her move to the stairs ready to leave.

Gwen got to the entrance and the cool night air hit her, shivers ran down her back.

“I should have sent you a shrug too” The man with the breath taking blue eyes said.

He was leaning against the wall, almost as if he was waiting for her. Expecting her.

“I-I… Thank you” Gwen said looking down at the dress.

“Here” The man said taking his blazer off and hooking it on her shoulders. “Your car should be here soon” The man said gesturing to the valet.

“Will I see you again?” Gwen asked pulling his dark blazer tighter around her.

“Yes.” With that he walked her down the steps and helped her into the car.

“Your jacket” She said prepared to take it off.

“Keep it.” He leant in and kissed her cheek before shutting the door; signalling to the driver to start the car.

Gwen’s hand traced her cheek, where his warm lips had touched her. Gwen sat in the back of the limo, her thoughts going back over the night. Gwen was lost in her own world. She didn’t even notice the car had stopped until the chauffer opened the door and offered her his hand. Gwen got out and looked up at her apartment building, realising how run down it looked compared to the house her and her ex shared just over a year ago. She shook her head and entered the building going straight to her neighbour’s.

After climbing a mountain of stairs Gwen finally knocked on the door. Her elderly neighbour answered the door.

“Gwen dear, did you enjoy your night?” Mrs Eaton asked.

“Yes Mrs Eaton, it was eventful. How were the boys? They behaved I hope?” Gwen asked following her into the apartment where she saw her boys watching television with very heavy eyes.

“They were angels”

Gwen thanked her and promised to get her a box of her favourite chocolates before taking her key from Mrs Eaton and scooping up her youngest boy who was flat out of the couch. Her two eldest followed her back home before she put Apollo back down in his crib. She helped her other two sons get ready for bed before kissing them and whispering their nightly ritual.

“I love you to the moon and back again, to infinity and beyond, forever and ever” Gwen whispered to her two boys before going to each of their beds and kissing their heads.

She walked back over to her room, in the small two-bedroom apartment, looking down at her sleeping boy as she got changed out of her gown and into a long shirt and shorts, wiping her makeup off and brushing her hair. She got into bed and switched the lights off, her mind reeling back over the previous events.

 

The next morning Gwen woke up and looked at her clock. She had over slept. She was half an hour behind schedule and frantically began running around getting herself dressed shouting for her older boys to wake up and get breakfast. Gwen rushed dressing Apollo and feeding him.

She had dropped the boys off at school and when it came to drop Apollo off at day care he got really fussy and didn’t want to leave Gwen.

“Apollo, baby, I have to go to work. When we go home we’ll have snuggle time okay? I promise. I love you” Gwen said hugging her crying baby tightly.

His eyes were still watery as one of the assistance took hold of him and took him over to the play area. Gwen’s heart broke at the thought of her baby upset because she was leaving him.

 

Gwen was late for work. After dropping Apollo off she realised she didn’t have her purse or phone, that she had left it at the masquerade ball.  By the time she got to work with her boss’s coffee, which thankfully was on a standing order and her sister-in-law worked at the coffee shop.  She put her bag on her desk and went up to her boss’s office.

She was the personal assistant to the company’s owner. Before her he had gone through several assistants each lasting a month of less. She had been working for him for little under a year, after her ex left her she needed a job and money to feed her kids.

She knocked on the door and entered at his bellow. She put her coffee down and gripped her pencil ready to write.

“I have a few meetings today so there isn’t much for you to do. I need you to fetch my dry cleaning and I have an order at Chanel that you need to collect for me as well.”

“Yes sir. Is there anything else?” She asked not looking at him.

He was watching her scribble down his instructions.

“No that’s all” With that Gwen left shutting the door.

She got to her desk and sighed. Taking a seat, she put her notebook down and put her bag away. She went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea before starting todays tasks. As she returned back to her desk she noticed her black clutch from the previous night sitting there. Gwen’s body gasped in relief as she looked through her purse and saw she had more money than what she had taken in her purse.

It was just after lunch when Gwen got called into her Boss’s office.

“Mr. Shelton is everything okay?”

“Take a seat Ms. Stefani” He said his voice sending familiar chills through her body.

Gwen sat down her legs crossed over each other as her heart hammered in her chest.

“I haven’t seen you eat lunch today” He stated, it wasn’t a question but Gwen felt the need to answer.

“I was late to work and didn’t have time to make anything and I needed to catch up” Gwen said.

“I can’t have an employee going unfed. After this you are to go and get some food from the sandwich shop down the road. My treat.”

Gwen felt her stomach drop. Her boss has never been this nice to anyone. She knew this was the end, she was going to lose her job.

“You’ve worked for me for near enough a year now. You’ve always been on time, always stuck to yourself; caused no trouble. You’re a lovely woman and an even better employee. But…”

She interrupted him “Please sir I know I was late today but I can stay late and it was my first time. Please I need this job”

“Gwen I’m not firing you and you aren’t stopping later than four. Your boys need you at home.”

“You know about my boys?”  Gwen asked slightly shocked.

“Yes I know all about my employees. You have three boys under the age of ten and are a single mother. Their father isn’t in the picture I presume.” He watched as she nodded in agreement. “I have a proposition for you. It will change your life for the better.”

 


	2. Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss the proposition...

Gwen’s heart was hammering in her chest. A proposition from one of the country’s richest men could never be a good thing.

“Would you like a cup of coffee? Tea? Water?” Blake asked as he walked to the front of his desk.

“W-Water please” Gwen replied back.

Blake walked over to the mini bar in his office and pulled out a bottle, and grabbed a glass on his way back to his desk. He was leaning back on it as he was directly perched in front of Gwen. He spun the lid off of the water and poured around half of it in the glass. He handed it to her and watched as she took a sip, her throat moving as she swallowed.

“I know that a lot has happened in the last few months and financial difficulties are occurring. I can help with that.”  Blake began.

“How? I’m not a charity case.” Gwen said anger bubbling inside her.

“I know that. I would never think that. I’ve seen how hard you’ve worked. Plus, you’ve lasted as my assistant longer than anyone.”

“Well, I’m used to controlling men.”

“I want you to be my wife.”

“What?!... No!”

“Just for a year. In order for me to get the rest of my inheritance, I have to be married by the end of next month and it has to last a minimum of six months. So I figured a year would make them feel like it isn’t just a scheme.”

“You’re serious?”

“Deadly. I will pay you, and buy you a house for you and your boys. I need your help for this and after seeing you last night around my people it just shows how well you fit in. Everybody loved you.”

“It was your ball? You’re the man I danced with? Of course you are. Your sister is Endy she said I was the mystery girl?”

“I told everyone that I had finally found the girl of my dreams. I have never taken anyone with me to those functions. You’re the first and everyone couldn’t stop talking about you. And who you were.”

“Yeah your assistant with three young kids it’s a true romance story” Gwen replied rolling her eyes.

“Come on Gwen. All expenses are going to be on me. You can buy your boys anything and when this is all done each of your boys will have a fund set up ready for college and you’ll have a house big enough for all of you. You’ll get a credit card and I’ll take you shopping for fancier clothes for you and the boys. From the ball it’s clear you know how to do your makeup and hair. It’s a year of your life with great benefits.”

“What about after? Do I still have a job? Am I meant to be a stay at home fake wife? What about my kids. I can’t dump them on anyone and I wouldn’t even if I could.”

Although all of this seemed crazy the opportunity for all three of her boys to have a better life was making her think about the offer, whereas if it was just her she would have straight up said no.

“They’ll live with us. I’ll do the fatherly things with them. I’ll help with homework and take the older one’s fishing. Gwen I would never hurt the boys. I know what it’s like when your father leaves. It’ll make them feel a bit better.”

“Don’t talk about my kids like you know them.” Gwen snapped. “I’ll think about it. Send me the information in an email”

With that Gwen walked out of the room and straight to the toilets. She locked herself into a cubical and thanked God it was Friday. She put the toilet seat lid down and sat on it, pulling her legs up to her chest resting her head on them.  She had millions of thoughts running through her head. Her boys. Their father. Her life.

Gwen sat there for little over fifteen minutes, as tears poured out of her eyes. Taking a deep breath Gwen grabbed some tissue and began cleaning her face, trying to rescue as much makeup as she could. She walked out of the toilets and back to her desk.

As she rounded the corner Gwen let out a giant gasp at the white oriental lilies, white roses and alstroemeria amid robusta and pistache leaves which broke up the sea of white. As she walked closer to her desk the strong fragrance hit her. She looked for a note and found one.

There was one line.

_Think about it. B x_

Gwen had just sat down when her colleague came up to her.

“Those flowers are gorgeous!” She gushed.

“Hey Taylor, thanks they just appeared.” Gwen lied. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No, erm Mr Shelton asked me to get you this from the sandwich shop” Taylor replied handing over a bag of food.

“Oh? Thanks” Gwen said blushing.

Taylor raised her eyebrow before turning and leaving.

 

Four came around sooner than Gwen thought. She hadn’t seen Blake all afternoon. After packing her stuff away, she made her way over to his office knocking on the door. After hearing his bark, she opened the door.

“I’m heading off now sir. Is there anything else you need?” Gwen timidly asked.

“No. Go enjoy some time with your boys and think about my offer. Please. I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Don’t you mean Monday sir? It’s Friday” Gwen replied.

“Sure. And call me Blake unless we are in an office with other workers. Then it’s Mr. Shelton”

“Goodbye Mr. Shelton.”

“Blake. Goodbye Gwen”

 

Gwen left and went to collect her two oldest from the after school club. Usually she would get there at around half six. Even though everyone else collected their kids’ way before that. She wasn’t surprised at all of the stares and even a few gasps as she walked in at half past four and signed her boys out.  Her boys came charging at her; nearly knocking her over when they hugged her.

They were in the car heading over to Apollo’s nursery when King spoke up.

“Mom did you lose your job? I can start mowing lawns like Grampa did when he was my age” King said.

“I didn’t lose my job. You are not getting a job. Times are different from what they were when Grampa was younger. I just got work finished quicker.” Gwen said as she pulled into a space.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes boys. Wait here while I go get your brother.” Gwen said getting out of the car.

She got the same reaction from Apollo’s nursery as she signed him out and gathered his baby bag. He came waddling over to her, still unsure when he ran as his head bounced into Gwen’s knees. His giggling infectious.

“He’s been a bit quiet all day, since you left. I think he might have just wanted a mommy day but I thought you should know” Brie, Apollo’s teacher explained.

“Thanks we’re going to have some family time now so hopefully he’ll cheer up” Gwen said as she walked to the door with Brie.

Buckling Apollo into his car seat was harder than usual as he kept grabbing hold of her hair and ears. Finally succeeding in getting him settled Gwen started the car and began their journey home.

“I was thinking pizza for tea?”

“Are you sure you didn’t lose your job?” Zuma, Gwen’s middle child asked.

“NO” Gwen said shaking her head.

Pizza ordered, Gwen was sat with the boys as they watched a movie. Apollo was laid on Gwen’s chest playing with her ear while whispering things, more to himself- in his own language. She looked over at the boys and saw how much they had changed in the past few months. They were more protective of her, more well behaved. The constant knocking and the sound of her kids cheering knocked her out of her thoughts as she went to get the pizza.

The boys chowed down the food as Gwen barely managed to have two slices before getting full and Apollo had just one. He was flat out on her now, his hand still on her ear as he slept. The boys had put another Disney movie on, on the small television. Gwen felt her phone buzzing on the couch as she checked who it was.

_Have you thought about my offer? B x_

Gwen rolled her eyes before replying.

_I’m having family time. My boss let me off early :P gx_

_Have you eaten? B x_

_Yes. Thank you for my sandwich. We just had pizza gx_

_I’m glad you ate. I have just sent you **the** email with all the information on. B x_

Gwen took a deep breath which caused Apollo to stir. The boys were still engrossed in their film so Gwen went into the kitchen with Apollo still on her chest and made herself a cup of tea. When she returned to her seat she grabbed her phone and opened her email.

**From:** Blake Shelton

**Subject:** Proposition

**Date:** September 16th, 2016 18:33

**To:** Gwen Stefani

Dear Gwen,

Following our conversation in my office the proposition explained.

I would like for you to pretend to be my wife for a year, at minimum.

You and your boys will be living with me throughout this period.

We will get married mid next month, the dress and anything you want for our wedding is on me as expected. Your parents and family and friends can come and we can pretend we are a couple.

This includes holding hands, kissing, attending functions together, sex if you would want and acting as a genuine couple. It will be a closed relationship. I won’t see anyone other than you and the same for you.

I will set each of your boys a trust fund for college and so on, as well as buying you a house fully furnished after the _divorce_. While we are married as such you will have a card for expenses that you may want to treat yourself too or the boys. I will put $5000 dollars on top of the $100,000 dollars already on it.

We will go shopping to buy you and the boys more elegant clothing for functions and such, all dinners will also be on me.

Please make a decision by Monday.

Your desperate boss

Blake Shelton

CEO, Shelton Lands, Inc.

 

“Mom?” King said looking up at his mom from his spot on the floor.

“Yes baby?” Gwen replied

“Can we put another movie on?” Zuma interrupted.

“Guys it’s way past your bedtime you should be going to bed”

“But mooom it’s the weekend!” King interrupted.

“Yeah, and you wanted to go to the park tomorrow” Gwen replied raising her brow.

“Fine” Both boys sulked off to get ready for bed.

 

Gwen followed not long after checking the boys were in bed before putting Apollo in his crib and getting changed herself. Gwen laid in bed restless. She tossed and turned over and over again as her thoughts went back to Blake’s email. He was giving her so much money – yes he owned a company and had lots of it- but why was he so focused on getting his inheritance? Maybe there was more to this story.

 

 

The next morning Gwen woke up to King trying to get Apollo out of his crib, while Zuma was sat on the bed his finger pushing into her cheek.

“She’s alive” Zuma said to King.

Gwen sat up, moving Zuma’s finger and crawled to the end of the bed and swinging Apollo out who instantly cuddled into his mom. Gwen sat up against the headboard slowly waking up, she looked at the clock and saw it was just past eight. Sighing she looked at the older kids.

“We are not going to the park until late morning” Gwen said watching both boys’ faces deflate. “Go get dressed and I’ll make you some breakfast”

The boys ran out of the room as Gwen looked down at Apollo.

“At least you still love mommy right ‘Pollo?” Gwen said stroking his back.

“I wove you Mommy” Apollo said burying his head deeper into her chest.

Gwen smiled and held her son tighter before eventually getting herself out of bed and getting herself and Apollo ready for the day.  By the time Gwen walked into the kitchen the boys were already dressed and sat at the table with bowls and the box of cereal in the middle waiting for Gwen. Gwen poured them the cereal and milk before sitting next to Apollo of feeding him his breakfast.

By lunch the family was in the car heading to the park, the boot was packed with balls and other toys as well as bottles of water and snacks. As soon as she parked the car the boys were out running to the swings. Gwen got Apollo out last after grabbing a ball and the snacks and drinks and putting them in her bag. Apollo walked out in front of her, his speed picking up as he got onto the grass. She watched his mass of curls as he ran to join his brothers.

By the time he reached them they moved onto something else and started crying because he wanted to play on the swings. Gwen put the bags down and crouched down next to him.

“Hey ‘Pollo, you want to go on the swings with mommy?” Gwen asked wiping his tears away.

Apollo nodded before reaching his hands up. Gwen was ready to sit him in the only baby swing to find it had gum and other substances in it. Instead she sighed and sat on the normal swing with Apollo on her lap and began moving the swing. It was worth it to hear her baby’s giggle as he got excited.

Apollo eventually got bored and wanted to go play with his brothers.  Gwen went and sat on a bench taking pictures of her boys having fun in the golden sun. Her heart melting as they pretended to lose at piggy in the middle so Apollo didn’t get upset.

Gwen’s phone vibrated alerting her of a message.

_Can you go to the office and get the A36U file and bring it to my home address please? B x_

Gwen sighed. Of course she couldn’t have a day off work.

_Sure thing Boss. I just need to find a babysitter for my boys gx_

Gwen replied and a second later she got a reply back.

_Bring the boys B X_

Gwen sighed and called the boys over; she explained that she had to go to work and get a file and take it to her boss’s house. They understood but she could see the disappointment in their eyes. The guilt riddled her. Maybe she should take her father up on his offer to let the boys live with him and her mother until she got herself on her feet.

After stopping at the empty office and greeting the guard on duty Gwen began the drive to Blake’s house.

She pulled up in the court yard and took a moment to admire the house’s beauty. It was a white wooden layered house, with what looked like a hundred windows and she could only imagine what the inside and back garden looked like.

She told the boys she’d only be a minute and grabbed the file before walking up the waterfall of steps and ringing the bell. No one answered at first, so she rang the bell again, and that’s when Blake answered the door wearing nothing but black swimming shorts.

“Hello Mr, Shelton your file that you requested” Gwen said holding it out.

“It’s Blake and thank you. Would you like to come in?” Blake replied.

“Oh, man I would love to but I have my boys waiting for me in the car” Gwen replied sarcastically.

“Bring them in. I have a BBQ on the go and there’s a pool” He said waving at the boys staring at him from the car.

Gwen sighed.

“Are you serious?” Gwen replied.

“Yes. I need to get to know them in case you by any godly chance accept my offer” He replied smiling at her.

“They don’t even have trunks”

“I have trunks from when my nephews come over and even those nappy ones for babies” Blake said his smile getting bigger, his dimples popped out.

Gwen turned on her heel and gestured for the boys to come over, as she walked down the steps and got Apollo out and held him close.

“Hi boys, I know I interrupted your day with your mom and I’m sorry about that. Would you like to join me for a BBQ? I have a pool and some trunks for you too.” Blake asked. 

“Can we mom? Please?!” Both King and Zuma shouted while Apollo repeated the word Please.

Gwen nodded, before Blake led them into the house. A maid took the boys to a room where they could change and Blake took Gwen to his master suit, he got out the swim diapers and handed them to Gwen who changed Apollo, taking the sun cream out of his baby bag. Just as she was about to put the lotion on him, Blake stepped in.

“I’ll do it. You go get changed.” Blake said.

“Into what? My imaginary swimming costume?” Gwen replied back.

“No the red bikini hanging up in the bathroom. I guessed your size”

“Of course” Gwen muttered as she walked into the bathroom.

Gwen got changed and walked out with a towel wrapped around her. She stopped in her tracks at Blake who was rubbing lotion on Apollo, he stopped and would blow raspberries on his belly or tickle him to keep him laughing.

“I didn’t think you’d socialise with him” Gwen practically whispered.

“I love kids. I love when my nephews and nieces come around” Blake replied still focused on Apollo.

“His dad didn’t want him, didn’t care” Gwen revealed.

“I’m not like him” Blake said scooping Apollo up. The trio went downstairs and met up with King and Zuma who were looking at the pool with bright eyes and bushy tales. 

“Burgers first, then swimming” Blake said.

The boys nodded a bit disappointed but happy with the choice of food.  Blake dished the burgers up asking each child what they wanted on the burger. He cute a burger up for Apollo and even asked him what sauce he wanted. His answer melted Blake’s heart.

“Dip dip pwease” Apollo replied.

He even surprised Gwen with a veggie burger.

After a game of soccer with the boys Blake walked them over to the pool. Diving in with barely any splash. The boys cannonballed in with lots of splash back. They had been playing for just under half an hour when Blake shouted over to Gwen.

“Come on Gwen! Show us how it’s done!” Blake yelled.

Zuma and King copied trying to coax her in. She eventually gave in and walked over to the pool with Apollo. She stood him near the end of the shallow bit and told King to watch him. She walked over to where Blake was floating in the deep end and took a deep breath, diving in and resurfacing in front of Apollo at the shallow end. He giggled and jumped into Gwen’s arms splashing his feet in the water. Blake and the other boys were flabbergasted.

“You didn’t tell me you could swim” Blake said as he reached Gwen.

“You never asked Blake” Gwen replied lowering Apollo in the water.

“Mr Shelton! Watch this!” Zuma shouted before diving in the water.

“Call me Blake” He shouted looking back at Gwen.

“Blakey!” Apollo shouted reaching over for Blake.

Blake looked at Gwen before taking Apollo in his arms taking him further down the pool.

 

The sun was setting and the boys were exhausted after practically living in the pool. Apollo was already asleep on the sun lounge; Blake had dragged into the shade. He was currently helping Zuma dry his hair while she dried King’s. The boys ran into the house to get dressed while Blake picked Apollo up, taking him back to the master room with Gwen in tow.

Blake threw a tee on while Gwen got dressed he began dressing a still asleep Apollo while changing his nappy in the process. Gwen came out of the bathroom leaning against the door frame.

“Maybe been married to you for a year won’t be so bad after all.” She said, disturbing the silence.

“Maybe it won’t” Blake replied looking over at her.

He smiled at the sight, she had her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head, low cut jeans and a baggy wife beater shirt. He would have never thought she would have looked this good in casual clothes. Or that she had an amazing body giving her work ethic.

 

“Not at all” He repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOO What's going to happen?
> 
> Does this means he's accepting the deal?
> 
> Let me know what you think / feel about this :P
> 
> Lou x


	3. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen makes the best decision for her and the boys

Gwen had finally gotten the boys home and even managed to get them to eat their tea while they talked her ear off about Blake’s house. They boys were getting a movie ready as Gwen washed up. She watched as the boys started playing tag, she was partly thankful for the open plan but Gwen hated having to leave work and coming back to this squabble, that she now called home. The tinged walls and lack of homely decorations made Gwen’s skin crawl. She missed her house, yes it wasn’t huge but it was big enough for her family.

“Mom come on! The films starting” Zuma shouted from the couch.

Apollo was already fast asleep so Gwen enjoyed having time with her two eldest boys. She knew she spent a lot of time with Apollo but that was because he needed her, He depended on her more, whereas King and Zuma were growing up, they wanted to play video games or go and play with friends. She hated that her boys were growing up, but loved that they were becoming respectable young men.

Gwen and the boys had got snuggled down on the couch, Gwen was in the middle and King on her right his head against her shoulder and Zuma was on the left doing the same. Gwen could tell they were tired by how they barely moved or talked throughout the film. It had just turned eight when there was a sharp knock at the door.

Gwen sighed hoping it wasn’t the landlord. She opened the door and was greeted by a giant bouquet of flowers. The same as before, although there was a single red rose in the centre. She took the flowers off of the man and he reached into his messenger bag handing her three wrapped boxes. They each had a name on; Zuma, King and Gwen.

“Have a nice evening Ma’am” The delivery guy said walking away.

Gwen went to the kitchen to get a vase to put the flowers, taking a second to smell them. She pulled the note out, knowing exactly who they were from.

_A little treat. B x_

Gwen smiled at the note before taking the wrapped presents over to the couch. She got nestled again and handed the boys their gifts. Their eyes were like saucers.

“Thanks mom” Both boys said in unison.

“They aren’t from me. They’re from Blake.”

Gwen watched as the boys opened the gifts and their favourite chocolate fell out. The boys looked up at their mom with puppy dog eyes.

“Only a few pieces” Gwen said sternly.

“What’s in yours, mom?” King as peering over her shoulder, the movie forgotten.

Gwen shrugged tearing the teal wrapping paper, letting out a chuckle as a few bags of chocolate buttons fell out each with Apollo’s name on them. Gwen was left holding several different types of Hershey’s.

“That’s why he asked us what chocolate we liked and then what you liked” Zuma said aloud.

Gwen quickly grabbed her phone from next to King, pulling up the text app.

_Thank you for the chocolate. Just what I needed._ _J gx_

Gwen had just put her phone down again when it chimed with an incoming text.

_Totally not a bribe. Or suggestion as to what will happen if you agree to be my wife B x_

_This is sounding like a good idea but I still don’t know. It’s a lot for the boys to handle gx_

_Come to dinner tomorrow and we’ll talk about it B x_

_I can’t family dinner. My parents want to chat. gx_

_That doesn’t sound good. B x_

_I have to go. The boys just told me off. Gx_

_Sweet dreams Gwen. B xx_

 Gwen sighed putting her phone down and returning back to the film.

 

The next afternoon Gwen rounded her rowdy boys up and headed to her parents’ house. It was a Stefani family tradition to have lunch every Sunday after church. That had stopped and become less frequent when Gavin married Gwen. He didn’t like socialising much. But now every Sunday Gwen came to her family’s house. Talked and ate. Her brother Todd, his wife Jen and their daughter Stella always came, but her other brother and sister moved out of the city and over to different states. Gwen didn’t blame them. She only stayed because she got pregnant and Gavin and her relationship was a shipwreck waiting to happen.

Gwen greeted her father with the usual kiss on the cheek and as usual he mumbled about how thin she had gotten. Gwen rolled her eyes and went to change Apollo’s nappy.  As she was coming back she walked past the kitchen when Apollo dropped his dummy, as she crouched to get it she heard her mother and father arguing in the kitchen.

“Patti, you’ve seen how thin she is. She’s probably not eating so the boys can. And her apartment it’s too small. She needs a bigger place. She needs to sort herself out. The boys need a stable home with a routine. Not a mom that comes home between six and seven!”

“Dennis, what do you expect her to do just give us full custody of the boys?!” Patti said back her voice an angry whisper.

“Yes. She should see what’s best for those boys and that’s letting us look after them!” Dennis practically yelled.

“They are the only thing that are keeping her going. She won’t do it”

Gwen heard her father storm out of the room and slamming the back door. She was surprised that the glass didn’t smash. Gwen leant her head against the wall, Apollo still holding onto his mom. He could sense something was happening. Her family didn’t believe in her. Didn’t think she could do it and wanted to take her boys off of her. No. Not after everything they’ve been through; they aren’t losing their mother too.

Gwen wiped her tears and cuddled Apollo tighter, before taking a deep breath and re-joining her family.

Everyone was seated at the table. Her father was at the head as expected and Patti at the bottom. Gwen was in the middle next to Apollo and Zuma while Todd sat across from her. Her father hadn’t said a word to her. Or to anyone. He looked deep in thought.

“So Gwen how’s work?” Todd asked.

“It’s going well.” Gwen mumbled.

“Mom’s boss is so cool. He invited us over and we went swimming and he sent us chocolate and mom some flowers. He’s amazing!” King preached.

“Where did you go swimming King?” Patti asked.

“In Blake’s garden he has a pool and his house is huge and I can’t wait to go back” Zuma interrupted.

Gwen could feel her body lowering in her seat, trying to avoid the eyes that she knew were pointing at her.

“Kids why don’t you go play in the yard.” Dennis said.

The kids got up and left the table knowing an adult conversation was about to happen.

As soon as Dennis heard the door shut, his eyes burned into Gwen.

“Did you tell the boys to say that they went swimming? When did you take them to your boss’s house? Why?” Dennis questioned.

“We all went swimming yesterday at Blake’s. Mr Shelton’s house. And he did send us chocolate. I wouldn’t get my kids to lie. I’m your daughter and you think I would drag my kids around on meetings and make them lie about how they had fun?!” Gwen could feel her earlier anger bubbling inside her.

“Gwen look at you. You’re barely coping. The boys hardly see you. Maybe they should come and live with us until you get back on your feet. We have a bigger house and they’ll have a better routine.” Dennis said.

“Honey, what your father is trying to say is them living with us will be more stable.” Patti interjected.

“You know nothing about my life. I heard your conversation in the kitchen. You think after all those boys. My boys have been through the best thing for them is to be taken away from their mother. You think I’m unfit to look after them. I mean you clearly think I’m starving myself. And my apartment is tiny. I didn’t ask for this. I had a nice home. I thought I had a loving husband but no. He left. He took my money and left. He didn’t leave a note. Didn’t say goodbye to his sons. He upped and left!” Gwen said standing up and pulling Apollo out of the highchair.

Gwen marched over to the backyard and pulled the door open shouting for her boys to come and get their stuff.

“Come on Gwen we are just worried about you” Todd said trying to calm her down.

“What? You want me to finish my meal and prove I’m not starving myself? I’m going and I’m taking my boys with me!”

With that Gwen left leading the boys back to the car before heading back home. She tried to stop the tears. Tried not to worry her kids but when she got back into that apartment and looked around she couldn’t take it anymore. She collapsed on the floor crying.

King and Zuma looked at each other before hugging their mom. They took her hands and helped her up, leading her to her bedroom. She laid down and felt the tears overflowing. King helped Apollo onto the bed and ran into his room. A few minutes later he was back. He joined his mom and brothers on the bed before handing her some chocolate. The chocolate Blake had bought him.

“Mommy, we don’t want to live with grandpa and grandma. We want to stay with you” King said looking up at her.

“I know baby. You’re staying with me. Things are going to get crazy but we will manage” Gwen said, her body still shaking, as the adrenaline left her body.

The boys cuddled up to Gwen just thinking about life.

 

Monday morning was hectic. Gwen started feeling off Sunday night she thought it was just stress from arguing with her family but when she threw up, she knew she was ill. She dropped the boys off at school and took Apollo to nursery. She got to work in the nick of time. She looked awful. Her skin was paler than usual, small beads of sweat were forming on her forehead and the back of her neck. As she walked to her chair she saw people giving her sympathetic looks. Gwen threw herself down at her desk pulling out several tissues from the tissue box.

And as if this day couldn’t get any worse she had to make a decision on whether she was going to be Blake’s wife for a year. Gwen buried her head in her hands, she could feel her heart hammering against her chest. Why did she come in?

Cat placed two cups on Gwen’s desk.

“Thought you could use a tea too. I got Mr Shelton’s too” Cat said sitting on Gwen’s desk.

“Thanks Cat. I’ll get you one next time” Gwen replied her voice wheezy.

“You look awful! How did things go with your family last night?”

“Thanks Cat feeling the love there. And last night went terrible. My father wants the boys to live with him, I get where he’s coming from but they are the only reason I get out of bed.” Gwen explained.

“You can’t let them go, those boys need you” Cat said.

“Ms Stefani?” Came Blake’s voice.

He was leaning on his office’s door frame watching as Cat leapt up, scuttling away.

Gwen looked up, she saw the twitch of his lip. Gwen stood up and grabbed his coffee and her notebook walking into his office. Blake followed and sat in his chair.

“You’re ill” He stated.

“And you are a genius” Gwen replied back.

“Sarcasm won’t get you anywhere. You should go home”

“I don’t want to go back there. I’d rather stay and work”

“I’d rather you were well. Why don’t you want to go home?”

“It’s not my home. It’s a squabble of a flat.” Gwen answered honestly.

“Fine go back to mine. The maids will help you”

“No. I haven’t even agreed to be your wife, and you want me to go to your home?”

“Yes I want you to get better. I want you to be my wife, and I will look after you and the boys. Say yes and go back to my place. I will send some people to get the boys and your stuff, I’ll collect them from school once you give me the address. You should probably call ahead though so it’s not a headline. Billionaire tried to collect children.”

“Blake what about the boys. They’ll get confused.”

“We’ll tell them that we have been together a while and are getting married because we love each other. They don’t have to call me dad, Apollo is quite fine calling me Blakey. Say yes Gwen.”

Gwen took a breath. She looked into Blake’s eyes and saw a hint of something. Adoration maybe?

“Yes” Gwen whispered.

“Good. Now that, that is settled you are going to go back to my place.”

“What will people say? They’ll think I got my job by sleeping with you” Gwen said the blood running through her at a frantic pace.

“Well let’s give them something to talk about. Give me your keys. I’ll get the car seats and I’m driving you home” Blake said standing up and walking over to Gwen.

“My keys are at my desk where I should be” Gwen said standing up on shaky legs.

“Why are you so stubborn?!”

Blake took Gwen’s hand and lead her out of the office. They stopped at her desk, as she handed him her keys. She took her bag and Blake handed her, her cup of tea. She looked at him and thanked him with a small smile.

She got in Blake’s SUV and began dithering. Blake handed her his blazer wrapping it over her body.

“What no driver?” Gwen asked raising an eyebrow trying to act normal.

“No I only have drivers on Mondays. I like been able to escape when I want.” With that he began the drive over to Gwen’s apartment.

Once he got to the apartment he watched as Gwen unlocked the door and started looking around, God what was Blake going to think?

“You are grabbing a bag and coming back to my place” He said, his tone showed that there was no arguing. Gwen walked into her bedroom and packed a quick overnight bag. Throwing her joggy bottoms in and a wife beater shirt.

Blake was sat in the kitchen looking at the images on the fridge. There were pictures of Gwen and each of her babies. Just the boys and a Stefani family picture. He assumed her ex was on the picture with her father and mother. He took one more glance around before sitting Gwen joined him in the kitchen.

Blake took the bag off of her and swayed his arm so it was point to the door. Gwen took the lead and waited as Blake locked the door. By the time they got to the bottom of the stairs Gwen was again dithering. She climbed into the car and got nestled into Blake’s blazer.

“Gwen I think you have a fever. You need to take the blazer off” Blake said his eyes scanning over her body.

“But I’m so cold”

“Come on. We’ll get you home and get some food into you. I bet you haven’t eaten either”

Gwen just went quiet as she watched the traffic.

 

When they reached Blake’s house he walked around to her side of the car and opened the door for her, he offered his hand and she took it climbing out of the car. Blake went to the back seat and got out her holdall. He took her into the house and lead her upstairs, he wasn’t doing his usual fast pace walk which Gwen appreciated. He took her to the master bedroom and Gwen was a bit startled that he brought her to his room. He set the bag down on the beg and helped Gwen lower herself onto the bed.

“I’ll go get you some water and toast, you get changed and settled” Blake said leaving the room.

He came back half an hour later with said toast and water. He set them on the bedside table next to Gwen; she was fast asleep hugging a pillow under the satin sheets. Blake pulled his laptop from the bedside table and signed in, his back resting against the headboard as he began his work.

Gwen woke up to Blake pacing back and forth whispering on the phone. He had somehow lost his shirt as Gwen admired his strong build. He looked down at Gwen and saw her chocolate orbs staring back at him.

“Well get it sorted and text me when it’s done” With that he hung up. “You should try and eat something or at least drink some water.” Blake said returning to his seat on the bed.

Gwen pulled herself up, her bones aching. She looked at the toast and felt repulsed. She could feel Blake watching her as she took a sip of water.

“You didn’t have to stay” Gwen’s raspy voice spilled out.

“I did. I need to know where the boys’ school is and where Apollo’s nursery is” He said nonchalantly.

Gwen gave him the details he required and watched as he went back to typing on his laptop.

“What are you doing?” Gwen asked moving slightly closer to him.

“Setting up the boys’ trust funds.” Blake said as she shut the laptop, indicating he had finished.

“Oh” Gwen said just before a huge cough racked her body.

Blake leaned over and felt Gwen’s temperature.

“It’s not as high as before. I think you should try and get some more rest, you were out for three hours but I assume Apollo stopped sleeping through the night since the move” Blake analysed.

Gwen nodded cuddling back down into the land of pillows. Her eyes shut and she couldn’t will them to open again.

Gwen was still asleep when Blake put his shirt on and went to get the boys. He collected Apollo first, and then drove to the school. He waited until he saw kids leaving with their parents and took Apollo out of the car and walked down to collect the boys. They were a bit surprised to see him and asked where their mom was but after he explained that she was sick and that the boys were going to be staying with him; everything smoothed over.

Blake had just pulled up outside his house when his phone vibrated with a message saying everything was sorted.

They group were stood in the foyer when Blake explained that their mom was sleeping. He took them to one of the bigger rooms in the house and opened the door and let out a low chuckle as the boys ran into the room squealing at all the toys in the room ranging from rocking horses to balls to nerf guns.

A few hours later Gwen woke up, she could hear high pitched laughter and followed it into another room. She was stood at the door watching as Zuma and King were shooting nerf guns at each other and Blake was laid on the floor with Apollo playing with trucks and dinosaurs. Looking at the sight in front of her was like looking at a normal family.

It wasn’t long before she was spotted and King and Zuma crashed into her. Apollo caught wind of what was happening and started to push himself up from the floor using Blake as a support unit. Blake let out a groan as Apollo crawled over his stomach. Gwen giggled as her curly haired boy ran over to her.

“Are you feeling better mom?” King asked.

“Yes baby, I am” She replied.

“Good we can get some food” Blake said standing up and stretching.

Gwen nodded biting her lip. She followed Blake with her boys as he led them to the dining room. They had yet to explore the house and find their way around.

It was as everyone was eating that Gwen got her boys attention.

“Boys, remember how I said things are going to change and get crazy?” Gwen asked.

“Yeah but we’ll get through it.” King said.

“We always do” Zuma agreed.

“Well. Me and Blake are getting married and we are going to live here with him.” Gwen said hoping she said it fast enough so that the boys wouldn’t question her.

“Do we get our own rooms?” Zuma asked.

Gwen froze, she hadn’t discussed any of this with Blake.

“You get your own rooms, and we’ll go get some stuff to decorate them to how you like and some new toys and clothes this weekend.” Blake said looking at Gwen who mimed thank you.

At least her boys got to decorate their rooms.

 

Gwen was starting to clear up as the boys got their homework out. Blake joined her in the kitchen.

“I want you to sleep in my room. In my bed. With me” Blake said standing next to her. “You can decorate it however you want; put whatever pictures you want, whatever colours but I want you in our room, I want the boys to believe we are a real married couple. Most of all I want you happy”

“O-Okay” Gwen whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment :P
> 
> They're like warm hugs :)


	4. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and the boys' first night at Blake's.

Gwen had just put Apollo down in the travel cot Blake had somehow managed to get while she was asleep. King and Zuma were sat at the kitchen table finishing their homework. Gwen sat watching them while Blake did who knows what.

“Mom are you marrying Blake for his money?” King asked putting his pencil down.

“No” Gwen replied back choking on her cup of tea.

“But you never told us you were dating. Is that why you and dad split?” King continued.

Gwen looked over at Zuma and could see his eyes slowly filling with tears. 

“Look at me, both of you. Your dad left. He didn’t say why. He didn’t say for how long. He left. But he loves you three boys more than anything in the world. Blake isn’t trying to replace your dad, and he never will. Sometimes moms and dads fall out of love and your dad- he had some problems so he left, but you know how much he loved you. It has nothing to do with you boys why he left.” Gwen said leaning over the table and wiping away the tears dribbling down Zuma’s cheeks.

Zuma came around the table and hugged his mom; it wasn’t long before King joined in. And that’s how Blake found them. Gwen looked up and saw Blake waving a baby monitor in his hand.

“Okay boys; is your homework done?” Gwen asked.

“Yeah will you look at it for me?” Zuma asked handing it to her. King copied him passing the paper to Gwen.

“Of course I will and I’ll give it you back in the morning. Let’s get you sleepy boys to bed” Gwen said as the boys moved.

“Night Blake” Both boys said as they passed him heading to the stairs.

“Night boys” He replied.

He took Gwen’s wrist in his hand holding her back.

“Come back down here after and we’ll talk about everything.” Blake said.

Gwen nodded, looking down at her wrist. Blake released his loose grip and watched as Gwen went upstairs. She walked into King’s new room and saw him tucked in bed. He was wearing _The Flash_ pyjamas. Gwen kissed his head tucked him in extra tight.  She walked into Zuma’s room and did the same but before she could leave Zuma called out and asked her to stay until he fell asleep.

Around fifteen minutes later Gwen came back down stairs where Blake was waiting. He had two mugs in his hand, handing one filled with tea to Gwen. He led her to the living room, it was a gigantic room filled with leather couches and a giant glass window overlooking Blake’s property. The room reeked of masculinity. Something Gwen knew she would have to change. He sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him signalling her to join him. Taking the seat Gwen felt her nerves surface.

“Thank you for agreeing to do this.” Blake started.

“As long as my boys don’t get hurt” Gwen said taking a shaky sip of tea.

“I would never hurt them” Blake said honestly.

“Why didn’t you have a driver today?”

“What do you mean?”

“You said you usually have a driver on Mondays but today you didn’t you drove me here yourself”

“I didn’t want to overwhelm you. I hoped we could talk about everything in the car but you were sick and I didn’t want you overthinking.” Blake replied.

He drained his drink before putting the mug on the small coffee table.

“So what’s going to happen?” Gwen readied herself.

“Tomorrow we go to work and start to act like a couple without over emphasising it. We’ll get lunch together and then I’ll take you home. This is your home now Gwen”

“But what happens for the year? With the boys and the marriage?”

“We’ll start looking at wedding venues tomorrow. My schedule is clear?” Gwen nodded to confirm his question. “Then we’ll get most things moved from your flat to the new house and unpacked. And we are leaving here at one today to buy Apollo a proper crib.”

“But people will talk” Gwen answered.

“Let them. I met you at work you clearly didn’t get your job by sleeping with the boss”

“Yeah but I could have kept it by sleeping with you”

“We know that’s not true” Blake said taking her hand in his.

“I just… I just don’t like gossip” Gwen shrugged.

“I’ll deal with the gossip. And on the weekend we will go get the stuff to decorate and stuff to entertain the boys.” Gwen nodded. “What?”

“You want me to feel like home when I’m here right?”

“Yes I already said we will redecorate our bedroom”

“It’s weird hearing that. Hearing our bedroom. Anyway maybe you will let me add a few womanly touches down here” Gwen said as her eyes swept the room.

“Of course. We will need pictures of you and the boys too and some pictures of me and you, in case any guests come and such”

“So it’s going to be a busy day” Gwen murmured.

“Yes. We should head to bed”

Gwen watched as Blake stood and gathered the cups taking them to the kitchen. He came back and took Gwen’s hand pulling her off of the couch. Gwen expected him to release her hand but instead he squeezed it tighter. They walked up the millions of stairs and finally reached the master bedroom.

“I sent someone to get you this seeing as you were sweating in that outfit” Blake said handing her a white silk nightie.

“T-thank you. C-Can I take a shower?” Gwen asked timidly.

“Yeah there’s a en suit through here. I haven’t got any women’s toiletries though”

“It’s okay… I’ll just use yours” Gwen said walking past him.

Her body felt so relaxed after the heavy droplets of hot water beat down on her spine. She climbed out of the shower drying herself before she wrapped her hair in a towel. Her skin smelt of a cinnamon and pine mix. She smelt like Blake. She pulled her nightie on and realised it was too big. The V-neck was too low due to her lack of breast and everything could be seen.

Gwen popped her head out of the room and saw Blake sitting on the bed, his phone glued to his hand.

“Blake… The nightie is too big…”

“Oh- Sorry I…. I, you can use one of my shirts”

Gwen watched as Blake pulled out a flannel shirt at which Gwen raised her eyebrow. Blake let out a small chuckle.

“I own a ranch, down south. Plain white shirts won’t fit in down there” He said handing her the shirt.

Gwen took it and quickly swapped them. Walking out of the en suit drying her hair she didn’t notice Blake staring at her.

“I think you should keep that shirt. I’ve never seen it look so good” Blake flirted.

Gwen blushed at the compliment, her eyes landing on her feet.

“Thanks.” Gwen replied. She sat on the bed and began to get settled.

To say she’d been asleep most of the day, her eyes shut like they were attached to anchors.

At some point during the night Blake woke up to an empty bed, it was around three in the morning and Blake could feel bile rising in his throat. Has she left him? Just when he was about to check the boys’ rooms her heard Gwen on the baby monitor. She was singing a soft lullaby which Blake recognized to be _A La Nanita Nana_. He could hear small sniffles coming from the monitor as Apollo settled down.  

The monitor went quiet and Blake knew Gwen was on her way back. Just as he heard the door handle move he clamped his eyes shut. He could feel Gwen freeze before she climbed into the bed. Blake always slept in his boxers and just because he was sharing the bed he wasn’t going to change that. Gwen curled up onto her side with the tiniest bit over cover. Her knees and elbows were hanging off of the bed and she looked at the door. Her body started shivering as the cold air breached her skin. Without a second thought Blake reached over to her; his arm wrapping around her waist as he pulled her into him. He turned onto his side spooning Gwen as the shivers evaded her body. His arm never left her waist as they eventually drifted back to sleep.

Even when Gwen had to check on Apollo at half four, when she climbed back into bed Blake lifted his arm and Gwen cuddled back into his side. Her hand resting of his lightly dusted chest. She had never slept so well.

 

Seven the next morning was hell. Zuma had stayed up most of the night too afraid to go find his mom and King was in his normal grumpy morning mood. Gwen got the boys dressed while Blake went to sort some work emergency out. Gwen quickly got dressed and scraped her hair up into a messy bun. She adjusted the black fitted knee length skirt and her white blouse before going downstairs with a still sleepy Apollo on her hip. The boys took a seat as Gwen pulled out three boys and poured them some cereal, that she had quickly packed the day before.  Gwen took a chance to catch her breath as the boys ate. Blake walked in and took a bite of the apple in his hands, looking at the empty dinner space in front of Gwen. He shook his head and Gwen lowered her gaze.

Blake dropped the boys off at school and were on their way to drop Apollo off at nursery. When he spoke up.

“You need to eat breakfast” He stated.

Gwen didn’t reply.

“It’s the most important meal of the day” He tried again.

“I guess I just got used to not eating in the morning with the boys morning being hectic” Gwen replied.

“And sometimes you don’t eat dinner either. I notice these things about you at work”

Gwen went quiet again as Blake pulled into the car park at the nursery.

Gwen got out of the car like she was attached to a rocket. She was unbuckling Apollo when Blake got out of the car and grabbed his bag.

“I can take him in. It’ll only be a few minutes” Gwen said.

Blake just looked at her.

“Fine” Gwen muttered.

She walked into the nursery with Blake close behind. Apollo clung to his mom tighter, the further they got into the nursery. Gwen set Apollo down as she began talking to the receptionist. Blake watched as Apollo clung to the back of Gwen’s legs. Trying his hardest not to be separated.

“Ms Stefani and Mr….” the receptionist asked.

“Shelton. Blake Shelton” Blake introduced himself shaking the young woman’s hand.

“I’m Laney. Are you all set to pay the bill?” Laney asked.

“Yes” Gwen said sharply.

“Okay so due to the late stops and early starts the bill is looking at six hundred dollars this month” Laney explained in a cheery voice.

“Is there a monthly plan I can set up or weekly anything?” Gwen asked.

“Well… Urm We could but it would continue way after Apollo ha finished nursery” Laney explained.

Gwen sighed.

“There’s no need. I assume you accept card?” Blake enquired.

“Of course” Laney said leaning down to get the card machine.

She set the payment up and handed the machine to Blake.

“So are you Apollo’s father?” She questioned.

“Step-father” He replied immediately.

 

Gwen and Blake were walking out of the nursery hand in hand after convincing Apollo they would be getting him earlier so they can go bed shopping.

“You didn’t have to do that” Gwen said.

“I told you, you are going to get your own card with money on for things like this. I don’t mind helping out Gwen. You’re helping me as it is” He said as they drove off.

 

By the time they got to the office the awkward silence had gone. Blake took Gwen’s hand as the rode the elevator to the top floor. Walking out hand in hand threw a few people off, and Gwen couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of people staring at them. At her.

Blake waited for Gwen to put her bag down and grab her notebook before they walked into his office, shutting the doors behind them.

“Well that was intense” Gwen joked.

“They’ll get used to it eventually. Now let’s talk weddings”

“Wow cut to the chase much?” Gwen replied.

“Do you want a big function? Something small? Have you ever been married before? What kind of dress?” Blake shot.

“I don’t want a big wedding, not for this anyway. I haven’t been married before just had the boyfriend. I want a traditional long dress if-if that’s okay?”

“That’s absolutely fine. I prefer long, something to frame your secret hot body. A small wedding will do. You need to order the magazines and find some girls to talk about it with and look venues and such. In fact, take Andrea with you, I’ve known her a while she used to be a wedding planner. She will help you. Go now get some books try some dresses on. If you need anything call me. And for god sake get some breakfast.”

Gwen nodded.

“Okay.” Gwen said as she watched Blake text, probably Andrea.

“Come on we’ll meet her at your desk. If anyone asks we’re madly in love and it isn’t a fake marriage” Blake said, his dimples poking out.

Blake followed Gwen to her desk and were talking about mindless things waiting for Andrea. When she finally arrived. Blake let her walk a few paces with Gwen following in tow. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him, his arms instinctively wrapping around her waist as he leant down for a kiss. Their first kiss and Gwen could feel the electricity flying between them. Boy were these kisses only going to get better.

They pulled away and Gwen’s cheeks were flushed. Everyone in the office were staring as their suspicions had been confirmed. A few wolf whistles were heard. Blake didn’t leave Gwen’s desk until her saw the elevator doors close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know why you like the story :P


	5. Jealousy

“Why don’t we go in Jen’s boutique?” Andrea asked looking inside the small shop.

“Because my sister-in-law owns it and I haven’t told her yet” Gwen replied itching to move away from the shop.

“Fine wait here I’ll go get her book” Andrea said walking into the shop.

Gwen was stood outside looking at the sky when she spotted a familiar figure.  _Shit_. Gwen thought to herself. Todd stopped when he recognized her. Looking her up and down. She was stood as still as a statue with a coffee cup in hand.

“Aren’t you meant to be working?” He asked as he got closer.

“I am. I’m waiting for Andrea. We were sent out to do some erm…errands” Gwen said sipping her drink.

“Gwen about Sunday, you know dad was only trying to help.”

“Yeah, by taking the only thing that’s keeping me alive, away from me.” Gwen shot back.

“Have you talked to them since?” He asked, concern lacing his voice.

“No me and they boys have had a lot on”

“Just- if you need help let me know”

“I don’t need help. Like I said you don’t know anything about my life.”

Just as Gwen said the last word, Andrea walked outside.

“I have to go” Gwen said following Andrea.

 

It was half past one and Gwen had just got back to the office. She dropped the bag filled with wedding books in and took a seat. It’s like Blake could sense her. She had been sitting for less than a minute when he popped his head out.

“And I thought I was bad with time” He said shrugging his blazer on while holding the door open with his foot.  “Are you ready?”

Gwen nodded her head and preparing to pick up the mass of wedding stuff. Who knew books were so heavy? Before she had even lifted them off of the table Blake had his hands resting over hers. He took the books and let out a surprised huff at the weight. The couple walked to the elevator and waited for it to descend.

“Did you eat?” He asked waiting for her to enter the elevator with him.

“Yes. Andrea made me get a bagel. Your doing I suppose” Gwen said her eyes catching Blake’s.

“Well got to make sure my girl eats” He said smirking at her little pout.

 

Gwen and Blake collected Apollo from nursery and drove to the nearest shopping centre. Apollo had been running ever since he got out of nursery, he was extra fidgety in the car and now he was getting ready to crash as his running got slower.

What surprised Gwen the most though, was when he was exhausted he didn’t go to her, he went to Blake lifting his arms in the air waiting to be picked up. Blake looked over at Gwen waiting for her nod of approval before scooping the child up.

Blake looked like a natural father holding his son. His hand soothing running up and down Apollo’s back before dropping them both to support his bum.  It didn’t take long before they found the crib shop.

Gwen walked in and instantly went to the cheaper side of the store. Gwen was looking around when she felt a tug on her elbow. Blake had taken her elbow in his hand leading her to the most expensive cribs. Gwen’s heart was beating like a drum.

“I can’t afford these” Gwen said more to the ground than to anyone.

“Yes you can. You are going to be Mrs Shelton next month you can afford anything in the world.” Blake said his hand moving to touch her lower back in a possessive manner.

“Blake… Are you sure?” Gwen said looking up at him.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life” He said watching the way Gwen’s eyes scanned Apollo.

Blake and Gwen spent the next half an hour looking at cribs, some with mobiles some without. Gwen stopped in front of a _Sorelle Verona 4-in-1 convertible crib and changer_ in expresso.

“Is this the bed?” Blake asked his voice deep and husky.

Gwen simply nodded as her hand swept over the dark wood.

“Good it means we have time to get you and engagement ring” Blake said as he walked over to the young man at the till.

Fifteen minutes Blake came back with Apollo and a giant smile taking over his face.

“They’re going to deliver it in two hours” He answered the unasked question.

Blake took Gwen’s hand and led her to the ring shop. Blake didn’t even look he went straight to the counter and sat Apollo on the side. He had woken up during the walk to the new shop. Blake pulled out his phone and showed the woman a picture. Apollo clapped and shouted the word “Sparkly” Out while still holding onto Blake’s arm.

“Okay, sir we do have that ring in stock. Bear with me a second and I’ll go get it for you. I’m Jess by the way” Jess said as she left to get the ring.

Blake put Apollo on the floor and watched as he ran straight into his mom’s waiting arms. She kissed his face making him giggle. Blake couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Gwen made her way over just as Jess returned.

Jess stopped opened her mouth ready to say Blake’s name and just froze.

“Mr Shelton” Gwen filled in for her.

“Mr Shelton, the ring you wanted” Jess said laying it down on the black mat.

“I love it. What do you think babe?” Blake asked.

“It’s magnificent!” Gwen gushed.

Blake took the ring and took Gwen’s left hand slowly sliding the ring on. It was a bit too lose but the sparkle in Gwen’s eyes showed Blake that this is _the_ ring.

“Okay so if this is the ring for you, I’ll just take some measurements and it will be ready to collect in two to three days.

Gwen looked up at Blake silently asking for permission. Blake didn’t reply he just simply took Apollo out of her arms as they watched Jess working her magic. Just as Jess was writing up a receipt Blake kissed Gwen’s temple. Both adults began laughing as Apollo copied Blake by kissing Blake’s head, pulling away and doing a cute giggle.

“Hey where’s mama’s kiss?” Gwen said in a mock sad tone.

Blake lowered Apollo so he was head level with Gwen and watched as the boy put both hands on his mom’s cheeks before kissing her lips. Gwen giggled, lathering her little boy in kisses. Blake took care of the receipt and looked at his watch.

“Time for dinner?” He asked Gwen.

“Pancakes” Apollo shouted.

Gwen and Blake both laughed at each other before heading to find pancakes. Gwen found a small diner which had a big board which read **Today’s Special: Pancakes.**

After getting settled, Blake ordered everyone’s pancakes. Apollo was determined to sit next to Blake so Blake pulled his high chair more to his side.

“So, I was thinking maybe we could go on a proper date? You know get to know each other.” Blake suggested.

“That sounds good. My friend Beatriz may be able to watch the boys” Gwen said taking a bite of her pancake.

“Yeah that would be good. My father is having a dinner Thursday and he wants you and the boys to come so he can meet you. Before the wedding.”

Gwen nodded.

“We need a back story. We need to get everything sorted. Today if possible” Blake added.

Gwen started giggling at Blake.

“What’s so funny giggles?” He asked, his eyes lighting up at the sound.

“You have erm…” Gwen reached over the tabled and wiped the cream off of his top lip using her thumb.

She retreated back to her side of the table and sucked the cream off of her thumb. Blake was left with a silly smile on his face.

“So how did we meet?” Gwen asked.

“We met when it was pouring it down. You were running late for your interview for me. You were drenched, because my car drove past you and you got sprayed with even more water. By the time you got to my office I already had a towel waiting for you” Blake explained.

“You were the jerk that sprayed me” Gwen gasped.

“Well that’s harsh” Blake said acting like Gwen had just stabbed him in the heart.

“Well I was freezing that day.” Gwen replied.

“Okay so that’s sorted. We casually talked for a while and I eventually grew the balls to ask you out. Your flat…”

“My horrible hobble…. Yes?”

“We are going to put it on the market. We’ll sort you a house out near the end of the year. We need to do more couplie things” Blake replied.

“Couplie things?”

“You know, holding hands, linking arms, kissing, lot’s off kissing, hugs and such without freezing and being nervous. We need practice” Blake said picking Gwen’s hand up and linking it with his.

Gwen gently traced her thumb in small patterns over his hand.

“Apollo want chocolate” Apollo screeched from his high chair ruining their moment.

Blake cut a bit of his pancake before handing it to Apollo. He did it again and offered his fork to Gwen. Gwen didn’t take the pancake with her hand instead she wrapped her powder pink lips around his fork and slowly pulled it off. Blake shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

It wasn’t long before Blake and Gwen had to pick the boys up from school. Gwen felt on top of the world after having a relaxing afternoon. Getting to know Blake more personally. 

Gwen was walking down to King’s classroom when she caught a glimpse of some women looking at her and snickering. Gwen felt her insecurities bubbling. King’s teacher had asked to speak to King, so she text Blake asking if he would mind getting Zuma. Of course he said it wasn’t a problem. Gwen listened as Gwen’s teacher went on about how King was thriving in maths and she wanted to move him into a higher class. She would need parental consent so Gwen asked King what he wanted and he said it would be better to be challenged. So Gwen agreed.

Gwen was waiting in the yard for Zuma and Blake when she saw the women again. They kept staring at her and making comments to each other. Gwen had to walk closer to them to meet Blake and heard them talking about how her husband left her and such. Blake had just reached Gwen as he saw her eyes swimming with tears.

He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

“People think I’m a failure as a mother and a wife” Gwen whispered between sobs.

Blake shook his head, before looping his arms around her waist and swinging her down, her body a few feet from the floor as he planted a kiss on her lips. After they stood up Gwen saw the women with the mouths open.

“You are not a failure” He said linking hands with Gwen as Apollo and Zuma ran to catch up with King. “they’re just jealous that your husband left and you sorted your life out and you got yourself a very handsome, good man.”

“Thanks” Gwen said kinking their fingers together.

 

Thursday night finally arrived. Gwen was a mess. She was terrified to be meeting Blake’s parents.

She was wearing a short black dress which was covered in white and red roses, two thin straps held the dress on her shoulders as the top of the dress followed her chest. She loved that Blake was so tall, because she could still wear her favourite black wedges and still be smaller than him. She wore a simple silver bracelet and a plain white clutch bag. He hair was down and curled wrapping around each other.

Blake was wearing his usual suit, although he had added extra cologne which was sending Gwen’s body into over drive.  The boys were wearing tees and jeans, although they looked smarted than usual. It probably had something to do with Blake stood in the en suit helping each boy style their hair. With Apollo’s he didn’t add any product just combed it for him, not wanting him to feel left out.

Gwen was waiting for Blake to open the car door. The boys had already climbed out but Blake had told her to wait for him. So she did.

Blake was just offering her his hand when they heard a knock on the giant door. Gwen looked up at the house and instantly knew where Blake got his taste from.

“Apollo! Wait!” Gwen shouted as he knocked on the door again.

A man dressed similar to Blake opened the door. He had no similar feature to Blake however, and Gwen gulped. Blake never let go of her hand as he led her to the door.

“Well, hello their little one” The man said.

“Hewo” Apollo said going shy.

“I’m Mick what’s your name” Mick asked crouching down.

“Apoyo” He replied looking for his mom.

As soon as she reached the top step Apollo ran over to her, instantly scooping him up and cuddling Apollo Gwen’s nerves seemed to relax.

“Hello Dad” Blake said shaking his father’s hand.

“Son…. And you must be Gwen” He said turning his attention to her. “Well those pictures don’t do you justice. You are way more beautiful in person”

“Thank you sir” Gwen said ready to shake his hand, instead he kissed her knuckles.

Gwen’s face was flushed.

“Now who do we have here” He said looking at King and Zuma.

“These are my son’s King and Zuma, and you already met Apollo” Gwen explained.

Mick led the family inside and took them to the dining room. The table was miles long and a few guests were already seated.

“Gwen! Come sit next to me” A dark haired man shouted.

Gwen froze, looking at Blake.

“Please Gwen!” He shouted again.

And so she did. She sat Apollo down next to her and Blake sat on the seat next to Apollo. King and Zuma sat across from Gwen.

“Adam?” Gwen questioned.

Adam smiled like a guilty child.

“The one and only… You still owe me a second dance by the way” Adam teased.

He saw Blake from the corner of his eye tense.

“What’s all this about dancing?” An elder woman interrupted

“Ah Mom, this is Gwen Blake’s fiancé, we danced at the ball and I asked for another dance and she said she’d rain check” Adam explained.

The woman came over and hugged Blake kissing his cheek in the process before turning to Gwen.

“Well you are a stunner, I’m Dorothy, Dot for short”

“It’s nice to meet you Dorothy” Gwen replied as they exchanged cheek kisses.

“Adam stop winding your brother up” Dorothy scolded.

“I was just making her feel at home” Adam said, a smirk gracing his face.

Blake stood behind Gwen, his hands rubbing over her shoulders as he looked at his mom.

“Do you still have the high chair, that we used for Chase?” He asked.

“It’s in the closet near the kitchen” Dot replied.

Blake nodded and turned to get it; but not before slapping Adam on the back of the head.

“Hey man!” Adam shouted after him.

Gwen shook her head at their playfulness.

They had a giant roast dinner, Gwen took one look at her plate and instantly felt her stomach tie up in knots. Blake reached across and put his hand on her knee.

“You don’t have to eat it all… I forgot to tell them you were vegetarian.” Blake said, his thumb brushing her thigh.

Gwen didn’t eat a lot and Adam noticed. He waited until his mom and dad were having a discussion before pulling the meat off of Gwen’s plate and putting it on his own.

“Vegetarian?” He asked.

“Yes” Gwen replied.

He smiled and continued eating. Blake watched the interaction and wasn’t sure whether to be happy they were getting on or frustrated that Adam was talking to his girl.

After dinner Gwen excused herself to go change Apollo. Both Blake and Adam offered to show her the way but King and Zuma wanted to play so Blake took them outside.

“So how long have you known my brother?”  Adam asked as Gwen changed Apollo.

“A little over a year.” Gwen replied.

“You were his PA right?”

“Yeah, he was the jerk that sprayed me with water before my interview” Gwen explained biting her lip at the memory.

“I should get myself a PA if they come like you” Adam said stepping closer.

“She’s one of a kind” Blake said from the door frame.

Adam backed away and watched as Blake started talking to Apollo before kissing Gwen’s cheek.

Gwen had finished redressing Apollo, when Blake offered to carry him. Adam left first and Blake pulled Gwen back.

“He thinks that this is a fake wedding. We need to make sure we are convincing” Blake said.

Gwen swore she could see a green flicker in his eyes as he passed her. His hand still in hers.

 

Everyone was sat in the living room talking about the wedding and who was going and who was the wedding planner and such when Mick flicked the old stereo on and a slow song came on. He offered his hand to Dorothy who took it instantly, starting to dance around the room. Gwen was holding Apollo’s hands as he stood up and slowly started rocking. Back and forth as though he was dancing with Gwen.

Blake tapped Apollo’s shoulder and pulled a funny face.

“Hey ‘Pollo can I dance with mama?” Blake asked.

Apollo giggled before letting go of Gwen’s hands and going to find his brothers. Blake took Gwen’s hands and pulled her up. Her chest firmly pressed against Blake’s. One of his giant hands rested on her lower back while the other hand held hers and they danced. It was like they were back at the ball. Gwen could feel the steady beating of Blake’s chest as the danced around the room.

It felt like they had been dancing for hours when the song changed. Mick took King’s hands and danced around the room with him, while Dorothy did the same with Zuma. Adam interrupted Blake and Gwen and asked for Gwen’s hand which she unwillingly gave. Blake went over to dance with Apollo who was on his own.

Blake’s eyes never left Gwen. He watched as Adam’s hand got lower and lower down her back until it was resting just above her bum where Blake’s hand had been not too long ago. Blake snapped when he saw Adam’s hand move further down, as he whispered something into Gwen’s ear which made her freeze on the spot.

Blake abruptly left Apollo while he walked over to Adam.

He pulled Adam off of Gwen and pushed her back. She went over to Apollo who had started crying. Adam looked at Blake with a devilish smirk. Blake wheeled his fist backwards before going full force into Adam’s face. Adam stumbled back. Laughing.

“You think just because you marry her you can keep her under your thumb?” Adam sneered.

Blake took another swing and felt slightly satisfied at the blood pouring out of his nose.

“She’s mine no matter if we are married or engaged.” Blake said walking out of the room. Gwen told the boys to follow as she looked at Blake’s mom and dad with an apologetic smile.

The went outside and found Blake leaning on the car nursing his hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :P


	6. Go Fuck Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the night before

The car ride home was silent. When they finally reached home Gwen told the boys to go get ready for bed. She looked at Blake and walked into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with a bag of ice and gently placed it on knuckles. His slight gasp at the cold , went to her heart making it tight.

“Thank you” Gwen whispered.

“It wasn’t for you” Blake bit.

“Right. Of course” With that Gwen headed upstairs.

The last thing Gwen remembered was soothing Apollo to sleep. She was sat in a chair and she had Apollo in her arms slowly rocking him as she sang him a lullaby. So how did she wake up in her underwear in bed? Alone.

Gwen sighed and rolled over to the empty side of the bed. The cold sheets causing shivers to bubble on her body. Gwen looked at the clock and saw it was too early for even her to be awake. So where was Blake? Gwen got up and grabbed one of Blake’s shirts before heading down the corridor to check on her boys. After seeing Apollo still asleep Gwen headed downstairs. She was greeted with Blake stood in the kitchen leaning over the counter sipping a cup of coffee while looking at a newspaper. He was stood in his tuxedo from the night before and his knuckles were becoming a nice deep purple, and stains of blood dotted about on his skin.

“I wonder what Adam’s face looks like” Gwen said walking past Blake.

He stood up straight only just noticing her presence.

“He’ll be fine. He should know by now not to torment me” Blake said his voice raspy from no sleep.

“Did you move me last night?” Gwen asked, her voice shaky from nerves.

“Yes. You fell asleep in the nursery. I undressed you and put you in bed and then left. I didn’t do it for a show. I wanted you comfortable.” Blake responded.

Gwen nodded taking a sip of the coffee she made.  The awkwardness invading their morning.

 

Gwen was sat at her desk arranging Blake’s meetings. He’d not uttered a word to her since that morning. He spoke to the boys as normal asking them if they were ready for school and if they were looking forward to the weekend but Gwen got the cold shoulder.

Gwen ricocheted out of her thoughts when her phone began ringing.

“Blake Shelton’s office. Gwen speaking” Gwen formally introduced.

“Gwen, It’s Adam. Is he still in a mood? Better yet why are you still working as his assistant? You should be at home getting pampered. At least if you were my wife you would be.” Adam said.

Before Gwen could reply Blake was storming out of his office and snatching the phone from her hands.

“Adam. Go fuck yourself until you learn to apologize and not steal every woman that I have an interest in. Gwen is going to be my wife so get the stupid fantasy of her leaving me out of your head.” Blake snapped, slamming the phone down.

A few people had stopped what they were doing to watch the outburst. Gwen could feel the eyes on her and could only imagine the comments the office was going to be saying. Her blood bubbled.

“Ms. Stefani, a minute in my office” Blake said through gritted teeth.

“No” Gwen stood up and walked to the elevator the stress not bothering her as she left.

She didn’t come back all day. Blake had no idea where she was, his gut clenched at the thought of something bad happening to her.

Three o’ clock soon rolled up and Blake went to the school, he didn’t have a clue whether the boys were going to be there but he couldn’t risk it. When he got there he saw Zuma and King getting into a car with a stranger. He saw red.

“King, Zuma” He bit out.

“Hi Blake” They both said excitedly.

“Blake as in Gwen’s boss?” The man collecting them said.

“Yes. And you are?”

“Todd, Gwen’s brother. She asked me to get the boys” he explained.

“Right. Drop them off at my house at seven.” With that Blake handed him a sheet of paper with his address on and walked away.

 _Where was Gwen?_  Blake got back in his car his hands slapping the steering wheel as anger shook his body.

Two hours had passed and Gwen still hadn’t contacted him.

 

Gwen was safe, at least she always felt safe with her grandparents. Her first thought of escaping was to go there.

“Gwen, do you want to talk about it?” Albert, her grandfather asked.

“I just don’t know what to do anymore” Gwen sighed, nestling into the couch with a hot chocolate.

“What do you mean? Tell Grandad”

“Ever since Gavin left I’ve questioned everything. From meeting him and having the boys with him. Apollo barely knows he has a dad and I’m always working and I can’t hurt the boys. My boss proposed to me, he saw where I was living and moved me and the boys in with him straight away. I’m grateful for it but I’m worried this is going to backfire and he just want’s something else I can’t give him. I gave my all to Gavin and look where that got me. Bankrupt.”

“Ah Gwen. My sweet little Gwen. You could never hurt those boys. They are your life and you are theirs. You did right not letting your father have his way. You know what those boys need. As for your fiancé try getting to know him a bit more before you hurry and get married. You love him yes?”

“Yes” Gwen whispered.

“Then everything will work out. Have dinner here Sunday bring the boys and the man, like old times”

“I’ll try papa” Gwen said hugging her knees to her chest.

A hard knock at the door, startled the comfortable silence.  Gwen saw her grandfather struggling to get up before she stopped him and went to the door. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She opened the door. Took one look at the person stood there, hand still raised ready to knock again and shut the door. She walked away and the knocking got louder.

“Gwen?” Her grandmother, Kath asked.

“How did he know?” Gwen replied.

“I text him from your phone” She admitted looking slightly ashamed.

Albert answered the door and Blake ran to Gwen, ignoring her grandparents.

“You have no idea how worried I was about you! I thought something had happened!” Blake said his eyes trying to meet hers.

Tears slowly swam down her cheeks.

“We need to talk” Gwen said, her voice sounding stronger than she was.

She led him out to the back yard and sat on the porch steps. Blake stood watching her before finally taking a seat.

“You need to know more about me for this to work.” Gwen began.

“I-I” Blake tried to interrupt.

“I was in a relationship for sixteen years. Gavin was his name. He’s the boys’ father. He was great when it was just the two of us. His occasional wandering eye wasn’t that bad. Until I found texts to another girl. He promised he would stop and that we would have a family. I stayed. I got my little boy King. My baby. And Gavin was present most of the time with us. And then he wanted to have more sex but I was exhausted and so his wandering eye came back. I told him I knew what he was doing and told him I was leaving. He begged me and I gave in. What was I going to do with a baby on my own? Gavin took us back and then a few years later we had Zuma. No matter what comments Gavin made about my body my looks or anything I knew that King and Zuma were my world and I couldn’t take them away from their father. We were estranged we slept in separate rooms, hardly talked unless it was with the boys. And one drunken night we slept together and Apollo came. That’s when Gavin locked himself away, when he had the nerve to bring women into the house when the kids were at school. I came back early and found him in my bed with her.  I had a breakdown. And he took everything from me apart from the boys and just left. He didn’t say anything to the boys just up and left. So before we get married, before we do this I need to know you aren’t going to hurt my boys. I don’t care what you do with me but my boys can’t get hurt.” Gwen said looking at him, her tears barricaded.

“I would never do anything like Gavin. He didn’t take you back Gwen. You took him back and he fucked up. He left those three amazing boys and an amazing woman behind. He doesn’t deserve your tears. Everything is going to get better. I know because I will be there to help you. We will make this work. This year is going to be the best of your life” Blake answered, his arm snaking around her waist and pulling her closer, wiping the tear stains away”.

They walked into the house and Blake introduced himself to Albert and Kath. He agreed on a Sunday dinner and never let go of Gwen’s hand the whole conversation. The drive home wasn’t tense, Blake had put the radio on, the low hum of country music surprised her.

“I was thinking we could take the boys down to my ranch in Oklahoma next week they’re of school right?” Blake said his eyes flicking to hers before going back on the road.

“That sounds fun. Yeah” Gwen said still feeling vulnerable that she had bared her soul to Blake.

Saturday came quick and Blake was woken up by a small foot hitting his stomach. He opened one eye and saw Gwen laid in bed looking at him with an apologetic look, his eyes moved down and he saw Apollo. He was resting his head on Blake’s chest and his foot on top of Blake’s stomach. He tried to move his hand to stroke the little guys back but he realised that Gwen’s head was on his arm; he must have stretched it onto her side during the night. Her left hand was resting on his stomach, her nails tickling his skin as she moved her nails in soothing patterns. Blake put his hand on top of hers and smiled.

Their moment was interrupted when the double doors opened. Blake’s grip tightened on Gwen’s hand when he saw the intruder.

 


	7. Shopping Spree

“Wow… Okay clearly not a fake marriage… I’m sorry” Adam said his hands covering his eyes.

“Stop being so stupid, there is a baby in the room” Blake snapped.

“Well it doesn’t look like it on a first glance” Adam explained slowly moving his hands away from his eyes.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Blake asked.

Adam was staring at Gwen’s side of the bed completely distracted.

“Adam?” Blake said irritation clear in his voice.

“Huh? What sorry?” Adam said blushing.

“What were you just looking at?” Blake said.

“Gwen’s shirt had ridden up and her hip was showing… I was admiring her” Adam said.

Gwen flushed and drew the cover around her while trying not to disturb Apollo.

“Why are you here?” Gwen croaked.

“I came to apologize. Just fucked that up.” He paused for a moment, which gave Blake the opportunity to launch a pillow at him. “Ow dude!”

“There’s a toddler here no swearing!” Blake said.

“I’m sorry. I’m here to help with the shopping and fixing things together.” Adam admitted.

“Well go wait downstairs so we can go get ready” Blake said looking over at a beetroot red Gwen.

Adam turned to leave and Gwen leant on her shoulder to look down at him. Her right hand going back to the spot on his stomach.

“Sorry” Blake said.

“Why?”

“We were having a moment… A good one” Blake admitted.

 

 

After getting everyone seated and calm to have breakfast the family began their journey to the shops. Adam was the worst at breakfast riling the boys up. Blake had to pull Gwen aside and inform her of his ADHD and helped to calm him down a bit. The boys were still a bit wary of Adam but he guessed he deserved that.

The group arrived at the venue; Blake in his SUV and Adam in his Mercedes. Gwen got the boys out and took them over to the entrance while Blake pulled out the pram. Adam joined them and offered to set the pram up while Gwen held a sleeping Apollo. Blake had to hold back his laughs at the amount of times Adam shouted _Butterfly_ instead of _fuck_ when he trapped his finger. Blake managed to take over and set the pram up instantly. Adam simply stuck his tongue out at Blake. Gwen was chuckling as Adam stormed off.

She was expecting Blake to move and give her the pram to push instead he began walking waiting for Gwen to catch up. She wasn’t used to a man pushing a pram, and especially with her son in it. Gwen sighed and caught up to the men.

The first stop was to look for beds… Bad idea with two hyper kids and a hyper Adam. They decided to see who could jump across the beds the fastest and of course Apollo wanted to join him. Blake was crouched down talking to Apollo when it happened. Zuma’s foot slipped as he jumped and he fell off of the bed. His ear piercing scream shook Gwen to the core. She ran over to him and pulled him up into her arms checking him over. He had a bruise on his head and a saw arm but he would be okay.  Gwen’s back however was going to pay for picking her eight-year-old up and when he refused to be put down Gwen knew how the day was going to play out. That was until Blake offered him a piggy back ride while Gwen pushed Apollo.

King got a bit jealous so Adam offered up his back.

“You’re not as tall as Blake” King sighed.

“King. Stop been ungrateful.” Gwen scolded.

Gwen sighed before following Blake to the counter. He ordered the two beds to be delivered to his house later that day. The next stop was toys. The boys’ eyes lit up like they were in heaven at all the toys and stuff they could have in their room.

Adam was chasing the boys around with a fake sword, occasionally stopping to battle them. Blake stayed close to Gwen, while watching the boys gang up on Adam. Apollo came waddling over with two swords and passed one to Blake and began waving his around waiting for Blake to play. He glanced over at Gwen before going along with Apollo’s game. He watched as the toddler waved his sword missing every bit of Blake. Eventually Blake let Apollo stab him and pretended to die while Apollo giggled and ran head first into Gwen’s legs.

Gwen laughed at Blake sprawled out of the floor in a shirt and jeans. King and Zuma ran over and started to jump on Blake getting giddy about the things they have found. Adam wasn’t far behind and went over to Gwen and Apollo. When Adam got close enough Apollo hid his face in Gwen’s neck.

“I’m sorry about last night and this morning. I just know how he was after he got his heart broken with Miranda. I didn’t want you to do the same. It was wrong of me to use you as a pawn in my scheme.” Adam said, his gaze dropping to the floor.

“I would never hurt him. If I hurt him I hurt my boys” Gwen replied looking over and Zuma and King who were in the air each on Blake’s shoulders.

“I understand. He’s my brother and I can’t bear to see him get so low again. I promise I won’t do anything like that again” Adam said.

“Hey Adam what you doing tonight?” Blake said walking over to him.

“Nothing much. My date cancelled on me. Why?”

“To make it up to us you can watch the boys tonight while we go on a date.”

“Blake, I want my kids to stay alive. I can’t go to a shop and get replacements” Gwen said looking shocked.

“I babysat my nephews” Adam said.

“Yeah maybe I should have thought this through” Blake chuckled.

“I’ll do it. Your place right?”

“Yep”

Gwen kissed Adam on the cheek before walking over to look at some toys.

“You’re one lucky guy” Adam said watching Gwen and Apollo walk away.

“You can say that again” Blake replied as the boys followed their mom.

Gwen didn’t want to think about how much Blake had just spent on toys and decorations for the boys’ rooms. She was happy it was still early though she could start painting the bedrooms when they got back. Gwen had lost track of the conversation Blake and Adam were having and was confused when Blake pulled her and Apollo with him while Adam headed the opposite way with the kids.

“What’s happening?” Gwen asked looking back at her two older boys.

“Adam’s taking them for food and I’m taking you shopping” Blake said linking her hand with his while pushing the pram with his other hand.

Blake took Gwen to what must have been the fanciest shop in the world. He led her over to the changing area and took Apollo off of her. He parked the pram next to the chair.

“Get whatever you want. Don’t look at prices just go by the feel, what looks nice and the occasional dress to please me” Blake said winking at Gwen.

Gwen bit her lip, a nervous gesture as she glanced around the shop.

“Go on” Blake encouraged.

Gwen wandered around the store looking at the expensive dresses. She picked a few up and walked over to the sitting area, she showed Blake the pile of dresses waiting for his eyes to raise, instead he sent her to get jean and shirts and underwear and even a few bikinis.

“You realize after our date tonight we become public. We will be together most of the time and our pictures will be taken a lot. You need to look the part.” Blake said relaxing back into his seat.

Gwen nodded and walked away again. Blake was sat listening to Apollo talk when Gwen came back, the clothes piling up. He noticed the lace lingerie that she had chosen.

“I’m don’t need nightwear… I’m fine sleeping in your shirt… If that’s okay with you” Gwen teased.

“Good Lord take me now” Blake muttered. “Try these on… especially the bikinis”

After trying on several pairs of jeans and bikinis just to appease bleak Gwen walked out of the changing room in a long form fitting red dress, a slit climbing up her left leg as the straps connected around the back of her neck. Her long blonde locks pulled to one side tumbling down in an ocean of waves.

“Wow” Blake said, looking her up and down.

Gwen blushed looking down. Working up the courage to pull her eyes to his; she saw the piercing blue glimmering with honesty. Blake took a moment and whispered something to Apollo.

“Mama bootyfull” Apollo said clapping his hands together smiling.

“Do you really like it? I can choose something else” Gwen said.

“Gwen you look amazing. I’ve never lov-… Erm I’ve never wanted to look at someone so much in my life” Blake blushed.

Gwen copied his reaction before turning to change.

With four new wardrobes and clothes to fill them Gwen and Blake headed to meet Adam and the others. Gwen found Adam climbing across the monkey bars at the play area trying to catch up with King and Zuma. Gwen couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

“Yo Adam. I’m taking Gwen to get her ring. We’ll meet you and the monkeys back at mine okay?” Blake shouted over.

Adam lost concentration and fell face first onto the mats. Gwen’s laughter echoed around the room.

“Don’t hurt the money maker” Blake joked pulling Gwen along with him.

Jess pulled the ring out of the black velvet box and handed it over to Blake who then put the glimmering diamond on Gwen’s fourth finger. Contentment running through him at the sight of her wearing a ring that showed the world she was his.

The centre stone was a gleaming nine carat diamond held into the deep head by rose gold prongs. The two side stones half the size of the main diamond which dropped down to two accent stones on each side. At the bottom of the head sat a small round diamond, with more swirling rose gold designs. The small stamp on engraving proving the authenticity of the ring. The whole ring screamed money but at the same time was simple and matched Gwen’s demeanour perfectly.

Gwen gasped as the weight of the ring took place on her finger, becoming a new fixture.

“It’s perfect” Blake said admiring the beauty on Gwen’s hand.

 

Blake and Gwen walked into the house with Apollo and saw what must have been hundreds of boxes and bags in the foyer. Gwen gasped at the sight.

“You spent a lot” Gwen said feeling slightly guilty.

“We spent a lot. Next month all of this is going to be shared with me and you on paper” Blake said heading to the couch to lay Apollo down.

“So the plan is… Me and Adam are going to set the furniture up while you start painting. I’ll set a movie up for the boys and then me and you are going on a date” Blake said unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Gwen followed Blake upstairs with the paint she was expecting to use. She stopped in the doorway of his – _their_ \- room watching Blake change into a tee, before walking to Apollo’s room.

She heard Blake run downstairs and put a movie on for the kids and just as quickly coming back up holding some shorts and one of his tees.

“Didn’t think you’d want to ruin your clothes.” Blake said handing them over watching her change in front of him.

He admired her long, long legs before catching a glimpse of her pink lace panties. His eyes them roamed her toned stomach before his tee covered it. He took a deep breath and opened the can of paint.

Gwen began painting Apollo’s room while Blake and Adam bickered over setting up the cot. There wasn’t much to do with Apollo’s room as it was already a green colour, it was just a case of adding pictures of Cowboys and horses which had become his latest obsession.

“No Blake that is piece B” Gwen heard Adam shout.

“No Piece B is that one” Blake retorted.

Gwen couldn’t help but laugh at the argument.

“Hey Mrs. Why are you laughing” Blake questioned walking over to Gwen and wrapping his arms around her waist, his lips brushed her neck and his stubble grazed her colour sending delightful shivers down her back.

 

Eight o’ clock came and they decided to call it a night. Gwen had managed to paint two of the four rooms while Blake and Adam had set up most of the furniture. Gwen had a quick shower and started to get ready while Blake ordered some food for Adam and the boys. Apollo loved his cowboy theme and Gwen couldn’t wait to see it when it was finished.

Gwen walked downstairs to meet her prince charming. He was stood in his standard suit with a dark grey tie on. Gwen however, had a mid-thigh burgundy dress on, the went in at the waist extenuating her chest before flaring into a skirt. Her hair was partly pinned up, staying out of her face while, it followed the line of her spine. She had matching burgundy lipstick on and her eyes popped with the dark smoky effect she had added earlier.

Gwen offered his arm to Gwen who took it. The small click, click, click of her black heels echoed in the room. The couple said goodbye to the boys and then made sure Adam had all of the emergency numbers.

“I’m not a teenager!” Adam replied sarcastically.

“No but they are the most precious things in my life!” Gwen retorted.

“Wow are you okay being second best Blake?” Adam teased.

“To those boys? I wouldn’t have it any other way” Blake replied earning himself a kiss on the cheek from Gwen.

She quickly reached up and wiped away the stain from his stubbled cheek.  Blake linked their hands and headed for the car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, 
> 
> Hope you are enjoying the story so far... 
> 
> I've started to put together a pinerest board for the story ( https://uk.pinterest.com/foreverlou_/renegade-hearts/ )
> 
> In the next chapter Gwen's going to learn some personal stuff about Blake...
> 
> Let me know what you think :P
> 
> Lou


	8. Getting to know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is for BitchLikeHomeGirl for always trying to get me to write and telling me she loves me and supporting everything. Love you boo <3

Blake had just pulled up outside the restaurant, he looked at Gwen with an almost guilty smile. The restaurant was an old rustic styled building, standing high in the midnight blue sky as the stars danced around its peak. Blake had asked the boys where their mom had always wanted to go and they both answered the same thing.

“When we get out of the car there’s going to be lots of pictures and assumptions and your life will change forever” Blake admitted.

“It’s okay. I’m in it with you. I know you’ll try your best to protect me and the boys” Gwen said taking his hand and bringing it up to her lips for a small kiss.

Blake climbed out of the car and went around to Gwen’s side offering her his hand; as soon as she was out of the car Blake wrapped his arm around her and handed his keys over to the valet. Gwen took her right hand and placed it on Blake’s arm as the first flash went off. As soon as the first one went off the rest of the paparazzi caught wind and began attacking the couple with flashes from their cameras. Blake felt Gwen tense up, almost freezing before he got her into the reception of the jazz restaurant.

The maître d’ led them to a small booth looking over the sparkling ocean. Before the gentleman could pull out a chair for Gwen Blake was stood behind it holding it out and moving it in once she was seated. Blake took his seat across from her and waited for the menu. He watched as she gasped upon noticing there wasn’t any prices next to the food.

“There’s no prices” Gwen stated.

“Yep so pick anything you like” Blake said smirking towards his menu.

“But… Fine” lake looked up at Gwen, finally she was realising that he wanted to spend his money on her and not to argue.

Gwen and Blake ordered their food and were waiting for it to arrive, they were sipping wine from fancy flutes. Blake couldn’t take his eyes off of Gwen which made her constantly cast her eyes towards the table. Blake took a chance and reached his hand over to hers. Her eyes locked with his.

“What’s bugging you?” Blake asked, his voice soft.

“I’ve always wanted to come here but could never afford it. You keep spoiling me like this and I’ll not want to go back to the old me”

“I’d rather spend all my money on you and the boys making you happy than see you upset”

“Thank you Blake”

Their food was put on the table and Gwen’s eyes widened at the size of the plate and the food piled up like a mountain.

Gwen listened to soft jazz playing the background, her foot swaying. She hadn’t noticed Blake staring at her until her foot collided with his shin and she looked up to apologize only to see him already looking at her.

“Sorry” Gwen replied.

“Tell me about you” Blake replied.

“What do you want to know?”

“About you. About your family, The boys. Anything and everything.”

“Well my names Gwen Renée Stefani. I’m part Italian and I have three boys that I have full custody of. They’re my life. I love fashion and writing songs. Oh and my favourite colour is teal.” Gwen replied smiling.

“Well, when was the last time you went on a date?”

“Oh gosh. It was way before King so maybe twelve or thirteen years ago” Gwen blushed.

“And your family tell me more about them”

“I have three siblings one older brother, Eric, and a younger brother called Todd and a younger sister called Jill. I have an adorable niece called Stella which is Todd’s daughter. We were a really close family until I ruined it the other week when my father tried to insist the boys lived with him. It’s part of why I accepted the deal. You met my grandparents and I really miss being close with my family. It’s like when I was with my ex he stopped me seeing them” Gwen broke down, a few tears sprinkling her cheek.

Blake leaned across the booth and gently wiped her tears away.

“We could always see them before we go to the ranch? That is if you are still up for that?”

“A chance to escape after telling my parents I’m marrying you. Yes. When do you want to go?”

“Monday evening. Maybe your parents could have the older boys while we pack for the week on Sunday night”

“I’ll see. Tell me about you”

“My names Blake Tollison Shelton, you met my Mom Dot and my Step-dad Mike and of course my brother Adam. Endy spoke to you briefly at the ball she has two boys and I had an older brother called Richie. He was my hero. He- he died in a car accident when I was a teenager. I love kids and my family is originally from Oklahoma, hence the accent. They stay their most of the time but since I had the ball they decided to come up for a few weeks. My family are emotional, much like you and my favourite colour is brown” Blake looked up, his eyes watery from the memories of his brother.

“Do you want desert?” Blake said interrupting the silence.

“I’ll share some of yours if you have one. If you don’t mind?”

Blake nodded and called a waiter over ordering a chocolate brownie desert with ice-cream. After the waiter walked away Blake took Gwen’s hand and helped her up.

“Care for a dance?” Blake asked leading Gwen to the dance floor.

Blake pulled Gwen’s much smaller frame into his hand delicately resting on her hips, his fingers grazing the tops of her bottom. His other hand copying. Gwen hands went around his neck, pulling their faces closer together. They were almost sharing the same breath. Blake’s eyes were glued to Gwen’s as they moved around the room. Their bodies joining as one. Blake was sucked into Gwen’s beauty, the flow of their bodies. He couldn’t help but lean down and join their lips. The kiss seemed to last for hours, but in reality it was only a few seconds. He pulled away and saw a glimmer of mischievousness in Gwen’s eyes. Her tongue darted out and licked her lips, the taste of Blake lingering. Blake eventually led her back to the table where their desert was waiting for them.

With only one spoon they had no choice but to share. Well they could have asked for another spoon but Blake wanted to make sure Gwen ate more than him. He knew she rarely treated herself. He remembers her sitting at her desk nonstop even on her lunch break working away. The bags under her eyes from Apollo’s restless nights. He remembers the way her eyes lit up when he sent her the white roses with no card. The way she was practically glowing all day. Hell all week. That must have been half a year ago now. He should have sent her more flowers. A mistake he won’t make again.

Blake was pulled out of his day dream by Gwen’s small giggle.

“You’re cute when you’re away with the fairies” Gwen teased.

“Sorry” Blake apologized breaking a bit of the cake off and adding some ice-cream before feeding it to Gwen.

He did the same for himself moaning as the flavours burst in his mouth. True to his word Gwen ended up having more desert than him, and he loved the way she got gigglier with the more sugar she had. It was almost like she was tipsy.

Blake paid the bill and led Gwen to the car. The paparazzi were lying in wait. As the couple exited the restaurant they began snapping pictures and asking questions. Blake gripped Gwen’s hand tighter before turning to the cameras with no faces.

“This is my fiancé. She is an amazing woman and I’m a very lucky man. That’s all I’m giving to you” and with that he fed Gwen into the waiting car.

Gwen’s cheeks were bright red.

“A lucky guy?” Gwen teased.

“Very. Extremely” Blake replied as he pulled out onto the road.

 

Blake had just pulled into his driveway, as Gwen turned to him.

“I hope my kids are still alive” Gwen whispered.

“If not we can make more” Blake joked.

The couple got out of the car and entered the house. They both took their time taking their shoes off in the foyer before going to the living room to see what havoc the kids had caused. Including Adam anything could have happened. The couple walked in and tried to hold back their laughter. Adam was sprawled on the floor with Apollo’s leg on his face. Zuma was using Adam’s stomach as a pillow while King had his legs sprawled across his.  Adam was somehow missing a sock and his hair was all over the place. 

Blake tapped Gwen on the shoulder before pointing to Apollo and then upstairs. Gwen nodded taking her baby boy, loving the way he nuzzled into her without opening his eyes. Gwen watched as Blake picked Zuma up first and led the way to their bedrooms. Gwen and Blake met again at the top of the stairs.

“What are you going to do about Adam?” Gwen whispered.

“Leave him. He’s a big boy. He can look after himself” Blake smiled as Gwen rolled her eyes.

Blake walked back downstairs as Gwen went and got changed for bed. It wasn’t long before Blake joined her, pulling his tie loose he all but collapsed on the bed. Gwen smiled at his tired form before moving to pull his socks off. Blake let out a groan, and a small smile graced his lips as Gwen removed his tie and helped him unbutton his shirt.

“You can do the rest big boy” Gwen smiled.

Blake let out a heavy sigh.

“Women”

Gwen couldn’t help but giggle as he sat up and got ready for bed. Still only in his boxers Blake climbed in bed, next to Gwen. His fingers running through her hair before he pulled her into his side. His hand resting on her hip as he traced small patterns with the tips of his fingers. Gwen’s hand instantly moved to his heart. The slight dusting of chest hair twisting between her fingers as she copied Blake’s patterns.

 

The next morning Blake and Gwen were sat at the kitchen island with the boys eating breakfast. Adam walked in holding his neck, his face looked worn and tired as collapsed into a chair.

“You carried the boys to bed but left your brother on the floor? I know you are strong enough to carry me up the stairs!” Adam replied as Gwen handed him a mug of coffee.

“So what are we doing today?” Adam asked after taking a well needed sip of coffee.

“Gwen the boys and I are going to Gwen’s grandparents for dinner while you go and find Behati” Blake replied.

“I think I blew it with her” Adam sighed.

“Boys why don’t you go get dressed” Gwen said ushering the boys off.

Apollo was sat in his high chair offering Blake bits of fruit which he took and pretended to eat while Apollo then took a piece and ate it. He them snuck the fruit Apollo gave him back on the tray so he ate most of his fruit. Gwen had to pull her eyes away as she began talking to Adam.

“Tell me what’s happening with you and Behati. Who is she? What does she mean to you?” Gwen began.

“She’s my girlfriend or was. I’ve know her since my early twenties and fell head over heels for her. She’s a model but she’s so down to earth. We had an argument about trying for a baby. I don’t think I’m ready yet with my ADHD and my lifestyle. So she’s been ignoring me since. And I don’t know what to do”

“Have you told her any of that?” Gwen asked.

“No. Not really”

“Then tell her. We’re going to the ranch for a week so we’ll be back on the weekend. I’ll throw a bbq and you can both come, if it’s okay with Gwen spend some time with Apollo and see how it is. How it feels. She thinks you’re being arrogant and that’s what’s making her unhappy” Blake interrupted, his fingers running through Apollo’s curly locks.

“She probably thinks you aren’t serious about her and that you will end stuff with her. Trust me I’m a woman” Gwen smiled.

Adam stood up and hugged Gwen whispering a thank you; before walking over to Blake and hugging him as well. He then grabbed his jacket and left, hoping to fix things with his girl.

 

Blake and Gwen loaded up the car before heading over to Gwen’s grandparents. Blake was nervous. Although he had already met them, now he was going to spend God knows how long with them, he knew they were going to get questions thrown at them left right and centre but he hoped they would see that he would look after Gwen and the boys if it cost him his life.

Before he knew it he was stood outside Albert and Kath’s house, holding Apollo while Gwen rang the doorbell.  It was almost like they were waiting on the other side of the door, with how fast the door swung open. Zuma and King hugged their great grandparents followed by Gwen. Albert and Kath both kissed Apollo’s sleeping head before awkwardly hugging Blake, due to Apollo occupying his arms.

They were led to the table where several other people were seated. Gwen’s mother and father, her bother Todd and his daughter Stella and his wife Jen. Blake saw Gwen wince at the sight. Slowly moving his hand to run along her back, giving her his strength. It was going to be a long day. King and Zuma hugged their grandparents while Blake was led to the living room to lay Apollo down.

When he returned he was pretty sure you could cut the tension with a knife. Gwen was at across from her father and mother while Albert sat at the head of the table and there was an empty seat next to Gwen which he assumed was for him. He sat down and his hand took place on her thigh squeezing it slightly, to comfort her.

The start of dinner was quiet. The kids must have picked up on the tension as they were just eating quietly. The only noise to be heard were the scrapings of knives and forks on the plates.

“This is ridiculous. Dennis your daughter is sat across from you and you haven’t said one word to her” Albert scolded.

“Hello Gwen” Dennis replied looking up at her.

“Hi Daddy” She replied a small smile on her lips.  “Blake this is My dad Dennis, my mom Patti and my brother Todd, his daughter Stella and wife Jen. Guys this is Blake.”

“Your boss?” Jen asked.

“My… erm fiancé” Gwen barely mumbled.

“Your what?” Dennis almost shouted.

Blake had never felt the urge to run more in his life. Dennis was a father. He knew a father’s fury. He was bad when it came to Endy and her husband, so Gwen throwing this on Dennis now wasn’t going to make things good for Blake. It was Gwen’s turn to put her hand on Blake’s thigh showing him support.

“Nice to meet you all” Blake said after clearing his throat.

“Is it true?” Patti asked.

“Yes. We are getting married. We wanted to keep things quiet due to the press. We had our first public outing last night. I’m sorry I didn’t ask your permission. We were just in the moment that I didn’t know I was going to propose. But seeing Gwen singing to Apollo when you were babysitting I knew then she was the one” Blake explained.

Gwen’s cheeks and chest were crimson form the explanation from Blake. Dennis nodded while Patti sat in silence watching the new couple.

“When’s the wedding?” Patti asked.

“Next month. We are still working on the details” Gwen answered.

Her mom held her hand out for Gwen’s hand, inspecting the ring, she looked over at Blake whilst speaking.

“If you hurt her, you best run” Blake nodded in reply.

Everyone settled into a smooth conversation, well almost everyone but Dennis. Gwen excused herself to check on Apollo. She walked into the living room and was greeted by Apollo, his eyes were slightly open as he adapted to his surroundings. Gwen scooped him up rocking slightly as he woke up.

“You love him?” Dennis voice rang through the silence.

“Yes. He’s going to take care of me Daddy. And he loves the boys” Gwen answered sweeping Apollo’s hair out of his face.

“Then I would be honoured to walk you down the aisle”

Gwen couldn’t help the tears that were running down her face. She stood up and moved as fast as she could into Dennis’ arms. The feeling of her dad’s arms around her made her heart feel whole again.

“I love you Daddy” Gwen whispered.

“I love you too Sunflower”

Gwen and her dad joined everyone in the back garden. As soon as Apollo caught sight of Blake his arms reached out for him. Gwen set him on the floor and watched as he waddled over to Blake holding onto his knee before shouting up at Blake. Blake instantly picked him up and started bouncing him on his knee, causing him to giggle.

“So Blake says you’re going to his ranch on Monday?” Patti enquired.

“Yes, we’re going to get away for a few days, plan the wedding and stuff” Gwen answered walking over to Blake, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Blake took her hand and pulled her over to his other knee.

“Do you want us to have the boys tonight so you can pack?” Patti asked.

Gwen took a moment looking over at her boys, her hand running through Apollo’s hair.

“I don’t want to be away from them” Gwen admitted.

“We’ll give them back, you can get all the packing done and have a break for a night” Gwen looked at Blake before looking back at Apollo.

“O-Okay” She answered.

“We’ll take them home with us we still have some of their stuff at ours.” Dennis replied.

Gwen nodded.

 

The day was coming to an end as the sun began stretching into the ocean. Everyone was getting ready to leave when King took Blake’s hand, leading him to the kitchen pushing him into a stool before reaching for two glasses and getting some milk. He poured each of them a tumbler before sitting next to Blake.

“Blake… Every month for like a week my mom goes through these moods where she’s extra emotional and she never wants us out of her sight and she loves cuddling with us especially Apollo because he just sleeps. Which is why she didn’t want us going with Nana and Papa. You need to look after her. She needs lots of tea and cuddles” King said.

Blake was pretty much frozen in place.

“Will you do that Blake?” King asked.

“Of course.” King drank his milk before running to the door.

Blake downed his milk in one wishing it was something stronger.

 

On the ride home with a virtually empty car, Gwen looked over at Blake, noticing a frown line as he thought about what King said.

“Do you mind if we stop off at a store?” Gwen asked.

“Sure what do you need?” Blake asked.

“Erm… Some tampons” Gwen said avoiding his gaze.

“Okay… I’ll go in and get them, I need some booze anyway” Blake said as everything sank into place.

Blake parked the car and got out walking into the store. Gwen was left twiddling her thumbs. That was until she got a call from Blake.

“Why are they so many?!” Blake asked straight away.

“Want me to come in instead?”

“No. Which ones do you have”

Gwen replied hearing the shock and relief in his voice. Not long after she hung up did Blake return to the car. He drove them home as quickly as humanly possible.

He set Gwen’s favourite movie, _the sound of Music,_ before finding a hot water bottle and a blanket. He waited for Gwen to return downstairs in one of his shirts and got comfy. He sat on the floor, his back leaning against the couch as his head rested near Gwen’s belly.

Blake loved listening to the sound of Gwen’s laugh as funny scenes came up, the way she quietly sang along to the songs, and when he glanced up at her the way she practically had hearts in her eyes.

The last thing Blake remembers that night is the feeling of Gwen’s nails running through his hair as his eyes closed, and felt heavier and heavier. She was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and make my day :P


	9. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip down to Blake's ranch

Blake woke up the next morning with a horrible stiff feeling in his neck. He looked up from his position on the floor and saw Gwen sound asleep. He slowly sat up before walking over to the kitchen to make some coffee. His body felt like it had been tied up for months. Blake quickly whipped up two hot drinks and went to wake Gwen.

Gwen had forgotten what it felt like to pack a suitcase for a holiday. Even if they weren’t leaving the country Gwen still couldn’t wait to get on a plane and relax for a week. Blake didn’t have anything to pack so he was sat on the bed watching as Gwen hummed and awed over what clothes to bring, his deep chuckle echoing around the room when Gwen sighed and threw herself down onto the bed.

“I don’t know what I need” Gwen admitted looking up at Blake, whose back was resting against the headboard.

“You need underwear clothes to wear in the day. Jeans, shorts tees and I have enough shirts for you to borrow. And underwear” Blake said simply.

Gwen rolled her eyes and packed what Blake said. She moved onto the boys’ bags which were easier to pack. Gwen finished packing and looked over at Blake who was rubbing his neck.

“Did you hurt it sleeping on the floor?” She asked.

“It’s fine” Blake replied dropping his hand into his lap.

Gwen walked to his side of the bed and signalled him to move forward. After doing so Gwen slid behind him, her bare legs going to either side of his jean clad legs. Her nails raked down his bare back, feeling his muscles contract. She began to slowly rub his neck feeling him relax under her touch. Gwen started putting more pressure on his neck, a small smile tugging at her lips as he groaned. His body sinking into her. After ten minutes or so Gwen dropped her hands and Blake sat up testing his neck.

“How did you do that? It feels like new” Blake sighed turning into her.

“A woman’s touch” Gwen smirked.

“I might have to keep you around longer than a year” Blake replied.

Gwen gasped at the thought, her heart banging like a drum in her chest.

“I’d bug you too much” Gwen finally replied.

 

Picking the boys up that afternoon, felt like they had been gone a year. Gwen hugged them tightly keeping Apollo in her arms as she took him to the car. She said goodbye to her parents and Blake took the family to the private airstrip. Boarding the plane was more complex than it needed to be. Apollo got really clingy with Gwen wanting to sit next to her while, King also wanted to sit next to her. Zuma was sat across from Blake with a table between them happy as Larry.

“Hey King why don’t you sit next to me or Zuma and we’ll play a game of snap. I’ll teach you some tricks so you can beat your mom next time. She can join us when Apollo is settled” Blake questioned.

Without a word King got up and sat next to Blake waiting for the plane to set off so they could play a game. Crisis averted. For now.

After what felt like six million games of snap Gwen finally stood up from her seat and started to walk over to Blake and her other two boys. King got up as fast as he could and moved next to Zuma. Gwen changed directions and took a seat next to Blake. His hand dropping to her thigh.

“Mom what’s happening with you and Blake?” King asked looking over at Gwen and Blake.

“Well, we’re getting married like we said.” Gwen replied slightly confused.

“Are you going to have another baby? Will it replace us?” Zuma butted in.

“No. God no Baby. I could never replace you boys. Me and Blake are taking things slow so we aren’t going to have a baby right now” Gwen explained.

“We could never replace you boys” Blake said.

King and Zuma both nodded with small smiles before dealing another round of cards.

When the plane landed Apollo was still asleep so Blake grabbed her bags while the boys tried to be like him carrying their own bags down the stairs. Gwen had hold of Apollo as she descended the stairs. Her skin was practically melting when she hit the tarmac. The sun felt like it was only beaming down on her. Blake led everyone over to a car, which even had a car seat in. Blake sat in the driver’s seat with Gwen next to him and began the trip out of town and to his ranch.

During the journey all Blake could hear was either Gwen or the boys sighing at the sights or getting mesmerized at the amount of horses they could see the further out of town they got. Apollo had woken up while they were half an hour away from Blake’s ranch, when he refused to have a snack Blake had to pull over the car while Gwen got out of the car. Soothing Apollo in her arms. He was still sobbing when Gwen looked down at him.

“What’s up bubba? Are you hot”

“Hot! ‘Pollo hot” Apollo replied.

Gwen started pulling his shirt off, while King put the window down a bit. Blake reached into the baby bag and handed Gwen Apollo’s juice bottle which she gratefully took. All calmed down Gwen set Apollo back in the car and the continued the ride to Blake’s ranch. When they got there the sun was just beginning to set.  Blake opened the door and watched as the boys charged in. Apollo following his older brothers as Gwen turned to look at him.

“Sorry about them”

“Why? They’re boys. This is a new adventure. Come on I’ll give you a tour” Blake replied taking Gwen’s hand.

Gwen followed Blake, her fingers interlacing with his as he showed her the living room. Gwen would have never thought Blake would be this laid back. The room was made of solid wood. Shaped like logs. There was a giant stone fireplace which looked ten feet tall, the logs were sat in the centre waiting to be burnt as well as several lumps of coal. He had an overly large brown swede couch, it could probably fit his full six foot five frame. There was a soft carpet on the floor with a wooden coffee table sat upon it.

Blake led her through a giant arch way which led to the dining room. There was a giant table which could have easily seated a hundred or so people. Gwen noticed the wood theme and was shocked at the laminated kitchen island much like the one back in LA. The kitchen was modern but with light brown wooden cupboard doors. A window above the sink which watched over the garden when Gwen could see the boys running around on the illuminous green grass. Chasing something.

Gwen quickly looked over at Blake who was smiling.

“My dog Betty. My sister has been watching her. She brought her round earlier, with a cot for Apollo” Blake said his hand not leaving Gwen’s as he led her towards the stairs.

Gwen noticed a pool table in the room across from the living room and raised her brow at Blake.

“Man cave. Got to have one” Blake deviously smiled.

He continued to take her upstairs showing her the boys rooms. They were quite plain but Blake assured her that the rooms were going to purely be for sleeping. He had lots of plans for Gwen and the boys.  He took her to his room. Their room. She gasped at the room. The oak bed which took up a lot of room, way more room than her double bed, and the red tones mixed the room giving it a warm homely feeling just made Gwen want to sleep forever. The white linens kept engravings in the bed frame the eye popper.

He showed her the en suit, where Gwen was a bit sad there wasn’t a bath but Blake showed her the main bathroom and there sat the biggest bath Gwen had ever seen in her life. She was in absolute awe of Blake’s country home. He explained about the amount of land he owned and the lake which ran at the bottom of his property.

“It’s like a whole other side of you” Gwen said pushing herself into Blake’s arms.

Blake and Gwen headed back downstairs and met up with the boys.

“For dinner I was thinking spaghetti. What do you boys think?”

They all answered in unison shouting _yes._ Betty came bounding in- jumping up at Blake forcing him to pet her. She took one look at Gwen and backed away. It was then that Apollo crouched down next to her rubbing her head.

“Betty… Don’t be scared. This is Mama. She loves you” Apollo mumbled, still stroking the dog.

Gwen’s heart cracked at how loving her son was. That’s all she ever wanted her babies to be.

“Mama stroke Betty” He said still rubbing the dogs head.

Gwen crouched down and ran her nails through Bettys short fur, she noticed the dog relax into her touch much like Blake did the previous night.

“My ex used to scream at her to get away. I think you have the same blonde hair and she just thought you would yell” Blake explained watching the interaction.

Gwen was now stroking Betty’s belly as she laid on the floor. Apollo had his head resting where her heart was listening to the thump thump thump of it as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Leaving Betty and Apollo relaxed on the floor Gwen watched the boys run outside to play with a ball, she assumed was one of Blake’s nephew’s. She walked into the kitchen with Blake at her side.

“Want me to move Apollo off of the floor?” Blake asked scanning Gwen’s face.

“No he’s happy with Betty” Gwen replied smiling at the glimmer she got of her baby boy cuddling Betty.

Blake nodded before moving to get the ingredients for dinner. Blake boiled the pasta and got the mince ready while Gwen was a whiz making the salad. Blake kept leaning closer to Gwen than usual, his hands brushing against her back as he reached for sauces. Gwen felt her blood literally vibrating through her body at every touch and glance Blake through her way.

Half an hour later dinner was served. Apollo was in a high chair that Blake had magically made appear. He sat across from Gwen while King and Zuma sat across from each other. The boys were trying to gouge information from Blake about their upcoming activities and Blake gave them as little information as possible wanting it to be a surprise. Apollo on the other hand, took it as his job to look his mom in the eye and drop a single string of pasta on the floor, then giggle when Betty licked it up. Gwen rolled her eyes and tried to convince Apollo to eat his own food. Nothing worked. String after string dropped on the floor.

“Apollo buddy, if you eat the rest of your food without feeding Betty we can take her for a walk just me and you and you can go running with her. Do you want to?” Blake asked.

Apollo didn’t answer just began eating his pasta. Gwen looked over at Blake and mimed _thank you_. Blake shook his head and continued eating. Plates washed Blake was pulling his cowboy boots on while Gwen but Apollo’s trainers on.

“Are you sure you want to take him?” Gwen asked standing Apollo up watching as he looked for Betty’s lead.

Gwen put Apollo’s lead on as Blake hollered for Betty. She came running up to him, her tail going a million miles an hour as Blake clipped her lead on.

“Betty you got to walk slow cause Apollo’s going to hold you and he’s only little. Can you do that girl?” Blake asked as Betty sat still wagging her tail.

Blake handed Apollo the lead and kissed Gwen’s cheek before heading out with his babies. Gwen smiled as she heard the beginning of their conversation.

“Shall we find Mama some flowers too?” Blake was saying as he shut the door.

Gwen smiled and turned to her other boys. She decided to run them a bath and got the cleaned up and ready for bed before finding a child friendly movie and putting on while she had a bath.  It was around ten when Blake and Apollo came back. She could hear the murmurs of Blake and Apollo’s voices as they locked up. King and Zuma were already in bed, both knackered from travelling. Blake walked into the bedroom holding Apollo in his arms.

“Well this is a new look” Blake stated smiling down at Gwen.

She was curled up at the top of the bed, her long blonde hair flowing down the right hand side of her chest in small waves as it dried from her bath. She had one of Blake’s plaid shirts on and glasses. She had never worn glasses in front of Blake and his comment made her slightly nervous as she put her book down.

Blake put Apollo on the floor and watched as he toddled over to his mom handing her a sunflower they found. He couldn’t control the smile that took over his face as Gwen thanked Apollo kissing his face everywhere, and the small giggle that escaped Apollo’s lips. Gwen got up taking Apollo’s hand and started to walk towards the door. Gwen stopped in front of Blake kissing his stubble filled cheek, before taking Apollo to get ready for bed.

Four stories later Gwen appeared back in their bedroom. She was greeted by the sight of Blake unconscious in bed. Apollo had told her how Blake had chased after him and Betty and with all the travelling piled on top Gwen wasn’t surprised he was asleep. Instead she turned the lights off and made her way into bed. Just as she sunk into the mattress she felt Blake pull her body into him as his arms wrapped around her torso.  Gwen sighed and relaxed back into him.

The annoying beep beep beep of Blake’s alarm woke both him and her up. Gwen reached across Blake to switch it off, her chest hovering above his face.

“Well that’s a sight I wouldn’t mind waking up to every morning” Blake teased as he held Gwen to him.

Her chest firmly pressed against his.

“So what are we doing today?” Gwen whispered.

“Can’t we stay in bed like this?”

“As much as I would love that, I don’t think the three hyperactive boys down the hall would like that.” Gwen replied smiling into Blake’s chest.

He let out a huge sigh.

“Fishing?”

“I’ll watch. I have never fished before in my life” Gwen replied.

“First time for everything. Besides you’ll look cute in waders. I even had some with pink edging bought for you” Blake said kissing down Gwen’s neck, feeling her body shiver.

“O-okay I’ll try.”

Fed, dressed and ready for a day of fishing the family began the walk down to the lake. Gwen and Apollo trailed behind as he got used to walking on the stony path. The one thing that got Blake though, was how Betty stayed by Apollo’s side waiting for him and being their if he needed extra help.  Usually she was running around every one doing thousands of laps. King and Zuma were at front talking to Blake about what fish they were going to catch.

Gwen took a picture of three of the men in her life. The lake in the background along with the vivid blue sky just helped show the love.  They stopped and set up camp, meaning a few chairs Blake had on his shoulder and Apollo’s baby bag.

Blake showed the boys how to use the rods while Apollo played in the water chasing the fish and looking for frogs along with Betty. After the older boys had the hang of the rods he left them to their own devices. He went up the banking and pulled Gwen up from her seat on the grass.

“Come on beautiful time to learn something new” Blake said leading her in the water.

Blake picked up his rod and placed it in Gwen’s hands making sure she was holding it properly. Blake was stood behind her, his chest against her back. His hands resting upon hers. When he brought her arms back to throw the line his groin scarped across her behind. Her breath hitched at the contact. He pushed her arms forward and her hips pushed into him. Blake had a devilish smile.

Their moment was interrupted as King shouted that he caught something. Blake rushed over and helped him bringing it in. He helped King wheel the fish in. Blake showed him how to hold it while Gwen took a picture of their first catch.  Gwen was sat back on the banking when Apollo started yelling for her to come play. Gwen joined him and began chasing him in the water. His untainted giggle filling everyone’s ears. Betty was getting excited with the game and was splashing in the water.

Betty ran in front of Gwen and Gwen fell over the small dog landing in the water. Her body submerged in the cold liquid. Blake was pulling her out of the water as quick as he could as Gwen began dithering. He got her to the bank, while Zuma followed. King managed to get Apollo and bring him out of the water. Blake was rubbing Gwen’s arms trying to keep her warm. The chairs forgotten, Blake took everyone home. Gwen was still shaking when they got back to his ranch.

“Right boys look in the top draw in the kitchen there should be a menu, pick something and we’ll order in. King can you go to our bedroom and get me one of the blankets and one of my shirts. Zuma when you’ve got the menu can you find a towel and help Apollo dry Betty” The boys nodded and went their separate ways.

Blake began stripping Gwen off in the living room, King ran in and put the blanket and shirt on the couch before going to help his brothers. Blake lit the fire and made sure it was roaring before stripping Gwen of the rest of her clothes and pulling his shirt over her body and sitting her in front of the fire with the blanket. He sat next to her his hands still rubbing Gwen’s arms. The boys joined the couple and Blake arranged for the food to be delivered. Betty was laid next to Gwen’s feet her head resting on Gwen’s legs.

Everyone watched a movie, while eating pizza. They were all sharing Gwen’s blanket, as they helped each other stay warm. Blake stood up and snuck out of the room while the others were absorbed into the film. He began making his famous hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows and extra flakes.  He took two cups into the room and handed them to King and Zuma. He brought a smaller one in for Apollo and added extra whipped cream. He finally brought his and Gwen’s into the room. She thanked him before taking a sip. When she pulled her cup away everyone began laughing. Gwen looked over at Blake who had a deep burley laugh. Before Gwen could ask what was so funny Blake leaned over to Gwen and kissed her nose taking the whipped cream with him. Pulling back, he licked his lips.

That night after getting everyone settled Blake returned to his room. Betty decided she wasn’t leaving Apollo’s side which made the older boys a bit jealous but Blake promised to let them help make pancakes. They were going to be spoilt on this holiday.

The next day as promised Blake let the boys help him make pancakes while Gwen slept in. Apollo was laying with Gwen along with his new shadow -Betty.

Today’s adventure was a hike through the woods and Blake helped the boys climb the trees. Gwen was being the expectant hysterical mother, constantly telling her boys to be careful. Betty sat next to Gwen as they watched the boys be boys. Gwen’s nerves were through the roof. On the walk down Gwen found a horse shoe and she was so proud as she showed Blake and his smile beamed back at her. She declared that it was going to go above the bed at Blake’s ranch to bring them luck.

The boys were tucked in bed fast asleep and Gwen and Blake enjoyed some adult time. Gwen was sat on the couch as Blake was sat on the floor in front of her strumming some cords on his acoustic guitar. Gwen could hear him softly singing under his breath as he played.

“Sing me a song Cowboy” Gwen commanded.

Blake complied and his voice got louder, although it was still soft. Gwen ran her nails through Blake’s hair as he sang. Her heart melting at the words he sang. She was falling deeper for a man she swore she never would.

 

Gwen woke up to Blake’s hushed voice.

“Fine. Endy I said fine. I just have to convince Gwen. Come on. Fine. Bye” Blake said down the phone.

He turned and saw Gwen’s chocolate orbs staring at him.

“Sorry did I wake you?” Blake said returning to the bed. Holding his arm up for Gwen to snuggle into him.

“A little bit. Guess I just missed your presence” Gwen replied her eyes drifting shut again.

“We’ve been invited out. Against my better judgement my sister is forcing us to go and has offered to watch the boys. She has two of her own so she’ll be fine. What do you think?”  Blake asked.

“Sounds fun” Gwen mumbled as she went back to sleep.

Blake and everyone spent the day at Endy’s until she kicked the grown-ups out to go to the event. Gwen wore a short denim skirt and one of Blake’s plaid shirts tied at the ends, her naval just poking out. Blake was in jeans and also one of his plaid shirts.

Blake drove them in his truck to one of his friend’s house. Gwen was nervous, she hadn’t met any of Blake’s friends only his family. But as soon as Blake took her hand Gwen felt the nerves retreat. He walked into his friend’s house with a pack of beer in one hand and Gwen in his other hand. He walked out back and Gwen saw a bunch of people sat around a giant bonfire. The orange flames crackling as they danced around. Blake sat down in one of the free chairs placing the beer on the floor next to his chair, he pulled Gwen onto his lap locking his hands around her waist.

“We need to be lovey dovey and a real couple” He whispered into her ear.

Gwen nodded and peck his lips to show she got his point. Blake smiled at the interaction before pulling a beer from the pack and cracking it open. He took a cool refreshing sip before feeling his hands moving without his control. He watched as Gwen brought the can up to her lips and took a sip.

“So Shelton who’s the girl?” Someone called over to him.

“Luke, my fiancé Gwen. Gwen Luke” Gwen smiled and waved over at him. “This is Brett, John, Dave and Brandon, Their wives Kelly, Jade, Laney and Stacii, Luke where’s Caroline?”

“She’s at home with the kids. Joey’s sick” Luke explained.

“Ah right, hope he’s better soon. Apollo would love to play with him” Blake said.

“Apollo?” Brett jumped in.

“My youngest son” Gwen answered.

“Youngest?” Luke asked.

“Geez do you guys not listen when I tell you about my life? She has three boys King, Zuma and Apollo.” Blake said sighing dramatically.

Luke laughed walking into the kitchen. Blake adjusted Gwen so she was laying down more instead of sitting up. His hands were still locked around her waist as he took her ear in his mouth nibbling it. Gwen let out the most adorable giggle that led Blake to chuckle. Luke came out holding a plate with burgers on and a guitar. He handed the plate to Gwen before sitting back down in the chair next to them.

“What are you feeding him he seems to be losing weight?” Luke joked.

“I don’t cook. My cowboy over here does.” Gwen said leaning back and kissing his lips.

“Well then” Luke said strumming the guitar as Gwen and Blake bit into their burgers.

Of course Blake finished his burger first, he started singing along to the song Luke and the rest of the couples were singing. Gwen hadn’t a clue what the words were so she continued to quietly eat her burger. Gwen put the plate on the before look over at Blake and taking his can of beer. She could see the smirk playing at his lips. Their moment was interrupted when Luke started to pull Gwen up off of Blake’s lap but Blake’s grip on her made her movement a little restrictive.

Luke placed the guitar in Blake’s lap and pried Gwen out of Blake’s grip. He pulled a chair up next to Blake and offered it to Gwen, who willingly sat looking at Blake playing with the strings.

He began playing his own version of _Bless The Broken Road_. Gwen noticed along with everyone else whose eyes were glued on Blake the glimmer in them as Gwen quietly sang along. Gwen couldn’t push the smile off of her face as everyone joined in. It felt like Gwen was really part of Blake’s life and family. She closed her eyes as they ended the song. Gwen shot up and went straight back to Blake’s lap, wrapping her arms around Blake’s neck.

“I really need a kiss. You’re been cute and I can’t wait” She whispered.

Blake complied pressing his lips to Gwen’s. His tongue stroked along her lips asking for entrance which Gwen provided. When their tongues met they felt a jolt of electricity run through their body. Gwen and Blake moaned at the feeling.

“I didn’t know you played the guitar or could sing” Gwen whispered.

“I’m full of surprises” Blake smiled back.

 

The night continued and Gwen got to know everyone. The boys decided to play a game of poker around the table, like John and Laney, Gwen was sat on Blake’s lap pretending to help him play; when in actuality she had no idea how to play and instead decided to press kisses along Blake’s jaw. Blake’s hand moved to Gwen’s leg as she whispered in his ear.

“Hey Jade do you have a blanket or a throw for my girl. She’s getting cold and I don’t really want to show all you guys my man boobs” Blake asked.

“Yeah hold up I’ll go get you one. Anyone else want a blanket?” jade asked looking around.

Luke wafted his hand in the air.

“Grow some balls Luke.” With that she disappeared and came back with a blanket that Blake helped Gwen spread slung her legs as she nestled into him.

It was around four in the morning when they finally climbed into bed. Gwen was laid on her stomach facing the door while Blake laid partly on top of her; his head resting on her shoulder and his hand snaking up her shirt and resting in the middle of her back.

They were in the same position a few hours later when they could hear the pitter patter of little feet climbing the steps.

“Maybe if we pretend to be asleep they’ll go away” Blake mumbled.

“Nope, they’ll jump on you” Gwen said giggling.

Blake kissed her back before looking at the door and watching it burst as the room filled with three beautiful little boys. True to her word the boys leapt on Blake which caused Gwen to groan as he was still partially on her.

Blake was dumbfounded that Gwen could actually ride a horse. They boys knew a little but Gwen, man she was a confident rider. She had Apollo sat in front of her and just took off around the field. Blake dared to say she was actually better than him.

Blake showed the boys how to mount the two smaller horses he had and how to control them before letting them get used to the feel by going around the field. Blake mounted his horse and galloped over to Gwen.

“Where did you learn to ride?” Blake questioned.

“Every girl loves horses” Gwen replied speeding off.

Blake laughed before following her. Eventually Blake felt the boys were confident enough on the horses to go on one of the trails. Apollo had begged to be on Blake’s horse and Gwen relented handing him over to Blake’s waiting hands. Gwen then took the opportunity to race King to the top of the small hill. The horse’s hooves clapping down onto the stone path. Reaching the top Gwen saw Blake and Apollo clapping while Zuma tried to catch up with a giant smile on his face and she could hear King’s laughter from next to her.

The last couple of days were similar, the boys begged Blake to go fishing while Gwen took Apollo to see the horses and on Friday they went for another horse ride.

But the time came and they had to pack everything up ready to fly back home. The boys were melancholy about leaving, even though Blake promised they could spend the summer down there. Apollo was fussier than usually sensing the change in demeanours. Blake knew it was going to be a long flight. Longer than before that is. At least Betty was coming home with them so Apollo was more settled.

 


	10. Helping Friends

It was early Saturday morning when Gwen dragged herself out of Blake’s arms to see to her crying baby. She stopped to look at Blake and saw the crease between his eyebrows that had only just occurred. She smiled hoping that it was his way of showing he knew she was gone. Gwen leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his head before leaving the room.

When she got into Apollo’s room she saw Betty lying next to his crib. Gwen leaned down and picked Apollo up, soothing him as she walked around the room singing under her breath. It wasn’t until she was sat down on the old rocking chair that she noticed he had an old, worn teddy in his hands; one she had never seen before. Shaking the thought out of her head Gwen changed Apollo’s nappy and started walking towards the stairs. She stopped outside her bedroom to see Blake lying in bed just as she left him. Betty ran into the room and jumped on the bed licking Blake’s face.

“You are definitely not Gwen. Betty, girl stop. Stop. I know I love you too. Stop. Gwen’s not going to want to kiss me after this” Blake said smiling at the attention.

Apollo’s giggle caught his attention as he turned towards the door. He motioned for Gwen to come closer, and she did. Standing at the edge of the bed Blake grabbed Apollo from her hands tickling him until he was dying of laughter. Blake momentarily stopped and whispered something to Apollo before holding his hand out to Gwen who took it. He dragged her down onto the bed so she landed on her back, Apollo began tickling her while Blake joined in. Betty was licking Gwen’s pinned body; joining in with the fun.

Gwen couldn’t stop laughing, all her breath was stolen from her as she laughed her heart away. Apollo eventually stopped and laid his head down on Gwen’s stomach, planting kisses occasionally. Blake smiled down into her eyes. Without a second thought Blake leaned down and their lips locked. Gwen couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Just as Blake was deepening the kiss, King and Zuma ran into the room tackling Gwen with hugs.

Dressed, fed and extra giddy for the day’s events the boys ran outside to play while Gwen ran around the house tidying up and such. Blake had gone out to get some food and round up some guests. Gwen had finished tidying and was laid on the couch with her two-year-old resting with her. Gwen was stretched out on the couch with Apollo curled up against her while his back rested against the back of the couch.

And that’s how Blake found them. Fast asleep. Blake smiled and went into the kitchen to discard the shopping bags he brought back with him. King and Zuma saw him from outside and ran into the house shouting about the BBQ. Blake managed to quieten the while unpacking. He checked his phone and sent out several messages inviting people around. Blake went back into the living room to check on his girl. He noticed that she had turned into Apollo and her nose was resting in his hair, inhaling his baby smell. Blake couldn’t help but take a picture immediately taking a picture and setting it as his lock screen. Blake kissed her temple, not wanting to wake her but knowing she would get panicky when people started in half an hour and she wasn’t ready.

Gwen stirred her eyes meeting Blake’s sky blue orbs. She gave a small smile as she stretched her body smiling at the warm feeling spreading through her body.

“People are going to be arriving in half an hour or so. Thought you might want to get dressed” Blake said puling Gwen up into a sitting position trying not to disturb Apollo too much.

“What’s wrong with your shirt” Gwen said pulling at the hem.

“As much as it illuminates my possessiveness I wouldn’t be able to keep my eyes, hands or body away from you” Blake returned.

“You can’t hold me liable for your erections. I’ll go change though” Gwen got up and headed upstairs.

Telling Gwen to change was probably a bad idea. She came downstairs wearing denim shorts that barley covered her ass, and a white top which instantly brought his eyes to the black bikini top that was easily seen through her top.  Blake knew he was going to have a heart attack at least once that day.

Gwen started prepping a salad while Blake showed the boys how to use the BBQ outside. They were wearing their bathing suits ready to go swimming. People started arriving and soon the yard was full. People talking, dancing and laughing were dotted around the garden, a few were in the pool including King and Zuma. Blake was in shorts and a tee as he made his rounds talking to his guests.  Gwen brought the salad outside and set it on the table, feeling the heat run along her skin. And looked for a familiar face.

“No wonder you said your dad didn’t need to have the boys” Jen’s voice rang.

Gwen squealed and turned around engulfing Jen in a hug.

“I’ve missed you so much!” Gwen said still holding onto her.

“Blake invited the family. The rest are on their way and Todd is talking to Blake already”

Gwen looked up and saw Todd talking to Blake at the BBQ and some of Blake’s friends and she watched as Stella jumped into the pool.

“Gwen?” Adam’s voice echoed.

“Yeah? What’s up Hun?” She asked.

“Apollo is awake, he’s crying and I didn’t know if he was hungry or what” Adam said, his voice racked with nerves.

Gwen looked at her watch.

“Yeah. He’s probably hungry. Thank you” Gwen replied walking into the building.

Adam took note of the way Blake’s eyes followed Gwen as she left, smirking to himself.

A few minutes later Gwen came back outside with a small eyed Apollo and walked over to the BBQ. Blake looked down at Apollo holding onto Gwen and ruffled his hair.

“Want a burger bud? You can have the first one” Blake said getting a bread cake and putting a burger on it; he grabbed the ketchup and drew a smiley face on the meat before handing it to the two-year-old.

Apollo instantly perked up and took a bite of his burger, after Gwen blew on it cooling it down.  After that a queue formed for food while Gwen sat at a table with a woman she hadn’t seen, she had dark long hair and a beautiful maxi dress on that made Gwen’s heart, beat with jealousy.

“You must be Gwen.” She said looking at Apollo with adoration.

“Yes and you are?” She asked smiling at the woman.

“Behati”

“Ah… Adam’s told me a lot about you” Gwen said recognition sinking in.

“Really?”

“Yeah he seemed really upset the other day, he told me about you and said he thought he blew it because he wasn’t sure if he could handle kids. He’s nervous about the idea but he’s great with mine” Gwen explained.

Behati smiled and looked as though she was about to say something when Blake came and placed a plate on the table with a burger on for Gwen. He kissed her head before taking a seat next to Gwen. She looked up at him before thanking him. The burger was still sat on the plate.

“So have you made any plans for the wedding?” Behati asked.

“Not so many” Gwen said looking over at Blake.

“No, we will sit down tonight and plan it through” Blake said nodding “Now please eat”

Blake eyed the burger and Gwen relented taking a bite of the food while Apollo squirmed in her lap.

“What’s up bubba?”  Gwen asked.

“Addy… Uncle Addy” Apollo said trying to get down.

Gwen let Apollo down and watched as Apollo ran over to Adam who was stroking Betty. Glancing over at Behati she saw the sparkle in her eyes at the interaction. Adam was crouched down next to Apollo, who had a tennis ball in his hand. Adam was swinging his arm showing how to throw the ball. Once he threw it she watched as her baby squealed in delight, clapping his hands and then high fiving Adam as Betty ran for the ball.

A few hours later Blake and Behati were both sat with Apollo and Betty as Apollo pretended to drive trucks and kept running off to find balls. It was when Gwen came over to check his diaper that she noticed the fruit bowl filled with red apples on the grass. Each apple had a bite mark out of it about the size of Apollo’s mouth but there was one on the floor that must have been Adam’s.

“They copy everything you do” Gwen said looking at the apple.

Adam blushed as he followed her gaze and then looked at the fruit bowl.

Gwen laughed at his embarrassment along with Behati as she checked on her other two boys who were quickly turning into mermen. Gwen was crouched down near the pool telling they boys how she would come in later when she felt a pair of strong arms pull her up. Her feet were in the air as Blake kissed her.

“Blake” She laughed. “Put me down!”

“Put you down?”

“Yes!”

Before she realised her mistake, Blake had dropped her in the pool, her head emerged from the cool liquid, she noted the giant dimpled smile on Blake’s face which made her smile even more. She pulled her top off and threw it at Blake creating a giant wet mark on his shirt. She did the same with her shorts and swam over to her boys. People were laughing as they watched the interaction. When Gwen reached the boys, she stuck her tongue out at Blake who shook his head. He stripped his tee off before cannonballing into the water splashing everyone. After attacking each other and the kids with water Gwen and Blake met at the edge of the pool.

“I can’t believe you did that” Gwen murmured as her lips touched his.

Blake’s hand snuck behind her back as he pulled her against the pool wall, his hand resting on her ass. Their eyes were glued on each other as people evaporated and they fell into their own world. It wasn’t until Zuma splashed Blake. He took a second before diving for him and chucking him in the air watching as he fell into the water. Gwen took her chance to escape climbing out of the pool. She grabbed a towel and her clothes before heading to her room.

Gwen decided to jump in the shower to wash the chlorine off her body. She was singing softly to herself and was unaware of anyone watching her. The glass doors were steamed up and Blake couldn’t help but admire her voice as well as her silhouette. She turned the shower off but Blake didn’t move. Gwen screamed in shock as Blake stood staring at her with hooded eyes.

“You have a good voice” He said taking a step closer.

Gwen blushed at his compliment.

“And an even better body” He continued, with another step.

Her blush stayed as her gaze moved to the floor.

Before she knew it, Blake was stood in front of her, his hands burning holes on her hips where they rested. His forehead resting against hers. Her breath hitched as he kissed her.

“Whoa! Sorry” Adam’s voice fell into the bathroom.

He stepped back out of the bathroom shutting the door.

“It’s just Apollo is asking for some ice cream but I didn’t know if he was allowed it or if he’s allergic.

“You can give him some, he’s not allergic” Gwen’s breathy voice came through the door.

They listened as his footsteps got quieter as he went back downstairs.

“I want you” Blake whispered his lips brushing hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Comments are like cuddles.


	11. Surprises

“Remind me why I’m here again” Adam said to Blake looking around the flower shop.

“Because I want to get flowers for Gwen” Blake replied looking at the different types.

“But why me?” Adam sighed.

“Because you keep cock blocking me from my own fiancé!” Blake said turning to him. “They’re perfect” He said looking at Adam.

“What my eyes? Thanks, I got them from my mom” Adam teased. “Doesn’t your assistant get your flowers?”

“My assistant is my fiancé dip ship. The sunflowers are good, they match her personality, happy and cheerful” Blake said reaching for them.

He took a few to the counter and watched the woman make a bouquet for him.

“Hey I don’t cockblock you!” Adam shouted when they got onto the street finally realising what Blake had said.

Blake just smirked as he got into the car.

When Blake got back home he saw Behati sat with the boys on the floor playing with them with still no sign of Gwen he smiled to himself.

“She still in bed?” Blake said walking towards the stairs.

Climbing them as he saw Behati nod; Adam sat beside her and started throwing the ball to King. Blake walked into his bedroom and felt his heart stop at the sight of Gwen fast asleep, her stomach pressed against the mattress, her hair slightly curled and spread everywhere. He wondered what it would be like to walk in to their room and see her naked like this and not just in his shirt, although it was already having quite the effect on him.

Blake shook his head and stepped closer to Gwen, as if she could sense him her head turned to face him, her eyes still shut, as her lips parted slightly. The plump skin begging to be kissed Blake couldn’t help himself as he leant down and kissed her lips. Without opening her eyes, she kissed him back, feeling his tongue dance with her, Gwen let out a small moan.

“I brought you these” Blake said handing her the flowers.

“Thank you” Gwen said beginning to sit up.

“I’m sorry for the other night. Adam cockblocking us and stalking you in the shower” Blake said sliding onto the bed next to her.

“It’s okay. We have plenty of time for more kisses”

“That wasn’t the only thing I was planning at that moment” Blake said, his lips grazing her collar.

Gwen was speechless. Blake smiled before groaning and pulling himself out of bed.

“You should get dressed, it’s almost time to go to my parents” Blake said

Gwen nodded standing up and unbuttoning her shirt letting it fall to the floor before walking over to the en suit. She could hear Blake’s breath quickening.

“Holy fuck” Blake muttered watching Gwen in just her lace thong.

A few hours later a full Gwen was sat on the porch at the back of her future parents in law’s house watching the boys run around, Blake was talking to his mom while Adam was bugging his dad. Behati came and sat next to Gwen watching the boys with her.

“Would you ever have more kids?” She asked Gwen.

“Yes, I’ve always wanted four kids but wasn’t lucky enough” Gwen admitted as she watched Apollo run up to Blake.

“What about with Blake?”

“I don’t even know if he wants kids. That makes me look like a good fiancé” Gwen joked watching Blake scoop Apollo up and take him in the house.

He came out a few minutes later with Apollo by his side. Apollo ran over to Gwen giggling as she pulled him onto her lap.

“What’s so funny Mr?” Gwen said, giggling too.

“Bwake said I can have ice-cream” Apollo said as Blake came over holding seven ice-cream cones.

“I told him he could have one if he sat with you and didn’t chase the dog with it” Blake explained handing a cone to Apollo.

He waited for the boys to run up and gave them each one as well as Gwen and Behati. Gwen smiled at the gesture licking her ice cream.

An hour later with three sleepy boys Gwen and Blake headed home; the boys were asleep in the car as Blake turned to Gwen.

“What do you normally do for Halloween?” Blake asked.

“Well I’ve been working the last couple of Halloweens so my mom took the boys trick or treating.” Gwen explained.

“We’re throwing a party but we’ll take the boys around the estate tomorrow. I’ll sort costumes out for us all.” Blake stated pulling up to the drive.

Gwen was dumbfounded. He wanted her boys to have the best childhood ever. She was falling for him. _Shit_

Gwen watched as Blake got King out of the car first taking him in the house, Gwen started unbuckling Apollo by the time Blake came back out for Zuma. She followed him and watched as he gently laid Zuma in his bed kissing his blond locks and tucking him in tight. Now it was Blake’s turn to follow Gwen as she set Apollo down in his crib. The new, old teddy waiting for him.

“Where did that come from?” Gwen whispered, signalling to the teddy.

“It was my brother; Richie’s I was going through some stuff and Apollo picked it up and started playing with it. I hope you don’t mind” Blake said, tears beginning to dampen his eyes.

“Not at all. It’s really sweet” Gwen said kissing his cheek.

Blake and Gwen had just settled in bed, the lights were off and the room was pitch black, Gwen’s head was resting on Blake’s chest as he mumbled about some meeting. Gwen felt her eyes get heavier and heavier but she would jolt awake at Blake’s voice. Deciding what tactic to use Gwen pulled her head up, her lips imprinting on his as she kissed him over and over again until he got the message. He got a different message. He flipped Gwen over, his body holding her down as his tongue danced with hers, his hands grazing her shirt covered ribs. Just as thing were getting heated Blake’s phone began vibrating like crazy. He continued to kiss Gwen until he couldn’t bear the sounds anymore, knowing it would eventually wake the boys.

“Shelton” Blake answered roughly as Gwen smiled up at him, his broad body leaning against the headboard.

Gwen was laid with her head on his chest, her nails tracing patterns in his dusting of chest hair, as Blake’s voice grew more and more frustrated.

After sighing and grumbling a few times Blake hung up, throwing his phone on the bed and wrapping his arms around Gwen.

“Adam and Behati are spending a few nights here”, Blake said remorse creeping into his eyes. “There was a flood of some sort, they’re packing a bag and heading over”

Gwen nodded, her eyes shut.

“Do you want me to stay awake with you?” She asked snuggling further into his body.

“No. You go to sleep. I’m going to murder the boy and burry him. Can’t have any witnesses” Blake joked.

Around an hour later Blake got a text from Adam saying they were outside. He tried to detangle himself from Gwen as smoothly as possible. He pulled the cover further up her sleeping body and kissed her head. He went downstairs and opened the door, he kissed Behati on the cheek and slapped Adam on the back of the head.

“Cockblocker” He muttered.

Adam smirked taking Behati’s hand and leading her to a guest bedroom.

 

The next morning was hectic. Blake’s alarm went off late and Gwen was rushing around trying to get the boys dressed and ready for school, while also getting herself ready for work. She was grateful that Apollo only woke up once last night and that was because he was hot. She walked downstairs and was met by Adam and Behati and the smell of pancakes.

“We thought we’d make breakfast as a thank you” Adam said gesturing to the kitchen table.

Gwen sighed taking a seat and the offered tea from Adam. Blake came downstairs followed by the boys, who whizzed past him to the pancakes.

After dropping the boys off at school and nursery Gwen and Blake walked into the office. Gwen felt like she had hundreds of eyes on her, she kept her gaze down and dispersed her bag before grabbing her notebook and heading to Blake’s office.

After the usual routine Gwen left his office and went to make herself a drink. It was then that someone grew the balls to come and talk to her.

“So no wonder you’re his longest assistant if you’re screwing the boss. No wonder he keeps you around” The woman said.

Gwen stopped staring, her whole body froze, a man wearing a shirt and tie walked in and began making his own drink.

“What not going to deny that’s the reason you still have a job?” The woman continued.

“What are you guys talking about?” The man interrupted.

“How Gwen here is only here because she’s doing the big man”

“I wouldn’t mind me a piece of that action.” He commented looking Gwen up and down.

Gwen couldn’t breathe. She stopped what she was doing and left the office.  She sat at her desk and saw Taylor approaching her with a cup of tea.

“They got to you?” Taylor said placing the drink down.

“Is that what everyone thinks?” Gwen said trying to hold back the hurt.

“It’s the latest rumour. I mean Me, Ally Andrea etcetera know the truth the way you used to gush about him.” Taylor said.

Gwen nodded and watched as Taylor went back to work.

Gwen went up to Blake’s office, attentively knocking on the door. At his command, she opened the door, closing it softly behind her.

“Can- can I talk to you?” Gwen asked ringing her fingers until they were right.

“Of course” Blake offered her the seat across from him.

“I was wondering, if I’d be able to be a stay at home wife until I find a new job? People are starting to get the wrong idea. I mean I can keep Apollo home with me and help out around the house” Gwen started rambling.

“Wait…W-wait. Has someone said something to you?!” Blake said the furry evident in his voice.

“It doesn’t matter. Everyone is thinking it. Heck I’d believe it to. I just wanted to see if it was okay with you” Gwen replied, finding her edge.

“Yes of course you can. Apollo would love to have more mommy time anyway. Do you want to go now?”

“If that’s okay? I’ll pack my stuff” Gwen replied.

“Leave your stuff. I’ll bring that home tomorrow. Can you and ‘Pollo run some errands for tonight then? I have a list of stuff and I’ll be back as early as I can”

Gwen nodded and took the list. She walked around to his side of the desk and planted a kiss on his cheek before exiting the building without a word.

The first thing Gwen did was collect Apollo and told the nursery he wouldn’t be back for a few weeks. She got him settled in the car and took him to the mall, they had lunch and went and ran Blake’s errands. Gwen couldn’t help but notice Apollo’s constant smile at been around her. She hadn’t realised how much she missed her little boy and how fast he was growing up.

As promised Blake arrived home at four, three energetic boys running around the house and Adam chasing them in a teletubbies costume. Behati and Gwen were finishing with the decorations and from the looks of it the kids were looking after Adam. Blake greeted Gwen and Behati with a kiss on the cheek before going upstairs to get ready.

Blake couldn’t help the deep belly laugh that came out when he saw his costume. Freddy Flintstone.  He put the outfit on and was messing with his hair when Gwen came into the room to change. Slipping her Wilma outfit on. She had a wig and kept her make up simple. By the time she was ready Blake was still sat watching her through the mirror comb in hand.

“You’re the sexiest Wilma I have ever seen” Blake said as she sauntered closer to him, helping to style his hair.

Rounding the boys up, Behati grabbed Gwen pulling her into a room and locking the door.

“I know I don’t really know you but I feel like I know you more than anyone. I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow and I’m really scared. I was wondering if you would come with me?” Behati asked.

“Of course I will. Are you okay?”

“I think I might be pregnant”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it ?
> 
> Leave me a comment.
> 
> Lou :)


	12. Halloween Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Gwen throw a Halloween party which get crashed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> So this chapter is mainly a filler because I wanted to update but I don't know where the story is going at the moment. 
> 
> I'm also looking at updating Fairy tale life so if you have any suggestions or ideas feel free to comment or dm me on twitter (@foreverluu_) 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and Kudos you have no idea what they mean to me.
> 
> Lou x

Gwen wasn’t sure where the kids stopped and the adults started. It seemed only Behati and herself were here to watch the kids including Adam and Blake who joined the children at people’s doors trick or treating. Blake occasionally wound the boys up saying he was going to nick their candy while Adam ran ahead down the street looking for the best houses.

Blake held onto Gwen’s arm as everyone ran ahead.

“Is everything okay with B?” Blake asked, the concern evident in his sparkling blue orbs.

“Yeah she just asked me to go shopping tomorrow” Gwen smiled.

Her brows creased slightly as she lied, Blake picked up on the motion but decided to let it pass. He moved his hand down from her wrist to interlock their fingers.

“So who said something to you at the office?” Blake whispered, pulling Gwen closer to him.

“No one I just wanted to stay home with Apollo and plan the wedding” Gwen said; the crease forming between her brows.

“That’s not what Taylor said” Blake whispered brushing his lips against Gwen’s forehead.

“I… They… Some people said that I only kept my job because I was sleeping with you and I got some crude looks” Gwen admitted.

Gwen and Blake caught up with the kids and watched as they talked about what candy they were going to eat first. Gwen couldn’t believe what she had been missing out on the past few Halloweens. She missed the way she felt having a family, her boys with their dad. Blake was more of a dad than the boys’ biological dad. The searing pain still shot through her heart at the thought but she was glad the boys had Blake even if it was just for a year. They would know what it was like to have a real family.

Gwen hadn’t realized she’d stopped walking until she saw Apollo running towards her. She scooped him up and opened her mouth as he offered her some of his lolly. Gwen took quick strides catching up with the rest of the group.

 

After returning home with the boys everyone watched the three monkeys run around on their sugar rushes. Gwen was finishing putting the last of the decorations up. She was stood on a chair trying to hang some big creepy decoration on the lampshade; when Blake walked in, he froze walking over to the chair, instantly holding her legs.

“You shouldn’t be climbing about with those boys running around” Blake scolded.

“I can’t reach anyway” Gwen replied preparing to climb down.

Before Gwen could make another move, she was on Blake’s shoulders. With the added height, she could hang the decoration, just as she was about to climb down the front door opened, revealing Blake’s mom and dad. Gwen’s face flushed, she’d only met them a few times and being on their son’s shoulders probably wasn’t a good move. Blake just smirked before reaching up and pulling Gwen down in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting kisses up her neck. Gwen giggled before pulling away and greeting Blake’s parents.

The party was in full swing, Gwen had lost count of the amount of shots Blake had had, being a mom Gwen only had two knowing she had to watch her boys. Gwen was sat talking to one of Blake’s many business partners when Behati came over holding a grey Apollo.

“He feels a bit sick and I think he’s ready for a nap, his sugar rush finally ran out when he was playing with King on the trampoline” Behati explained.

Gwen nodded taking her baby in her arms. The man continued to talk to her even though Gwen was itching to put her son to bed. Blake came up behind her, kissing her temple before greeting his guests. He looked down at Apollo who smiled up at him. He offered his hands and Apollo eagerly accepted climbing into his arms. Apollo had his head resting on Blake’s shoulder so if you caught a glimpse of him you would see a greying curly haired man and a matching baby boy. You would think they were father and son.

“No wonder you left me if you had a secret family!” Miranda’s shrill cut through the crowd.

Gwen saw Blake physically shudder at the sound. Apollo burrowed his face closer into Blake’s neck. Blake turned around and eyes met with those of his ex.

“My family isn’t a secret” Blake replied keeping his free hand in Gwen’s.

“I guess that this is the new replacement? What get bored of me and decide to play family?” Miranda bit. “Don’t worry darling he’ll get bored soon and you can go back to being a single parent. He gets bored fairly easily”

“Miranda what are you doing here? Come to make a scene to stay relevant?” Blake asked.

Gwen took the moment to escape going out back.

Miranda came closer her hand brushing over Apollo’s back.

“Don’t touch him!” Blake snapped swirling away from her tatty pink nails.

“Mama! Mama!” Apollo chanted.

Blake tried calming Apollo but he wasn’t having any of it, Blake followed Gwen’s footsteps and found her hovering near the door. He was about to hand Apollo over when he felt Miranda’s arm on his shoulder. Gwen’s rage exploded. She pulled Miranda’s hand off Blake.

“Come on Blake baby you gonna let some whore touch me like that” Miranda cooed in what Gwen thought was meant to be a cute voice.  

“Have you looked in the mirror Miranda? You’re the whore.” Blake said stepping away from her.

Miranda screamed launching at Gwen her nails instantly wrapping in Gwen’s hair. The fumbled around in their heels pulling at each other making each other lose balance. Adam ran out after seeing the ciaos.

“Shouldn’t we stop them?” Adam asked.

“No Gwen needs this she’s got so much building. I’ve seen her abs she can handle this” Blake boasted watching the girls go at it.

Gwen managed to swing at Miranda her nails scratching her eyebrow causing blood to swim down her face. Miranda released her grip on Gwen’s now matted locks and Gwen took the chance; shoving Miranda and watched as she fell into the pool. Her head burst through the water’s surface, mascara was running down her face, her eyes were surrounded by black circles like a panda. Gwen turned on her heel grabbing Apollo from Blake before walking past all the guests gathering to see what all the commotion was about.

Blake hadn’t seen Gwen the rest of the night, not that he was surprised, he knew she didn’t like confrontation and she had just kicked his ex’s ass. As the last of the guests left Blake grabbed Adam and told him to grab King while he grabbed Zuma. They took the boys to bed tucking them in tightly, Blake carefully removed Zuma’s glasses like he had seen Gwen do a million times. He walked into his bedroom and was greeted by the site of Gwen in just her underwear and a naked Apollo.

“Well this is a new sight” Blake said appreciating the sight of Gwen.

“He threw up on your shirt” Gwen replied walking over to Apollo; scooping him up.

“I’m going to give him a bath” Gwen said leaving the room and walking to the bathroom.

Blake sighed before grabbing a shower and getting ready for bed. He walked down the corridor and could here Apollo splashing in the water. He knocked on the door not waiting for an answer as he walked in.

His breath was stolen as he saw Gwen sat naked in the bath with Apollo, playing with some rubber ducks.

Blake felt like his whole body was cemented to the ground. What startled him more was Gwen wasn’t yelling at him to get out. Instead she looked up at him with dark eyes.

“Want to join us?” Gwen’s smoky voice asked.


	13. The Day After

“Want to join us?” Gwen’s smoky voice asked.

Blake slowly nodded and began stripping down, he reeked of confidence as he climbed into the tub with Gwen and Apollo. Gwen laughed at the fact that you could still fit another two people in the bath with them. Apollo was showing Blake some of his toys including a rubber duck and some foam letters you can stick on the wall.

Apollo slowly but surely made his way over to Blake sitting in front of him as he played. Blake slowly came around and started passing letters to Apollo to stick on the tiled walls; whispering in his ear where to put them. Eventually Apollo finished putting the letters on the wall and Blake whispered to Apollo.

“I love you Mama!” Apollo said, a bright smile following.

It was exactly what he’d put on the wall with Blake’s help.

Gwen could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and willed them back as she leant down to kiss Apollo, who’s lips were already pouting and waiting. Blake’s leg grazed against Gwen’s as Apollo climbed back over to Gwen. Gwen noticed her little boy getting tired and climbed out of the bath, leaving Apollo with Blake, whilst she wrapped a towel around her body, her hair was bone dry still. She reached into the water and pulled Apollo out wrapping him up in his own towel, her hands rubbing slowly up and down his back to keep him warm and to dry him.  Just as Gwen turned to leave Blake dunked under the water, breaking the surface with water dripping down his face, his usual curls straighter and stuck to his forehead. Apollo’s giggle echoed around the bathroom as he left.

Blake shook his head trying to free it of the thoughts of Gwen. How she would feel underneath him, on top of him, screaming his name. Blake could feel his body reacting. He climbed out of the tub and switched on the shower, making sure the water was ice cold before stepping under it.

By the time he had calmed down and gone back into the bedroom, Gwen was situated in bed with a bridal book on her lap, her hair was still in a high messy bun, her dark glasses framed her face, and the gentle glow from the lamp made Blake’s heart flutter. He grabbed a pair of boxers and pulled them on, his hair was almost dry, the luck of having short hair. He climbed under the covers and picked his phone up pretending to do way more work than he actually was, he replied to an email with a simple _yes_ not reading it properly, while he stole glances at Gwen. She seemed stuck on the same page of the book, not moving, he watched as her fingers stroked over the page, leaning closer he saw it was a dress.

“You found a dress?” His gruff voice echoed through the silence.

“Not yet” Gwen said sighing and flicking the page.

“What about that one?” Blake said turning the page over to the dress she was just looking at.

“It’s too expensive” Gwen said turning the page.

“No it’s not. If you want that dress, you will have that dress” Blake explained.

“Blake. It’s too expensive. Especially for a fake wedding” Blake said getting up. She left the book on the bed and left the room.

Blake’s hands grabbed at his neck, angry red mark forming. Blake was about to get out of bed when a knock sounded. Blake walked over to the door seeing Adam stood, still in his costume.

“What’s up Adam?” Blake asked.

“What the fuck did you do to Gwen? She just walked past me crying! Crying Blake. And here you are with the stress marks on your neck. You need to make it right! She doesn’t deserve this after how she defended you at your party, how she went against Miranda!”

Blake must have looked like he was in a different world.

“You’re not even listening, are you? I wouldn’t be surprised if she doesn’t marry you” Adam said as he stormed off slamming his bedroom door.

Behati stood in the corridor looking remorseful as she followed Adam, gently shutting the door this time. Blake let out a sigh and heading down the corridor in hopes of finding Gwen. Blake was just about to head downstairs when he heard a door opening. He turned around and saw Zuma about to knock on his mom’s room.

“Hey bud, she’s not in there. What’s up?” Blake asked, his annoyance evading his body as he felt love bubble inside him.

“I-I had a bad dream, or memory of my dad and mom” Zuma admitted, his body seemed to shrink as he mentioned his dad.

“It’s okay bud how about we go have some warm milk and then I’ll tuck you in.” Blake said as Zuma joined him.

They went into the kitchen, and Blake swore he could still smell the lingering scent of Gwen’s body lotion. He pulled out a pan and some milk and started to heat it up.

“Blake?”

“Yeah Zuma?”

“You’re not going to hurt Mom, are you?”

“No bud, I’m going to do everything to make sure she doesn’t get hurt”

“Actions show more than words”

Zuma nodded to the French doors leading to the back yard, the heaters were on, and Blake knew he switched them off. He nodded at Zuma and watched as he finished his milk, he followed him upstairs and ticked him in, kissing his head gently as the boy’s eyes shut tightly.

Blake made his way back downstairs in hopes of talking to Gwen, but when he got to the door, he saw her shaking, her hands over her face as she cried. Cried because of him?

Blake froze. His hand on the door handle.

Blake moved back to the couch and got settled, he’d wait till she was asleep and take her to bed, he’d stay on the couch and give her some space. Let them both get their heads straight.

When morning broke through, Gwen woke up alone in bed, Blake’s side was untouched, his scent was faint, he hadn’t spent the night with her. Gwen forced herself out of bed and checked on Apollo, he was just starting to wake, his eyes instantly filing with tears.

“Hey bubba, don’t cry. Does your tummy still hurt?” Gwen asked scooping him up and holding him close.

Apollo didn’t say anything just nestled into his mom. He felt a bit hot but nothing concerning. Gwen found her other two boys zonked out in bed and left them to sleep. She walked downstairs and saw Behati sat at the table looking a bit flustered. The Halloween decorations were still hung up and the beer bottles laid around. Trust it to be a Saturday and Blake to be working.

“Adam’s going to watch the kids while we go shopping” Behati said smiling at Apollo.

Shopping was now code word for doctors. Gwen nodded.

“I’m going to bring Apollo, he’s still not very well, he literally glues himself to me when he’s like this” Gwen said pouring a cup of coffee.

“That’s fine, I’m scared Gwen.”

“Don’t be, if you are, I’m sure Adam will be scared but happy. He loves you. If you aren’t…. You can keep trying” Gwen smiled.

Behati let out a little laugh.

Gwen offered Apollo some toast, he took one bite before refusing anymore. Gwen sighed, her baby was ill, her life was a mess, her emotions were all over.

A few hours later Gwen, Behati and Apollo were sat in the doctors waiting room, Gwen remembered the last time she was there, when she thought she was pregnant with Apollo, she was nervous because she didn’t know how Gavin was going to take it, he never wanted kids but he was never good with using protection. Gwen hugged Apollo tighter and remembered how happy she was knowing she was going to be having another miracle baby. How she knew she had to look after herself in order to look after her baby. Gavin was more distant with Apollo, no surprise, but there were odd days where he would spoil all the boys. Taking them out. Playing games. School events.

“Adam wants to know if they can order pizza for when we get back tonight” Behati said looking at her phone.

“Yeah that sounds fun.”

Behati was called in, she stood up and looked at Gwen.

“Would you… Would you come in with me?” Behati asked.

“Yes” Gwen stood up following Behati.

After the polite introductions and the doctor trying to make Apollo smile, it was a lost cause, they started the check-up, taking bloods, doing scans. They would find out tomorrow. Behati was nervous, she was quiet the whole way home.

“Do you mind if we stop in a drug store?” Gwen asked.

The pulled into a parking space and Gwen ran into the store. She came back with a bottle of child medicine and buckled her seatbelt again.

When they arrived home Blake still wasn’t here, Adam was just getting ready to take the older boys to a local park, Behati joined them and Gwen took Apollo into the house. She sat him on the kitchen counter and gave him some medicine. Apparently, it would also make him sleepy. She took him into the living room and laid down on the couch, her back against the seats, Apollo was nestled between the back cushions and Gwen’s side, she read him a story and looked down at him, his temperature was returning to normal, thank goodness.

“I know this is crazy and you’re all confused about moving, and you’re going to get more confused when we leave after a year, and you’re going to resent me and I understand but I will always love you. I’m doing this so you have a good future. A good childhood. This is for you and your brothers.” Gwen revealed kissing Apollo’s head.

He was fast asleep and Gwen was starting to feel emotionally drained too. She had just shut her eyes when she heard the front door click. She assumed it was Adam with the boys but, when she didn’t hear dozens of feet coming towards her she knew it was Blake, she couldn’t will her eyes to open.

She felt a blanket covering her, heat flew through her body. She hadn’t realised she was cold until now. Must have touched Apollo because she felt his little body curl into hers.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tidy the house” Gwen mumbled.

“I’ll sort it, you rest.” Blake said calmly.

He waited a second before brushing his lips against her cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ?
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to update :)


	14. Business Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise :P 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Leave me a comment :P

Monday afternoon Gwen got a text asking her to Blake’s office. She didn’t want to go back to the office but it seemed urgent. Gwen Smoothed down her skirt and took Apollo’s hand. King and Zuma were at school which made trips easier, she took a deep breath and entered the elevator. She let Apollo push the button and waiting as the elevator ascended. As she walked out of the elevator a few people looked at her, but she thanked her lucky stars she was wearing a white pencil skirt and red shear top that Blake had bought her.

She was greeted by Taylor and Andrea and Ally, they all fussed over Apollo before hugging Gwen tightly.

“So we are coming to the wedding, right?” Taylor asked.

“Taylor!” Ally scolded elbowing Taylor in the side.

“What?!” Taylor asking giving Ally the evils.

“You’re all invited and I want you to be my bridesmaids too!” Gwen said, laughing as the girls squealed.

Andrea pulled away from the group hug and nodded over to Blake’s office.

“Tall, dark and totally taken is waiting at his door for you” Andrea said.

Apollo ran off and found Blake in his office, her barged through the door and giggled as Blake picked him up, pulling faces at him, Gwen was still stood over by the elevator with the girls when Blake came to the door of his office.

Gwen slowly parted from the girls, she looked at the floor before meeting Blake’s eyes, she sauntered over to him and leaned into him as he kissed her red lips. He led her into the office and shut the door. He sat behind his desk Apollo on his lap, he flicked to a new page in his notebook and handed a pen to Apollo.

“I may have done something stupid” Blake began.

“What’s new?” Gwen asked.

“Hey… Anyway, I replied to an email without actually reading it. One of the company’s partners wants to have a meeting, in New York. He wants me to bring my fiancée. It’s for the next week, starting tomorrow.”

“And you want me to come?”

“Well you are my fiancé. I know it’s short notice but I spoke to your dad he said he can watch the kids and Behati said she would help. I just need to get this deal through, even if you just come for one day I can say the boys were ill or something.”

“Granddaddy!” Apollo said getting all excited about seeing his grandad.

“Okay I’ll go, we leave tomorrow?”

“Yes, the flight is at four in the morning.”

“Okay I’ll go and pack, do you want me to pack your suitcase?” Gwen asked.

“Would you mind?”

“No, practising my wifely duty” Gwen said smirking at Blake. “Apollo? Are you going to come help mama pack?”

“No” Apollo said going back to his drawing.

“How about you finish your drawing we’ll put it up on the wall and then you help Mama pack and then you can help me bath Betty later?” Blake supplied.

“Yes!” Apollo said going back to his drawing.

Blake pressed his intercom and asked for a coffee and tea, it wasn’t long before his new assistant brought the drinks.

“Sarah this is Gwen, my fiancé, Gwen this is Sarah”

“I’m his new assistant, I haven’t seen you visit before otherwise I would have introduced myself sooner.” Sarah replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“Well you know how it is, ever loving husband, three kids, wedding planning” Gwen replied sipping her tea looking back at Blake who was quietly helping Apollo draw.

“Mr Shelton, don’t forget you two O’clock” She said, still standing at his desk.

Blake looked at Gwen and saw her pretty much priming herself as she played the doting girlfriend.

“Cancel it Sarah, I’m taking my girl for lunch before we head to NYC tomorrow”

“But… But sir It’s with Mr Bryan” Sarah said slightly shocked.

“I’ll call him later, tell him I’m heading out for dinner with a lovely girl and I’ll talk to him later” Blake replied, looking back at Gwen, her cheeks were flushed.

Just before Sarah left Apollo held up his picture, it was Blake, Gwen, Apollo, King Zuma and Betty on a ranch with what Gwen thought were horses but could have been easily dinosaurs.

“Hey Sarah, can you get me a frame for Apollo’s picture?” Blake said.

“Yes sir” And with that Sarah left the room.

“So you still have that cold persona with your employees I see” Gwen teased.

“She scares me” Blake admitted.

“I thought you were extra cold”

“She keeps flirting with me and I can’t stand it. I had to make a point. Anyway, lunch?” Blake asked standing up with Apollo still in his arms.

“Sure”

 

Gwen was back at the house with Apollo sat on the bed, he was handing her ties that he liked for Blake’s bag as well as trying to help fold the clothes. Gwen had packed Blake’s bag and was now onto her own, she put some skirts in the occasional dress but stuck to jeans mostly, knowing it was cooling down now. Everyone’s bags packed, Gwen learnt that Behati and Adam were watching the kids tonight and then her mom was going to pick the kid up at lunch.

Blake got home, he looked tired and worn out. Gwen served dinner and watched as Blake loosened his tie and undid the top two buttons of his shirt, Adam had taken Behati out on a date. The boys were digging into the food and Blake was slowly playing with his food.

Gwen had bathed Apollo and got him down to sleep.  King was finishing his homework and Zuma was playing a game with Gwen, Blake was quiet as he checked over King’s homework, he told him he would get an A and sent him off to bed with Zuma following him. Gwen went and tucked the boys in. She came back down and started to wash the pots from dinner.  She couldn’t find Blake anywhere, she assumed he was hard at work in his office as usual.

Deciding everything was ready for tomorrow Gwen got ready for bed setting her alarm for three hours later. When the annoying shrieking sound went off Blake was stood at the bottom of the bed with both suitcases in his hands. He smiled down at her and took the suitcases down stairs. Gwen didn’t want to get up, she was loving her dream, she dreamt she was really marrying Blake, and he really loved her. But that could never happen. She wasn’t allowed a fairy-tale life.


	15. Snow in NYC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've had a lot of coursework to do... but t's all finished now. 
> 
> I want to thank Valentine for encouraging me to update.
> 
> I'm hoping to update a lot more in the next few weeks too!

The plane ride was quiet, Blake slept nearly the whole duration, while Gwen watched the clouds and the eventual sunrise, unable to sleep. When the plane landed Gwen gently shook Blake, rousing him out of his slumber, he grabbed the bags and followed Gwen down the stairs to where a long black limo was waiting.

“I don’t think that’s for us; seeing as I ordered a car to take us to the hotel” Blake said standing next to Gwen at the bottom of the steps.

Just as Gwen was about to reply, when an older man climbed out of the driver’s door before coming up to the young couple.

“Mr Shelton?” Blake nodded. “I was sent by Mr Charm, he says you are to be staying in his house with him and his family, as it is big enough and you are his guests” The gentleman explained.

Blake and Gwen were both stunned, the followed the chauffer to the limo, climbing in as he held the door for them. The driver then climbed into the driver’s seat; immediately putting the divider up, giving Gwen and Blake their much-needed privacy.

“We really need to sell us as a couple this week. We can’t have any faults. It’s got to be like when we first started doing this. I don’t know what has happened since but we really need to sort this shit out.” Blake said looking over at Gwen.

Gwen was staring out of the window watching as they drove through past giant buildings. She barely registered what Blake was saying, she had noticed the change of chemistry, maybe it was because things were becoming real instead of staying fake like they were supposed to.

When Blake didn’t get a response from her, he took her hand in his, her gaze rushed to him, her heart hammering in her chest. Their eyes met, and Gwen was glued to his, even when it started to get a bit awkward. 

Half an hour later, the limo pulled up at an old styled house, just outside of the main city. Blake got out first stretching his legs before offering his hand to Gwen. She took a deep breath; trying to settle her nerves, she accepted his hand and gracefully climbed out of the car. The driver busied himself getting the bags out of the boot while Blake led Gwen up to the door.

Just as they got to the bottom of the steps the eye blinding white door opened revealing a man a few years older than Blake and a young boy around Apollo’s age. The man’s hair unlike Blake’s was fully grey and his smile revealed no dimples, but his eyes were almost black.

“Blake my good man…” The man greeted descending the stairs.

“Thomas, how are you?” Blake replied.

Thomas Charm, he was one of the biggest partners involved with Shelton Lands Inc. Gwen had seen him in the office only once since she was there, he was a happy and charming man always open to talking about his family. Now Gwen understood why she had to be on her best behaviour.

After pulling away from a hug Blake took a step back linking his fingers with Gwen’s.  She could feel her palms getting sweaty as Mr Charming zoned in on her.

“Thomas my fiancé Gwen” Blake said formally introducing them.

“Nice to meet you Mr Charming”

Gwen shakily held her hand out for Thomas to shake.

Thomas looked at her hand before opening his arms wide and engulfing her in a hug.

“Thomas please and this is my son Theo” Thomas replied releasing Gwen.

Gwen smiled before looking up at Blake, he seemed more relaxed now that the initial meeting was over. Thomas took Gwen’s bag off of the driver before Blake had a chance to. He led them in the house and to their bedroom. Gwen had a thought that maybe he was a traditional man and her and Blake would be stopping in separate rooms until they were married; but that thought was destroyed when he led them both to the same bedroom and put Gwen bag on the bed.

“I’ve seen you before Gwen haven’t I?” Thomas asked.

“Oh, yes sir, I was Blake’s assistant” Gwen explained.

“Well now that all makes sense. I’m not surprised about your relationship at all now. I met my Ines when she was my PA. best decision I ever made taking her off the market. I’ll let you guys settle in and then give you a tour.” Thomas explained leaving the room.

Blake sighed as soon as the door shut, taking a seat on the bed. Gwen joined him after moving her suitcase, not having the energy to unpack. She was laid against the headboard, her eyes barely open.

“I’ll tell Thomas that we’ll have a nap and come down for dinner. We’re both exhausted from travelling we need it.” Blake said into the silence, pulling his phone out he sent a text to Thomas before standing up and stripping off his shirt.

Once he was in his boxers, he lifted the duvet up and notice how Gwen was fast asleep her neck bent at a funny angle, her back slumped against the headboard. Blake took a minute to look at her, to truly look at her. He noticed the dark rings under her eyes more prominent now than ever; from getting up with Apollo and the early flight. He noticed how fragile she looked. He pulled the duvet back and pulled Gwen down too, stripping her of all her clothes bar her underwear. He climbed into bed next to her and pulled her body onto his chest. He’d never tell her this but he loves the way her weight feels on him, how it relaxes him. He pulls the cover around them and held Gwen tight as he drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Blake woke up to a quiet knocking sound. He made sure Gwen was covered before quietly beckoning for the person to come in. Thomas was lead in by Theo, he had two cups in his hand while Theo held sugar and creamer. Thomas set the cups down and Theo copied.

“I thought this might help waken you up. We’re having a barbeque at around two so you have plenty of time to relax or go back to sleep” Thomas said his eyes glancing over to Gwen who was fast asleep with her face buried in Blake neck.

Blake looked down at Gwen before placing a kiss on her head and drifting back off to sleep.

By the afternoon Blake and Gwen were just laid in silence looking at the ceiling.

“So, Thomas said they’re having a barbeque in an hour and we are invited.” Blake spoke, his voice rough from sleep.

Gwen hummed in reply before snuggling back into Blake. He kissed her head before moving further up the headboard. Taking the mug that had been brought up earlier. He took a sip, realising it was ice cold as he willed himself to swallow, his tongue hindered with the horrible taste.

“I keep expecting Adam to walk in” Gwen said moving to look up at Blake.

“Yeah he’s become a real cock blocker lately” Blake replied.

“Hey go easy on him. Things are going to get a bit tough for him” Gwen replied.

“What do you mean?” Blake said.

“Nothing”

“Yes you do. You mean something. What are you hiding”

“You can’t tell anyone! Pinkie swear” Gwen said holding up her pinkie.

Blake locked their little fingers together before kissing them and giving Gwen all of his attention.

“Behati is pregnant” Gwen said as fast as she could.

“Wow… Did not see that one coming. Wait I’m going to be an uncle?!”

“Yeah I guess you are”

“Do you want more kids?” Blake asked; shocking Gwen.

“Yes. I’ve always wanted a big family. What about you? Do you want kids? A baby boy to copy you?”

“I would love to have a little girl. Blonde hair which eventually turns brown as she gets older and blue eyes. Like the ocean.” Blake replied his memory picturing the baby girl.

Gwen could feel herself getting choked up so instead decided to kiss Blake’s cheek before climbing out of bed and getting dressed. Blake copied Gwen and was buttoning the last button of his shirt when delicate white snowflakes caught his eye.

“I don’t think we are having that barbeque after all” Blake said nodding towards the window.

Gwen followed his direction and noticed the flurry of snow.

“Wow, I haven’t seen real snow in years!” Gwen said completely mesmerized by the sight before her.

“Really?!” Blake’s flabbergasted expression made Gwen giggle.

“Yeah I must have been like eight or nine. We came to New York for some celebration and it snowed and I fell in love with the place.” Gwen explained.

“Wow, it snows quite a bit in Oklahoma too so I’m used to snow. But the boys? Have they seen or been in snow?”

“No, they’ve never really left LA only to go to your ranch?” Gwen replied bowing her head.

“So, how about we spend Christmas at the ranch? There’s enough room for the boys and your family and my family will be down there anyway?”

“Really? You mean it Blake?”

“Of course, darling. We’ll sort it out. Fly down a week before Christmas get everything set up, get the boys settled. We might have to get a bed for Apollo for down there though. He still gets scared at night” Blake was still rambling when Gwen ran into his arms.

He smiled down at her, his lips grazing her golden locks as he kissed her.

The duo finally made it downstairs been greeted by Theo and Thomas.

“Do you guys want some more coffee?” Thomas asked.

“Do you have any tea?” Gwen questioned.

“Of course, we do darling. Take a seat and I’ll whip you guys some up” Thomas said before pottering around in the kitchen.

“It looks like the barbeques off.” Blake said looking out of the French doors.

“Yes. It’s a shame Theo was looking forward to seeing his friends.” Thomas said looking down at Theo who was playing on the floor.

“How old is he?” Gwen interrupted.

“Four. You don’t have kids, do you?”

“She has three boys ten, eight and just under two” Blake said smiling at Gwen.

“We” Gwen replied.

“What?” Blake questioned.

“We have three boys. I’m marrying you next month. The boys are part of the package” Gwen smiled up at him.

Thomas let out a small laugh before handing Gwen her drink.

“Daddy! Can we play in the snow?!” Theo asked running up to his dad filled with giddy energy.

“Maybe later, Theo. I have to talk about some work stuff with Blake.” Thomas said crouching down next to his son.

“I’ll play with you outside if you want?” Gwen offered.

Theo’s green eyes sparkled with happiness.

“Are you sure Gwen? He can wait” Thomas asked sceptically.

“I’m sure. I miss my boys anyway so this will help” Gwen replied taking Theo’s hand and leading him to the door to get wrapped up warm.

Blake and Thomas went off into a separate office while Gwen took Theo outside to play in the snow. Theo had decided that they were going to make snowmen. Gwen helped Theo make three giant balls to pile on top of each other. Gwen was just reaching down for one of the balls when she felt a hand on her stomach gently pulling her away. The next thing she saw was Blake wrapped up in a long black coat, with no gloves or scarf as he pilled all three balls on top of each other. He stood back next to Gwen and smiled at her as she took his hands in her gloved ones trying to transfer heat.

Theo was jumping up and down admiring the size of the snowman as talked about finding arms and buttons for it. Thomas came out not long after the snowman finally had arms and buttons to create a coat. He had a plate with a carrot and some black stones from one of his wife’s plant pots. He helped his son put the carrot and stones into the rounded snow.

Blake was stood with his arms wrapped around Gwen. His lips brushed her icy cheek.

“You’re freezing. You should go inside!” Blake said pulling his lips away.  “Hey Thomas how about some hot chocolate?”

“Yes sure, I’ll make you my specialty” Thomas replied scooping Theo up and taking him inside.

 

That evening Gwen called her boys with the help of Blake and they talked about Christmas. Patti made the couple promise to come to their house for thanks giving and they talked about Christmas and the plan to go down to the ranch.

The whole phone call Blake had this weird warm feeling. Every time he looked at Gwen it got stronger. Gwen hung up the phone and was sat on the bed, the pair looking at each other.

“I was thinking. Maybe instead of a year, we stay married for more?”

“How many more Blake?” Gwen asked, the panic clear in her eyes.

“As long as you want” Blake replied.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter...
> 
> It's kind of a filler but I hope you enjoyed it :P
> 
> Lou x


	16. Exploring the City

It was the couples second to last day before they headed back to Los Angeles. Gwen couldn’t stop thinking about Blake’s suggestion. Sure, it would be great being, married to Blake for a few years. No money worries, the boys would have a father but when they left which they would have to eventually it would hurt the boys more. He’d want to settle down with a real wife and have kids of his own.

Taking a deep breath Gwen pulled her top over her head and grabbed her coat before heading downstairs. Theo and Blake met her at the bottom of the stairs while Thomas was on the phone.

“Ready for our date day?” Blake whispered into Gwen’s ear, kissing her cheek.

“Yeah, it’s going to be great” Gwen smiled.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay with Theo tonight while me and Thomas go out?” Blake questioned.

“Absolutely. I volunteered remember” Gwen replied smiling.

Thomas floated by gathering Theo and led everyone to the waiting car.

Theo and Thomas were going to get a head start on some Christmas shopping while Ines was away. Blake and Gwen had decided to head along with them and do some exploring.

After they arrived in the city, the sights flabbergasted Gwen. There was a gently snow flurry and kids were running around near an ice rink that had been set up. Blake watched as Gwen took all the sights in. She was beautiful without even trying. Thomas had to practically drag Blake’s attention away from Gwen as he told them where to meet for lunch before they all headed back to Thomas’s place to get ready for an evening out.

Somehow Thomas had managed to convince Blake to come out with him and some other business members that Blake was close to before heading back home. Blake isn’t sure why he said yes. Especially when he could have stayed in with Gwen, cuddling and watching a movie.

Blake was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Gwen’s hand tugging at him. He looked down at her and saw her pleading doe eyes.

“Let me guess you want to go ice skating?” Blake said watching a smiled tug at her lips.

“Please!” Gwen pretty much begged.

Not being able to say no to her best puppy dog face meant that soon enough Blake was going to be on the ice and hopefully not falling on his butt.

Blake had just finished buckling his ice skates when he noticed Gwen leant down struggling to tie hers. Blake crouched down taking one foot and tying it before lifting the other to his knee and doing the same to the other foot. Gwen smiled sheepishly down at Blake.

“You’ve not skated before have you?” Blake asked, giving her a smouldering look.

“No… But I really wanted to go. And who better to go with than my wonderful fiancé who won’t let me fall” Gwen replied.

Gwen and Blake were taken to the ice rink, Gwen wobbling with every step. Blake stood on the ice and did a lap around the ice rink meeting Gwen back at the entrance. She was holding onto the side so tight her knuckles were turning white.

Blake stopped next to her, watching as her feet went in the opposite directions to each other; Blake couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Show off” Gwen grumbled.

Blake smirked before taking one of her hands.

“Straighten your knees, it’s just like when you’re in high heels. Ankles straight and push, it’s similar to roller skating” Blake explained slowly moving with Gwen.

Gwen slowly got the hang of it, slowly following Blake around the rink. Occasionally he would let go of her hand and do a fast lap meeting her again and locking their hands. Eventually Blake had coaxed Gwen further into the middle. Smiling down at her he saw the mirth in her eyes.

Suddenly a panic etched in and Gwen’s body started to shake as she pulled him down. His body landed directly on top of Gwen. His hand protecting her head from the ice. Gwen opened her eyes as the laughter flooded out of her mouth. Blake couldn’t stop staring at her parted plump lips. Just as Blake was leaning down to taste her lips a younger man came over wearing a _happy to help_ jumper. He offered his hand to Blake and then when he turned it down he offered it to Gwen. Blake all but growled at the guy when he helped Gwen up, her arms wrapping around the young man instead of Blake.

Blake wrapped his arms around Gwen’s waist; pulling her away from the attendant before guiding her back to the exit. Gwen was a bit confused but also relived as her feet were beginning to ache. After getting their shoes back Blake began to lead Gwen down the street to a coffee shop.

Gwen hadn’t realized how long they had been skating until she noticed the time on Blake’s watch. She was starting to get hungry and her hands were freezing. As she looked up at Blake she noticed his breath turning white every time he exhaled.  Blake took her hand and pulled into his side, in an attempt to share body heat.

Blake bought Gwen a hot chocolate while he had a coffee, they were walking down the street as Gwen gloated about how amazing her hot chocolate was. Blake smiled at her child like excitement over something so simple. He loved that about her. It was never about extravagant gifts or expensive trips just the simple things like movie nights with her and the boys. Man, he missed the boys. Even when they jumped on all the wrong places in a morning.

“When we get back to LA I think we need a movie night with pizza and ice cream! Blake whispered.

Gwen hummed in agreement as she looked up. Her eyes caught on the small wedding boutique. Blake noticed her attention was elsewhere and followed her eyes. He noticed she was staring at the wedding dress covering the mannequin; it was similar to the one Gwen was looking at in the magazine, the one she said was too expensive. Blake realised that it was after that night that the chemistry between them changed. She wanted a perfect dress and she didn’t think she could have one for a fake wedding. He knew she didn’t care where the wedding was held but she wanted to feel like a princess on her special day. And who was he to hold her back from that.

“Do you want to try it on?” Blake asked.

“I- I shouldn’t”

“Just because you shouldn’t doesn’t mean you can’t”

Blake took her hand and pulled her into the shop. A Young woman with long dark hair greeted the smiling couple, her happiness infectious.

“Hello, I’m Julia. Are you wanting to try on some dresses?”

“Yes, she would, especially the one in the window.” Blake answered for Gwen.

Gwen simply nodded, her body shaking with excitement.

Julia pointed to some seats where Blake sat down while Julia led Gwen to the back to find some dresses she liked. Meanwhile, Julia undressed the mannequin ready for Gwen.

Blake must have watched Gwen walk out in a dozen dresses, her smile small but bright each time. It was when she walked out in what Blake suspected was her dream dress. Her eyes had an extra shine to them, her teeth were gleaming and her cheeks were pink. Blake was pretty sure she was going to cry.

Julia was stood behind Gwen pegging the loose it of material to make the dress look perfect. It hugged her in all the right places. It showed ample cleavage while also looking elegant. Blake’s eyes were bulging out of his head. Blake noticed the smile Julia threw him before she took down the notes of the alterations. Gwen went back to change and Blake pulled Julia to the side.  He made a payment and arranged for the dress to be altered and sent to Gwen’s mom’s house so Gwen wouldn’t try and open it.

Blake was just stepping away from the counter when Gwen stepped out of the changing room. He took her hand and they went on a hunt to find the restaurant where they were meeting Thomas and Theo.

“So, the wedding is three weeks away from now?” Thomas asked.

“Yep, he couldn’t wait to make an honest woman out of me” Gwen joked.

“Nah babe, I wanted to make an honest man out of myself” Blake answered kissing her cheek.

The car had just pulled up next to Thomas’s house and Blake got out first helping Theo and then Gwen onto the sidewalk. Thomas ushered everyone into the house and started looking around the kitchen. He found some ingredients are started making everyone some dinner; while Theo pulled Gwen into his room to play.

Blake was left standing in the kitchen with Thomas as he washed his hands and started to help Thomas.

“You’re a lucky man” Thomas said needing out some dough.

“That I am” Blake replied thinking of the first time he met Gwen. “She hated me when we first met but I didn’t do anything to suggest I wasn’t a jerk. She probably still thinks I am one to be honest” Blake replied.

“I think she knows you’re a good man. I think she knows that, just by the way you look at her. And if the reaction with Theo is anything to suggest I’d say you’re one heck of a dad to her boys too.” Thomas explained.

 

The darkness spread across the sky, the stars popping out and shining brightly. Gwen was sat with Theo and they were getting ready to watch a movie, the popcorn was sat on the table waiting as well as two hot chocolates. Blake came running down the stairs, pulling at his tie, he had one trouser leg caught in his sock. He was flushed and looked slightly out of breath.

Gwen excused herself from Theo and went to help Blake. Crouching down she pulled his trouser leg from his sock and smoothed it down. Pulling herself up she rested her hands against Blake’s chest and he let out a deep breath.

Her fingers replaced his as she tied his tie for him. When she had finished, she combed her fingers through his hair.

“Why are you so nervous?” Gwen asked softly.

“I’m nervous about what people will think about us”

“Don’t be. Just tell them you love me and I love you and the rest is history”

With that said Gwen kissed his cheek and went back to Theo getting nestled and ready to watch the movie. Thomas joined the pair on the couch kissing his head and making sure Gwen was okay with watching him and that she was welcome to anything in the house. Gwen felt like she was a teenager again babysitting for a new family.

Blake kissed her head before following Thomas out of the door.

 

It was around two in the morning when Gwen heard the lock on the front door unlatch.  Gwen was curled up on the couch her eyes barely open; well until she heard Blake and Thomas shushing each other really loudly. They thought they were being quiet which made Gwen giggle. She sat up and pulled the blanket tighter around her as the men walked into the living room. Both jumping at the sight of her.

“I’m not that scary” Gwen joked.

“No babe you’re one hell of a gorgeous woman. And I’m a lucky lucky man to have a woman like you” Thomas said.

“That’s my fiancé you idiot. I’m the lucky one she loves me and I love her” Blake said coming closer to Gwen.

“You stink! Don’t sit down you’ll never get back up.” Gwen said pushing Blake towards the stairs. The stench of alcohol making Gwen feel dizzy. It was like he had bathed in it. 

Gwen managed to get Blake into their room. He was stood looking at the bed. She could see the cogs turning in his head as he thought of something.

“Blake come on let’s get you undressed” Gwen said helping to undo his knotted tie.

 His tie blazer and shirt were piled up on the floor and Blake was still trying to undo the button on his pants. Gwen sighed, shaking her head as she knocked his hands out of the way, watching as his pants dropped. He sat on the bed and Gwen took his socks off. Blake laid down on the bed looking up at Gwen.

“I never asked you if you were okay sleeping in my bed I just commanded. After everything you’re doing for me and I don’t even know if you are comfortable sleeping in my bed.” Blake said looked ashamed at himself.

“It’s fine Blake. I don’t mind” Gwen said trying to pull the covers from under him.

“I- I thank you Gwen. For everything. For letting me spend time with the boys, for marrying me. For putting up with me when I was nothing but a jerk to you. I kept you late when I knew you should be home with the boys. I’m so sorry Gwen.” Blake said.

Gwen shook her head willing the tears away. She laid down with Blake and held his head against her chest. Her fingers stroked through his hair as he nestled into her. She could feel her top dampening and at first thought it was her own tears; until she heard Blake sniffle.

Her lips pressed against his head as she whispered in his ear.

“I don’t blame you. I stayed so you weren’t lonely.”

Gwen thought he was going to reply, but all she got in reply was a soft snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	17. Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the amount of views and kudos on this story. It's incredible. 
> 
> Thank you so much. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the update :)

Blake woke up the next morning; his head banging and his eyes barely working. He could hear,who he assumed was Gwen, zipping up a suitcase. Blake couldn't remember what had happened the previous night. He remembered a woman hitting on him and gracefully turning her down but that was all.  Blake slowly sat up and gave Gwen a small smile when she glanced over at him. She walked over to his bedside and handed him the glass of water and tablets from the side. He took a sip before swallowing the tablets, pulling a face at the nasty taste.

Thankfully Gwen had packed their suitcases after putting Theo to bed last night. They were waiting at the airport; for their plane to be ready. Blake noticed a jewellery shop and told Gwen he'd be back in a second. She watched as he walked into the store not taking much notice. Ten minutes later when their plane was announced and Blake showed no signs of coming out Gwen walked over to him. She saw him leaning over the counter and placing a quick peck on the woman's cheek. He continued talking to her so Gwen walked up to him tapping his shoulder. 

Blake had suffered a quiet plane ride. However, the way his head was throbbing it was a godsend. Blake had arranged for a car to collect them from the airport while Adam and Behati collected the kids. Blake still hadn’t heard a sound from Gwen. Slowly turning over to her he saw her looking out of the window. 

"Thank you for coming with me" Blake said breaking the silence. 

"No problem. It's part of the contract right" Gwen snapped. 

"What's wrong Gwen?" 

"I saw you kissing that woman. I guess I just lost track and started to think this was something meaningful to you. But then I see you with other women. We never talked about seeing other people while doing this but I just assumed you wouldn't. And then you say you want me." Gwen shook her hear. "Never mind I get the message"

By the end of her rant the car had pulled up to Blake’s house. She climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut. He could barely hear her chastising herself as she went on a hunt for her kids. Blake let out a loud sigh and rubbed his head before tipping the driver and getting their stuff. 

When Gwen walked into the house she made a beeline towards the kitchen where she could hear her rambunctious boys giggling away. Gwen walked into the kitchen and saw Adam helping Zuma and King cutting shapes out of the gingerbread dough while Behati had Apollo on her lap while he cut out some shapes. Gwen walked over and hugged her older boys before walking around to Behati and hugging her while takin Apollo with her. Gwen watched as the boys showed her the shapes they were making while Adam started putting them on the baking tray.

Gwen saw Blake enter the kitchen, slapping Adams back in greeting. He acted amazed by the boys baking before saying he was heading to bed. 

"You have one of your headaches?" Adam queried

"Yes, I'm hoping Its going to go away after a nap.” 

Adam nodded and let Blake head to bed. He turned around and saw the worry glued in Gwen’s eyes.  Turning her attention away from Adam, Gwen continued to help the boys bake.

A few hours later Gwen took Blake a cup of coffee and one of the gingerbread cookies to him. She walked into the pitch-black room, slowly moving towards the bed and setting the stuff down. Gwen gently rocked Blake alerting him of her presence. She could barely see his eyes but what she did see quaked her to the core. Gwen climbed into the bed next to him and ran her fingers through his hair. She watched as he itched away from her touch. 

“Come here” Gwen said gently lying next to him; helping to guide his head onto her lap.

Her hand continued to smooth back Blake ever growing curls. Gwen could feel Blake’s deep breath running along her skin as his eyes remained shut. Gwen felt the bubble of guilt creeping up on her. She realised how mean she had sounded in the car and how jealous she was. She was right that they never spoke about seeing other people and she wasn’t really marrying Blake for love. No matter what her heart thought.

Gwen gently wiped away the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Gwen slowly and carefully brushed her lips against his head. Trying to keep him as comfortable as possible while he slept. Gwen must have dozed off because she awoke to a little body pushing against her. Gwen looked up and saw Apollo leaning over her face, his big brown eyes looking into her soul.  His attention moved over to Blake and Gwen watched as he lowered his lips onto Blake head. He must have sensed that Blake wasn’t feeling well because Apollo was being more careful than usual. Which brought a bubble of emotion up to her heart.

Later that evening Gwen had managed to slowly remove herself from under Blake taking Apollo with her as she shut the door and began making some dinner. Adam had taken Behati out for dinner and Gwen had agreed to have family time like the old days with her boys. Just the four of them. Gwen had missed her boys the last week.

 

Meanwhile Adam had arranged to take Behati to her favourite restaurant. He was nervous to the point of he felt like he had a continuous stream of sweat running down his face. After being led to their table; Adam pulled out Behati’s seat and helped her move in before taking his own seat.

After taking Gwen’s advice and spending time with the boys who were soon to be his nephews Adam realised he didn’t need to be as scared of the prospects of having a baby as he was.  He was hoping that, that news alone would make Behati happy and they could maybe start trying for a baby of their own. She had started to tell him something but stopped when Gwen walked into the room. Hopefully she could tell him now and she hadn’t missed her moment.

“You will make a great mother one day” Adam said as the waiter went to get their drinks order.

“Adam… You’re going to be a great dad” Behati replied, not daring to look at him.

“I was hoping we could maybe think about trying for a baby” Adam practically whispered.

Behati looked up in shock, a smile gracing her face. They spent the rest of the evening talking about their childhoods and what they wanted for their own baby.

Gwen on the other hand was laid on the couch with three boys as they watched the end of _Rio._ Apollo was barely awake but King and Zuma were wide awake, they edged around certain topics since Gwen had been back, acting almost as if they were nervous but Gwen let it go; knowing they would come to her when they thought the time was right.

Apparently, the right time was when the end credits of the film were running. Gwen was just about to get up and start tidying when Zuma and King took her hand keeping her on the couch.

“Mom, you know how you’re marrying Blake?” King began.

“Yes baby” Gwen replied.

“Well My friend at school Anna she has a step daddy and he married Anna’s mommy. Does that make Blake our step dad?” King continued as Zuma watched Gwen.

“I guess so baby” Gwen hadn’t an idea where this conversation was going but had a sense she wouldn’t like it.

“She calls him daddy. Does that mean we can call Blake daddy?” King asked.

“Yes, he does all the things a daddy supposed to do and he always makes us giggle and he makes you smile” Zuma cut in before Gwen could reply.

“No. You can’t call him daddy.” Gwen replied.

“But we love him and he’s better than our actual daddy” King replied.

“I know baby. I’m sorry your dad isn’t around. But you can’t call Blake daddy and that’s the end of the discussion.” Gwen said standing up and walking away.

As she got to the doorway she saw Blake’s retreating figure.

“Shit” Gwen mumbled knowing he heard the conversation.


	18. Headache

Gwen couldn’t take it anymore. Her emotions were everywhere. She caught up to Blake who was at the top of the staircase. Her heart hammering against her chest.

“We need to talk. Everything has gone to balls” Gwen said latching her hand around Blake’s arm.

He simply nodded and led Gwen into the bedroom. Taking a seat on the bed, Blake waited for Gwen to join him.  Finally getting the message Gwen sat across from Blake, pulling her legs across from her.

“I don’t want to see other people. Heck ask Thomas I turned every girl down and spent the other night thinking about how I should have stayed home with you. You saw me kissing that girl in the jewellery store, right? She’s Adam’s ex, she was helping me get something for you and have it delivered to the store here in LA. But I understand now that you don’t trust me. You’re doing this for your boys. Not for you.” Blake replied sighing.

“I-I didn’t know…. Blake I’m so sorry. I’m scared of getting hurt, yeah, I’m insecure but I’m petrified of my boys getting hurt. I don’t know how long we are going to be doing this. You asked me if I would stay married to you longer… What about my boys? They already lost one dad. And now they’ve fallen in love with you and want to call you dad. I didn’t think about how it would hurt you I just thought about them and how hard it will be on them.”

“Gwen I would never hurt them. After the year was up did you think I’d just walk away? I want to be at their graduations, at their sports games. I want to watch them grow up and I want to help you turn them into the amazing men they are going to be!”

“I-I thought you were just going to leave like Gavin. I didn’t know you wanted to be there with them.”

“Now you do. I don’t care if they call me dad or Blake but those boys are always going to be a big part of my life. Just like you! I’m pretty sure if we were in school I would be chasing you round and pulling on your pigtails Gwen. I care about you. More than I should. I’m sorry I hurt you but you have to know it wasn’t intentional”

Gwen nodded, slowly moving forward to wrap her arms around his neck, her lips leaving a light pink imprint on his cheek.

“How’s your head?” Gwen asked.

“Killing like a mother” Blake replied, his hand moving to rub the temple.

“How long do they usually last?”

“A day or two but with the drinking the other night? Who knows” Blake said lowering his back onto the bed.

“I’m going to put the boys to bed and I’ll bring you some medicine” Gwen replied, slowly pushing up off the bed.

“Thank you”

“No need to thank me. I’m doing my wifely duty” Gwen replied.

 

Gwen walked downstairs and found her boys huddled up together on the couch. Her heart was stuck in her throat at the side. Kingston was sat against the arm of the couch and Zuma and Apollo were laid down either side of him. Gwen sat on the end of the couch looking at her boys. Not sure what she was going to tell them.

“I’m not going to say I know how it is growing up without your dad because I don’t. I know you miss him and it’s still confusing especially with moving in with Blake so soon and me throwing the wedding on you”

“But he makes you happy Mommy and we want you happy. Don’t leave him because of us” Zuma interrupted.

“We aren’t leaving. I know you love it here. I was talking to Blake and if you want to call him Dad you can but he isn’t bothered if you call him dad or Blake as long as you boys are happy. I’m sorry I snapped at you boys. I just don’t want you to get hurt”

King and Zuma leant forward dragging Gwen doing into a hug as she managed to kiss each of her babies.

After tidying up the living room Gwen told the boys to get ready for bed while she got some tablets for Blake. When she reached the bedroom, she saw how each boy was hugging Blake while he hugged them back.  He whispered something and all three boys climbed off the bed heading to the door.

“Night Dad” King and Zuma said.

Apollo was still stood at the door watching Blake. Gwen passed Blake the things she’d brought up for him. And turned towards her baby boy.

“What’s up bubba?” Gwen asked Apollo.

“Daddy” Apollo said leaning over to the bed.

Gwen relented and walked over to the bed where Blake opened his arms for Apollo. Apollo reached up grabbing both of Blake’s heavily stubbled cheeks and gave him a sloppy wet kiss.

“Night Daddy” Apollo said before turning away and following his brothers. Gwen smiled at Blake’s flabbergasted look.

“I’m going to go tuck him in” Gwen said pointing towards the door.

Blake nodded and got back into bed. A few minutes later Gwen was back; stripping down into her underwear and pulling one of Blake’s many plaid shirts on. She climbed into bed, a bit scared to put her head on his chest like she had done so many times before. Instead she flicked the light off and pulled the duvet around her.  Moments later Blake had pulled her against him, instantly Gwen turned around and put her head-on Blake’s chest listening to the constant pounding of his heart.

A few hours later Gwen woke up to Apollo’s sniffles coming from the baby monitor. Gwen carefully sat up trying not to disturb Blake.

“I’m awake, you don’t have to be cautious” Blake said, his hand running up and down Gwen’s back.

 Without a word, Gwen went to check on her little boy. After letting him hear her voice and singing a bit of a song to him he was out like a light. Gwen returned to her room and saw Blake sat up, with his back leaning against the headboard. Gwen gave him a soft smile before joining him bed, taking his hand and playing with his fingers.

“Why are you up?” Gwen whispered into the darkness.

“My eyes hurt when I shut them, more than they do when I have them open” Blake whispered back.

Gwen nodded, trying to understand his pain. She slowly moved down the bed until her head was propped up by the pillows. She tried pulling Blake to nestle down with her but it was like trying to carry a horse.

“Put your head on my chest” Gwen commanded.

Blake followed her instructions and placed his head gently on her chest, hoping he wouldn’t crush her. Gwen brought her hand to his back and softly began tracing patterns against his smooth skin. Her scent was already calming Blake and when he got the sharp shooting pain through his head he buried it deeper into Gwen’s chest.

 

The next morning Gwen crept out of bed and quickly and quietly as she could. Getting the boys ready for school and having their lunches packed. Gwen left Apollo in his crib since he had, had a rough night. Waking up at all ours. Gwen rubbed her eyes as she waited for her boys to meet her by the door.

“Are you sure you’re okay waiting twenty minutes? I don’t want you late for work” Gwen said to Behati.

“It’s honestly fine. I’m not going in today. I need to talk to you about something anyway. Is Blake already at work?”

“No, I switched his alarm off. He was up most of the night because every time he got comfortable I’d have to go see to Apollo. I’m hoping he decides he’s not going into work. His head really hurts and staring at a computer screen all day isn’t going to help” Gwen explained.

Behati nodded, and smiled at the boys as the ran up to the door with their school bags. Gwen got them in the car and headed over to their school. After parking, Gwen was expecting the boys to climb out but they just sat waiting.

“Aren’t you boys going to go in?” Gwen asked eyeing her boys suspiciously.

“Blake usually walks us in and my teacher wants to talk to a parent” King responded.

Gwen nodded knowing this was going to take more than twenty minutes. As far as she knew all the payments were up to date for the school; so, she had no idea what the teacher wanted to speak to her about.

After dropping Zuma off and giving him a kiss on the cheek Gwen followed King to his classroom. The teacher was sat at her desk almost as if she was expecting Gwen. Then again, she did want to see a parent so she probably was expecting to see her. Gwen smiled taking a seat across from the teacher’s desk.

“Miss Stefani, Kingston tells me that he would like to contribute to this year’s family fair. I know you are relatively new to the school so I wanted to take a minute to explain about the fair and to make sure you are okay with contributing.

“Of course,” Gwen replied nodding.

“Every year our school holds a fair which has rides, games and sales. All the money goes to families who are having a tough year and need the extra support. We have a talent show and even get some of the parents up to sing as well. We try and make it as fun as possible while making as much money as we can to support as many families as we can.” The teacher explained.

Gwen knew she would most likely be one of those families if it wasn’t for Blake.

“Of course, we’d love to help. When is it?” Gwen replied.

“This Monday coming” The teacher replied.

“That’s great. I’ll speak to my fiancé about a donation as well.”

The teacher stood and shook Gwen’s hand before letting her leave.

Twenty minutes later than expected Gwen finally returned home to see Adam stomping out of the house. She shook as he slammed the door. Gwen climbed out of the car and entered the house. She could hear Apollo’s baby squeals echoing from the kitchen. Following the sound Gwen saw Behati cutting up some fruit to put with Apollo’s porridge. Porridge which he had already gotten all over his face.

“What’s wrong with Adam?” Gwen asked wiping Apollo’s face.

“Blake tried to go to work but Adam wouldn’t let him so Blake sent Adam to get some work from the office.” Behati replied with a shrug.

Gwen shook her head knowing how demanding Blake could be. Especially when it comes to work. Leaving Apollo with Behati, Gwen went to check on Blake. When she walked into the room she saw him pressing his eyes trying to relieve the pressure from his headache. Gwen walked into the en suit reappearing with a damp cloth. Crawling onto the bed- still in her tight skinny jeans and shirt- Gwen laid next to Blake, bringing his head down to her chest like they did the night before.

Applying the cloth to his head, Gwen began to rub small circles on his head as he dozed back off. When he was finally asleep, Adam walked into the room, mouth open as he prepared to say something.  He stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. Blake’s head resting on Gwen’s chest, her hands occasionally moving up and down his back or through his hair and both their eyes shut. Adam placed the documents and Blake’s laptop on the bedside table. Topping it off with a newspaper.

Adam glanced back at the bed and noticed Gwen watching him.

“You should read the paper. You and Blake are on page six” Adam said slowly retreating.

Gwen thought about what Adam said, but decided to stay wrapped up under Blake.

 

A few hours later Blake was feeling a bit better, deciding it was a good time to start work while Gwen went to fetch the two older boys. Blake flicked through the newspaper on top of his laptop and froze looking at the image of Gwen and him exiting the restaurant a couple of weeks ago, and then one of a random man that Blake didn’t recognize. Reading the name in the article he was shocked to see it was _The_ Gavin that Gwen was once with. Her ex. He must have seen the pictures and got wind of their relationship.

Blake hoped that Gavin wasn’t going to stir up trouble. He admitted to Gwen the he cared about her. He was scared about been rejected and scaring her off so he held back on the fact that he loved her. Or thinks he does.

Blake was suddenly pulled out of his daydream when he heard King running up the stairs, shouting to his mom about asking something.  King jumped on the bed next to Blake, Gwen not far behind.

“Did she ask you?”  King said.

“Who’s she? The cat’s mother?” Gwen replied sarcastically.

“No bud she didn’t” Blake replied shaking his head.

“Mom” King said, dragging the word out.

“Fine. Blake, we were wondering if you would be interested in donating to the family fair coming up on Monday?” Gwen said, her eyes moving to meet Blake’s.

“I give one every year darling” Blake replied feeling quite proud of himself.

“Will you and mommy sing?” King asked, his eyes shining like stars.

“Only if your mom promises to do it as well” Blake said smirking at Gwen.

The look on king’s face made Gwen’s heart snap. Reluctantly she nodded.

King ran out of the room cheering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I can't believe this story is on 18 chapters already. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments! 
> 
> Lou x


	19. Family Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain smut and is deemed explicit, so read at your own caution. 
> 
> Thank you to the group chat for getting me out of my writer block on this story even if it was at 4am :P

The weekend was spent between Blake working and Gwen and the boys making buns and cakes for the fair. Occasionally Blake would come down from his office and try and sneak a bun. Apollo would catch him and force him to share half of it with Betty. She couldn’t believe how obsessed Apollo was about Betty, it was like he had grown up with her.

Everything with Gwen and Blake was getting better, it was close to perfect as they joked and spent more time together after clearing things up.

Gwen was sat with Blake when Behati came in, slightly excited but Gwen could see the nerves embedded behind her eyes. Excusing herself, against Blake’s better judgement, Gwen walked with Behati into the kitchen. Gwen flicked the kettle on and set up two cups waiting to make drinks. Behati was sat at the table not really watching anything, just staring into space.

Finally, able to make the drinks; Gwen joined Behati at the table and pulled two buns from one of the containers. Handing one to Behati, she patiently waited for Behati to tell her what was happening.

“I… I got the results back from the doctor while you were away and…and I-I’m pregnant” Behati whispered.

“Behati that’s great news. You’ll be a great mom!” Gwen replied coming around the table to hug her.

“I-I don’t know how to tell Adam and what if he doesn’t want him or her?” Behati replied, her eyes crowded with tears.

“Adam will freak out, but he will be there for you and the baby. Plus, you have Blake and me. You’re family. Blake sees you as his sister. You need to tell Adam then take it from there.” Gwen replied, hugging Behati tighter.

Behati explained how she was going to tell Adam on their date on Monday night and that she could tell Blake in case he needed to calm Adam down.

That night in bed Gwen couldn’t stop stroking her hand over her flat stomach, thinking about the times she was pregnant and how she was going to tell Gavin. How terrified she was he was going to leave her. And how much she wanted another baby of her own. Gwen knew Blake couldn’t see her. The room was pitch black, but when she wiped that stranded tear from her cheek, she knew Blake was watching her. Slowly pulling her into his arms; he held her close all night.

When Monday morning came; Gwen tried to revert back to her normal self, not thinking about the opportunities ahead, with Blake she would be looked after, they could possibly have another child. Her boys would have a father. They could stay married for as long as she wanted. He gave her that opportunity.

She was pulled away from her thoughts at Apollo shouting for Adam.  Adam sat next to Apollo and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Both boys eating cereal.

“You should eat something” Adam said, watching Gwen.

“I guess” Gwen said reaching for an apple.

Gwen smiled at Adam as she took a bite of the apple, daring him to say it wasn’t breakfast appropriate.

“Are you coming to the fair?” Gwen asked.

“Yeah, me and Behati. We couldn’t miss the opportunity to see you two sing” Adam said smiling up at Gwen.

“Yeah, I’m nervous about that. I’m not good with crowds and singing” Gwen said, slowly paling at the thought.

“Don’t be. Blake will be there. People will be more focused on him. Billionaire singing songs at son’s school… I can see the headlines now. Besides. You have a good voice.” Adam said, throwing her a genuine smile.

Gwen blushed slightly; looking away.

After spending the day with Apollo and cleaning the house, Gwen packed all the cakes and buns up and headed over to the boys’ school. The fair was due to start at four, so Gwen was going to drop the stuff off and take the boys to the park for half an hour.

Gwen was greeted at the gates by her boys and noticed a few people stood with cameras. Not thinking much of it Gwen handed the boys some boxes and followed them into the hall where everything was set up.

Gwen led the boys down the road to the park and watched as they played on the swings and monkey bars, Apollo glued to the slide. Climbing up and going down in all different positions. Gwen couldn’t help but remember the first-time King learnt to climb the monkey bars. The way he ran up to her showing her his hands and how they had loads of blisters forming because he had done it so much. His smile was so big, and the light in his eyes, reminded her what happiness was. And Zuma, when he figured out how to get the swing to swing higher and when he got so high, Gwen though he could reach the moon, and he panicked because he realised he was scared of heights and how he still swung so high again and again, even though he was still scared.

Gwen answered her buzzing phone, taking a second to wipe her eyes. Adam was at the school and according to Blake and he was going to be there in five minutes. Rounding up the boys Gwen took them back to the school, where they leapt on Adam, causing Behati to laugh. The cameras started flashing, at Adam spending time with his nephews, but it was nothing compared to when Blake arrived, his blacked-out windows preventing the paparazzi from seeing him. That was until he climbed out of the car. Apollo instantly running up to him, only to return on Blake’s shoulders. Blake’s hand rested firmly on Gwen’s lower back, showing not only his possessive nature but also in a way of protection.

The boys led Adam and Blake all over, showing them art projects and their classrooms. Gwen trailed behind with Behati, making small talk. It wasn’t long before the fair had officially started and there was even more paparazzi when everyone went outside, shouting for pictures of Blake and Gwen, once the realized who they were. Blake handed Apollo over to Gwen and tried to usher her away from their lenses as fast as possible.

Whilst the group were walking around, people could be heard singing their own renditions of songs. Gwen’s nerves were taking over her, at the thought if singing.

“Mom’s going to back out” King whispered to Zuma.

Zuma nodded, whilst Blake turned to Gwen. He left the boys with Adam and Behati and pulled Gwen into a quiet corner.

“You need to breath. If you don’t want to do the singing it’s fine. King will understand. I just don’t want you to get overwhelmed with the prospect of singing.” Blake said. Gwen took a deep breath, before standing up and forcing her way into Blake’s arms.

“You won’t let anything happen to me?” Gwen whispered.

“No; I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Gwen nodded, and pushed onto her tip toes, her lips brushing with Blake’s. The electric zing rocketing through their body. Pep talked finished Gwen and Blake headed back over to the boys. Blake helped King and Zuma swinging the rods to catch the floating ducks; while Behati helped, Apollo win a small teddy.

Blake watched Gwen freeze when their names were called to come and preform. They slowly made their way over to the karaoke machine. Climbing on stage; Gwen took look one at the crowd and felt her stomach instantly cramp. Blake took hold of her hand, and her gaze moved off from the crowd and back to her man.

Blake began singing, his voice, lowly and slightly breathy.

_“I saw you talking on the phone_  
I know that you are not alone  
But you steal my heart away  
Yeah you steal my heart away”

Gwen took a breath and raised the mic closer to her mouth. Her eyes never leaving Blake’s as she began the next verse.

_“You're acting like you're on your own_ __  
But I saw you standing with a girl  
Stop tryn' to steal my heart away,  
Stop tryn' to steal my heart away”

Letting the music filter through they both joined together to sing the chorus.

_“_ _I don't know where we're going  
I don't know who we are_

_I can feel your heartbeat_  
I can feel your heartbeat  
He said to me  
I can feel your heartbeat  
Running through me  
Feel your heartbeat  
She said  
I can feel your heartbeat  
She said to me  
I can feel your heartbeat  
She said to me  
I can feel your heartbeat  
Running through me  
Heartbeat  
Feel your heartbeat”

As the song went on the couple were staring into each other’s eyes with matching smiles. When the song ended, they were still stood on the stage staring at each other.

Blake still had hold of Gwen’s hand, as they exited the stage and Gwen couldn’t help but jump into Blake’s arms, their lips locking in a heated make out. The paparazzi was going wild, snapping millions of pictures of the interaction, especially when the boys came running over hugging the adults.

 

That evening Blake was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Gwen, there was a charity function that he and Gwen had to attend, so Gwen’s sister in law was watching the boys for the night. Gwen descended the stairs wearing a simple long black halter dress, the back covered in shimmering beads, her hair carefully curled and piled up on her head, the odd tendril hanging near her cheek.

To say Blake’s breath was caught was an understatement. He was struck by her beauty. The beauty she didn’t think she had. And to think she was all his made his heart to suddenly start beating again.

“I want you!” Blake said when she stood in front of him.

“You can have me when we are married” Gwen sultry voice replied.

Blake felt the blood flow from his head to another part of his body.

“Fine, we are getting married now” Blake stated.

He led Gwen to the limo and gave him directions to the town hall. In Blake’s mind, he could have two weddings, one between the two of them and one with family and friends present. They already had the marriage certificate and Blake could pull some strings and get them seen before they were due at the charity gala.

Blake and Gwen were waiting to be seen. Gwen was star struck. She couldn’t believe that Blake had talked her into this. A marriage before the marriage. Gwen’s heart was beating like drum. It wasn’t long before they were greeted and finally married.

As they kissed for the first time as husband and wife, Gwen felt like the air beneath her feet had been taken away. This was her life now. Blake was her husband. The man of her dreams.

On the way to the gala Blake couldn’t keep his hands off of Gwen, grazing the side of her ribs, making her giggle, and sensually kissing down the small circle of skin showed off in her dress, taking a moment to kiss each ridge of her spine.  This was his wife. The woman he would want forever.

Blake regretted agreeing to go to the gala, his body was calling for Gwen, begging to hear her breathy moan of his name. He was thanking his lucky stars that Jen was watching the boys for the night.

During the gala Gwen was never out of Blake’s sight. She was either with him or at the bar with some other women. Every so often he checked his watch counting down the minutes until they could leave.

“She’s an amazing young woman” A man said coming towards Blake.

“She is. I’m a lucky man. How’s it going Luke?” Blake replied shaking Luke’s hand.

“So, she’s the girl you ditched me for the other day?” Luke asked, keeping his eye on Gwen.

“Yes. She’s my world.” Blake replied, smiling as Gwen noticed the men staring at her.

Approaching the men, Blake lifted his arm ready to tuck Gwen into his side.

“Gwen this is Luke, Luke Gwen.” Blake introduced.

“We’ve met before, how’s it going?” Luke replied, kissing Gwen’s knuckles.

“I’ve been more than good” Gwen replied looking back up at Blake.

Lowering his head, he gently pecked her plump lips.

After a bit of small talk Gwen noticed Blake, blocking people out and just watching her; saying the bare minimal.

Finally, able to leave; Blake wasted no time in ushering Gwen into the waiting limo, and directing the driver to get them home as fast as possible. The drive was spent with Gwen somehow straddling Blake. Her head thrown back as Blake slowly bit his way down the side of her neck. Starting at her ear and working his way down, until he got to the point where her neck meets her collar. Taking a moment to mark her more permanently.

Gwen’s blood was thumping through her body like she was in a car chase. Blake brought his hands down so they grazed her ribs, before one hand slid under her dress, finding her lace thong drenched in want and need. He ran his finger along her pantie clad entrance. Her breathing hard and deep as the sensations from Blake’s touch ran through her.

Blake pulled her panties to the side, taking the time to trace her lips with his fingers, feeling the wetness seep onto his finger. He slowly slid one finger into her watching as she gasped.  Blake could feel his erection, hard and hot. Burning to be inside of her. Gwen’s hips riding Blake’s fingers added to the heat. Adding a second finger he managed to find her g-spot, slowly stroking it, keeping her on the edge for as long as possible.

“Please… Blake- Please” Gwen begged as she tried to speed up her movements.

Blake smirked into her collar as he bit down on the pale flesh speeding his fingers up as her walls clamped down on his fingers. The pleasure mixed with pain shot through Gwen, only to make her hotter and more desperate for more. Gwen screamed out as Blake continued to stroke her through her orgasm.  Bringing her to the edge; only to pull his fingers out of her, sucking her juices off of them before getting ready to exit the car.

 

Blake opened the bedroom door for Gwen, grabbing her waist he pulled her tightly against him, his erection throbbing against her stomach. She gasped at the size of him against her.

Blake unclipped the dress from behind her neck, his eyes taking in the sight of her plump breasts, with straining nipples as she stood there ready for him to take her.  Blake leant down and pressed his lips to Gwen’s, slowly moving her against the wall.

“How long has it been?” He asked cautiously.

“When I got pregnant with Apollo was the last time.” Gwen whispered, slightly worried about disappointing him.

“God” Blake mimed before roughly pulling Gwen against him.

Unzipping the rest of the dress and watching it pool around her legs.  He took in the black lace panties that must have been drowning in her need.  Dropping to his knees; Blake kissed each of her hip bones before his slightly calloused hands dragged her panties off. Fighting the need to hide herself from Blake, Gwen stood there bare for him to see.

Stripping off his blazer and shirt Blake was left in his slacks as he pushed Gwen on to the bed, pinning her hands above her head, he reached for his tie and looped it through the bed rails before attaching it to her hands. Kissing down her body from her chest until he reached her cleft. He took his time building her up and watching her thrash as the edge moved further away.

Gwen’s lips were parted, her chest moving up and down with every breath, Blake took his time, swirling his tongue around her clit his fingers pulling on the stiff peaks sat on her breasts, bring her to orgasm a couple of times before, letting her have a rest as he held his weight above her, looking into her eyes as he kissed her. Letting her taste herself on him. His tongue penetrating her mouth as his finger entered her again.

“Please… Blake- I-I can’t wait. Please” Gwen pleaded, with her panting breath.

Blake sat up and smiled at his willing victim. Discarding her slacks and boxers, Blake’s smile widened as he watched Gwen’s slightly shocked expression. His member hunger between his legs reaching up to his stomach.  Blake opened her legs before nestling between them, the head of his cock resting against Gwen’s pulsing clit.

Blake connected their lips as he pushed his way inside Gwen, slowly moving every inch into her, her eyes widening as her body stretch to accommodate him. Pausing for a second to make sure everything was okay, Blake began to slowly withdraw from her, until only the head could feel her tight heat. He thrust back in and revelled in the sound of her moan, of the breathy pant that was his name.

His thrusts became radical, as he moved faster and faster, Gwen’s moans becoming more frequent as Blake let out small pants against her neck and in between kisses. Reaching the peak of pleasure, Gwen milked Blake for all she was worth. Feeling his seed in her forced to orgasm a second time, blissed out from the feeling.

“You are mine” Blake whispered into her ear.

Pulling out of her he fell onto the side of the bed and pulled Gwen’s sweat covered body into his.

“I wouldn’t want to be anyone else’s. Especially after that.” Gwen whispered into the darkness.

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk straight tomorrow. Or ever after the marriage is done.” 

Blake smiled, pecking her lips before holding her close, watching as her breathing deepened and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

“It’s never ending.” He whispered into darkness of the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter of this story. I feel like the first half of the story has been completed and it's time for the next half; so there will be a sequel.
> 
> The song they sing is called Heartbeat by Enrique and Nicole Scherzinger.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story so far, feel free to leave me a comment and make me smile :)


	20. Heartlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter where Gwen finds out the truth.

Gwen was laid awake. Her stomach in knots as she fought the bouts of sickness. Hoping she didn’t have anything in her to throw up. Gwen brought her hands to her face, rubbing her head and eyes, she felt slightly hotter than usual but nowhere near a fever. Just when Gwen thought she was settled enough to go back to sleep, her stomach twisted and Gwen shot out of Blake’s arms and into the en suit, not having time to shut the door in the process. Her head hung over the toilet as she emptied her stomach for the first time that day. The horrible taste plaguing her mouth. Slowly pushing herself up off of the floor Gwen moved over to the sink, with shaking hands she took her toothbrush and plastered some toothpaste on, thoroughly brushing away.

Blake opened his eyes when he heard the flushing of the toilet noticing Gwen wasn’t in bed with him he stretched out and went to look for her. When he stepped into the bathroom, he froze in his tracks. Gwen was sat on the floor leaning against the bath, with a damp flannel resting on her head as her chest rose and fell with every deep breath. Her skin was as white as a sheet of paper, her hair slightly mattered as it sat on top of her head.

“Babe are you okay?” Blake asked, finally moving to sit next to her.

“I feel so sick, my head hurts” Gwen replied, taking a few more deep breaths.

“Well we know you aren’t pregnant, I’m sure it doesn’t happen that fast.” Blake teased.

He felt relieved when he saw her small smile.

“No, I’m not pregnant. God this is all I need, sick the day before the wedding” Gwen sighed, moving the flannel along her cheeks.

“Do you think you can make it to the bed?” Blake questioned.

Gwen simply nodded before getting up with the help of Blake. He helped her climb into bed and got a fresh cloth for her head. Looking at the time he knew it was way too early for the boys to be up, thanking his lucky stars it was a Friday and they would be at school most of the day.

Just as Blake was about to leave the room to make some calls Gwen ran back to the bathroom. The sound of her throwing up echoed in the room. Blake followed and watched as she rested her head on her hands.

“Don’t mess about brushing your teeth, I have a feeling you will be doing this a lot” Blake said helping Gwen back to bed.

An hour passed and the boys were up and getting ready for school. Apollo was still asleep so Blake decided it was best to leave him there. Gwen was still dashing to the bathroom every ten minutes. He knew it was going to be a long day. Especially with Adam and Behati back at their own home.

Blake quickly called his personal assistant Sarah and filled her in on the situation, telling her to email him the work and the meeting requests she had. He needed to get most of his work done before the wedding and honeymoon. He was determined not to have any work to do and certainly no interruptions. Blake had just finished dishing up breakfast and informed the boys of their mom’s illness. Blake rounded the boys up and told them to get settled in the car.

“Babe I’m going to take the boys to school. Apollo is still asleep and I’ll be back in half an hour.” Blake whispered feeling her head.

As his hand touched her damp skin Gwen’s eyes flickered as she let out a whimper.

“Is mom going to be okay for your wedding tomorrow?” King asked.

“I hope so bud” Blake responded.

“What if she’s not? Will you be mad at her and hurt her?” Zuma chimed in.

“No bud. I would never hurt your mama, I love her too much. If she’s not well enough we’ll just postpone it” Blake replied nonchalantly.

He knew deep down Gwen would never accept that after the lies he’s told her about the wedding. When she asked about them getting married last night he told her they still needed the big ceremony and made up some bullshit about the attorney needing to be there as it was in the will. He’d told her too many lies and now it was all catching up to him.

Dropping the boys off Blake headed into the office to grab a few files he needed.

While Blake was gone, Adam had let himself in, coming to get the last of his things. He walked past Gwen’s room and saw her hunched up in bed, staring at the door.

“Gwen? Are you okay?” Adam asked, concern laced in his voice.

“No I caught some bug” Gwen sighed avoiding moving.

“Do you want me to turn the TV on?” Adam asked stepping into the room.

Gwen nodded, her hand clenching her stomach.

“Do you think you’ll be well for the wedding tomorrow?” Adam inquired.

“I don’t know. I want to be, I love Blake and I know us getting married tomorrow means he gets the rest of his inheritance tomorrow because the attorney has to be a witness so even though we got married last night it doesn’t really count” Gwen said, slowly sitting up.

“What inheritance? Wait you got married last night?!”

“Yeah before the gala, we didn’t want to wait anymore. It was his idea but I said he can have his way with me after we are married and we got lost in the moment and it happened. The inheritance from your uncle. The will says he has to be married tomorrow with the attorney present?” Gwen questioned.

“No, we both got all of our inheritance the week after he died. The will was read and everything was sorted. I don’t know what he’s told you but it isn’t right.” Adam replied just as confused.

Gwen ran to the bathroom, her stomach churning, her head whirling.  She felt dizzy on top of everything else. Adam followed her into the bathroom, catching her just before her lifeless body hit the floor.

“Gwen! Gwen!” Adam shouted, trying to shake her awake.

Adam pulled out his phone and dialled 911. His heart hammering with nerves and fear. He held her close until an ambulance came. Just as the ambulance left Adam walked towards his car holding a sleepy Apollo.

He stopped in his tracks when Blake’s car pulled up.

“What happened?!” Blake shouted, his body going cold at the image of the ambulance.

“Gwen collapsed, she went to the toilet to throw up and just went down. She was super-hot and she was rambling about how you said you wouldn’t get the rest of your inheritance until you were both married tomorrow. I told her that we got the inheritance and then she collapsed.” Adam said slightly panicked.

Apollo picked up on his nerves and woke up, tears instantly streaming down his face, his little body thrashing as he called out for his momma. Blake took him and his blanket off of Adam. And tried to sooth him while he processed his thoughts.

“Get in the car. We are going to the hospital! My fuck up can wait till she’s okay” Blake commanded, seating Apollo in his car seat, hoping the car ride would send him back to sleep.

Finally getting to the hospital, Blake was lead through to her room, he’d left Apollo with Adam and followed the doctor straight into Gwen’s room. She was unconscious in the white room, her hand attached to what seemed like a million tubes attached to IV drips and god knows what else. His heart was hammering in his chest as he willed himself to listen to the slow steady beating of the heartrate monitor. Blake took a seat next to Gwen, away from the bags of fluid. His hand holding hers as he kissed her head.

Blake could feel the tears dragging down his skin at thought of losing her. There was a soft knock at the door and Adam entered holding Apollo, his eyes barely open, red lines down his face from his earlier tears. Blake took him off of Adam and sat back down holding him close.

“I’m going to call her mom and dad and then arrange getting the older two from school. Are you going to be okay?” Adam explained.

“Yes. C-can you get some toys or something for ‘Pollo?” Blake requested.

Adam nodded and left the room. Blake held Apollo close, his nose taking in his baby smell. His tears came harder and heavier at the thought of losing everything he had. Everything he had wanted all because he lied.

Blake and Apollo spent the morning in Gwen’s room. Waiting for her to wake up and reading some books a nurse had brought them. At lunch a nurse came in with two meals for Blake and Apollo, Blake helped Apollo as he ate but he daren’t eat anything for himself, not willing to test the knots in his stomach from guilt.

He spent the day willing Gwen to open her eyes. He’d give anything to see her coffee coloured eyes. To see her smile. Instead she lay asleep no more than a foot away from him. Because of him.

 

Later that evening Patti came by with Dennis and checked on their daughter before taking Apollo with them. Blake didn’t really want to let Apollo go. He was the only thing keeping Blake together. Without him he knew he was going to break.  As soon as the door closed, Blake’s tears ran full force down his face. His lungs not getting enough air as he punished himself for tricking Gwen. His Gwen.

“Please wake up. I promise we’ll set this right. I’ll do whatever it takes. I’m so sorry for everything.” Blake whispered over and over again.

Blake was sleeping, his back heavily hunched as head rested on top of Gwen’s hand. Slowly she opened her eyes, taking in the white room, the slow beating of the monitor. She looked down and saw Blake fast asleep. His hair dishevelled like his hands had been tugging at it. His eyes slightly swollen and red lines marking his face. His neck was bright red from grabbing at it. He was stressed and worried, Gwen detected. She slowly ran her fingers through his greying curls. Her soft touch causing him to stir. She was glad he didn’t wake up though. He looked like he had been through a lot. And Gwen wanted a chance to get her thoughts together.

She thought about Blake and what Adam had said. He’d lied to her. He saw her as a charity case and for doing his good deed his reward was her body. He didn’t care about her. He used her. And she’d fell for it. Let the boys get attached. She’d given him all she had left to give. And now she was even more attached.

She hated herself for been so naïve. Her mind made up Gwen decided to take charge of the situation. She wouldn’t get attached any further. She was going to get out of the hospital and sort this situation out.

Blake woke up just as Gwen was trying to get out of bed.

“Here let me help you” Blake replied.

He was at her side in a second. Helping her up and taking her to the small en suit. After freshening up she came back and sat on the bed. Not daring to look at Blake. Meanwhile he couldn’t pull his eyes off of her.

The nurse came in and checked over Gwen taking out the IV and requesting the doctor to come and see her. After the doctor explained that she was dehydrated and would be kept in overnight he continued his rounds. Blake took Gwen’s hand and watched as she flinched. He knew he’d hurt her and he’d have to explain everything. The truth.

A tray of food was brought in but Gwen didn’t particularly want to eat. Blake noticed this and passed her a few grapes and some other small things off of the tray. Handing her a glass of water in the process.

“Gwen… I-” Blake began.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow when I leave this place and we go back to your place” Gwen replied. Feeling emotionally and physically drained.

Your house. Not home.

Blake felt like his world had stopped spinning as he decided to get a drink and try and get his head cleared. After he shut the door. Angry sobs ran through Gwen’s body as she curled into her pillow. She felt like all of the hurt in the world had landed on her.

 

The next morning Gwen was discharged, instructed to drink lots of liquids and avoid high stress levels. Blake drove her home and told her that her mom would drop the boys off later.  It fell on deaf ears as Gwen didn’t reply.

When they arrived home, Gwen locked herself in the bathroom and showered. She waited until she heard Blake go downstairs before she came out. She put on some joggy bottoms and towel dried her hair. Standing with just a bra on and pants as she looked for a loose top, Blake walked in. Gwen shrieked and went to cover her breasts. Blake apologized and shut the door.

Finally willing herself to sort this mess out, Gwen went to the living room where Blake was seated. She sat down in the chair across from him. He looked tired and worn and all Gwen wanted to do in that moment would cuddle with him. Hold him while they slept. Forcing the thought out of her mine Gwen sat up straighter.

“You lied to me” Gwen stated.

“I’m so sorry Gwen I-I”

“Why?” She replied.

“I-I didn’t know how to ask you out. I wanted to help you. God, Gwen I have a million reasons.”

“You used me. You treated me like a princess and got what you wanted at the same time. You had a million chances to tell me the truth instead you played me. Well Guess what. It’s over. I’m done I’m not your puppet. I’m taking my boys and I’m leaving.” Gwen replied standing up.

“Stay”

“No” Gwen interrupted. “I’m not staying with you. I can’t bear to look at you right now”

“Stay here with the boys. I’ll leave. Crash in a hotel or with Adam until we sort everything out. The boys are settled and you can just tell them I went on a business trip.” Blake explained.

Blake looked up at Gwen and saw her eyes filled with unshed tears. Her body shaking. He wanted nothing more than to hug her. Tell her everything will be okay. But he couldn’t.

Blake was upstairs packing a bag when the boys came in. The excitement dying when they saw their mom. Her eyes red and the hurt showing in every possible way. Zuma and Apollo followed Gwen into the living room. But King waited. He knew that Blake was leaving. And Gwen was trying to distract them while he did. The same way she wrote the note from their dad when he left. She tried to protect them and now it was King’s turn to protect him mom.

Blake came down stairs looking equally as bad as Gwen. King walked up to him before he walked out on them.

“You hurt my mom. You lied. You said you wouldn’t. And now you’re leaving? You’re running away just like my dad did. I thought you were different. I thought you loved us.  But you’re just the same as him. You let us think we are safe and then destroy us. I never want to see you again. I hate you!” King screamed before running off to his mom, tears streaming down his face.

“I-I’m going to fix it” He whispered to himself.

Then he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic and for all the comments and kudos. 
> 
> I hope you'll join me on the journey when I write the sequel.
> 
> Thank you so much :)
> 
> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Loum

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a pinterest board and/ or a playlist for this story.  
> I know it's a bit different and I plant for it to be a long story.  
> I've really enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Lou x


End file.
